The Legend of Spyro: The Arguable Ally
by Skorpion216
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have saved the world from the Dark Master's malice, but a reminder of his evil still remains, in a certain dragon. Join the heroes in their attempts to tame the legendary "Angel of Death", Schakri Marfedelom di Irlymi, or Skorpion
1. Prologue: Reinforcements?

_Author's Notes: This story starts in a position that you aren't suppose to know what is happening, or who Skorpion is. As I've stated before, I named myself after Skorpion, not the other way around, I'm not that narcissistic. This chapter was rewrote today, so disregard any reviews from any time before October 6, 2011. _**  
><strong>

**Prologue: Reinforcements?**  
><strong>4 weeks after Spyro reassembled the world.<strong>

"You got the key?"

"Yep, now let's get out of here, before more of them return."

"Excellent, Cynder should be arriving with the warriors from the Cheetah village anytime now.", Skorpion stated, reassuring himself.

"Where will they be arriving from? We need to know where to set our attention.", Spyro asked.

"She said they would arrive from over the hill...", Skorpion answered, glancing at the land around him.

"We're in a valley, that doesn't help at all!", Spyro yelled in frustration, the long night had evoked much stress into the purple savior as it was.

"The South side, would be a fair estimation.", Skorpion remarked, trying to keep cool.

"Which way is the South side?", Spyro questioned, growing further annoyed.

"I don't know, I left my navigational compass at home.", Skorpion stated sarcastically, as they were both rather annoyed and needed a metaphorical lightning rod for their anger, which they used each other for.

"Both of you, just shut up! This is war, not the playground! Argue later for ancestor's sake!", Sparx yelled, he had long grown tired of the purple savior and the assassin's bickering.

The three watched as an army approached over the hill, charging towards them. The war-cries from the army sounded brutal, and there appeared to be enough warriors to take down the dragons (and dragonfly) with a fighting chance.

"Oi, purple boy- I mean, eh, Spyro, are those good guys?", Skorpion asked, calling him by his actual name in an attempt to be nice.

"I can't tell, it's too dark.", Spyro replied.

"Well if you see a black dragoness with them, I suppose they're good guys...", Skorpion stated, noting the obvious.

As they watched, a black dragoness, Cynder was flying overhead the army, the three couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Phew, that's a relief..", Skorpion smiled, exhaling.

"You're telling me...", Spyro remarked, with a smile on his face

Cynder lands by them, with a excited look on her face, "Hey, boys, got the key?", she asked, as the final key, a literal one, was in hand.

"Nope, we're just looking at the stars.", Skorpion joked, in an attempt to make the dragoness smile.

"Yes, I have it, he's being just a little irritable today.", Spyro stated, gesturing at the assassin.

"I'm being irritable? Murdering my own armies sometimes does that to me.", Skorpion said, in a hate-filled manner.

"Can you both just be quiet for ONE minute?", Cynder loudly remarked, showing annoyance at their arguing.

"Thank you!", Sparx replied in agreement.

"NO!", Both Skorpion and Spyro yelled in unison.

"Speaking of armies, how do like controlling one again, It's been what, four years since you last controlled an army?", Skorpion said, trying to make conversation.

"Well, it is kind of like the old days, controlling armies, having to deal with you all the time...", Cynder explained, making light of the question.

"You can deal with me all you want, baby..", Skorpion quietly remarked, giving off a smirk.

Cynder laughed slightly under her breath, before she reached up and swat the dragon with the flat end of her tail-blade, making the assassin recoil and clench his face.

Skorpion rubbed his face in pain, "Well now who's being irritable?"

Spyro gave off a light growl, his dislike of Skorpion hitting on Cynder was growing common, although it still hit a sensitive point to him.

"Oh, shut up, purple boy.", Skorpion replied loudly at his growl, purposely giving Spyro hell, as usual.

"You first... black boy.", Spyro stated, lacking a better comeback, and desperate for any attempt to annoy the assassin.

"Woah!", both Cynder and Skorpion said, falsely acting offended due to their color similarities.

"You racist." Skorpion remarked jokingly.

"Wha..a?", Spyro pondered, confused with the situation at hand.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you.", Skorpion said, showing some amount of kindness for Spyro.

A loud call was heard from the other side of the valley, and a march of soldiers appeared from the night's fog, an occasional black cloud dotted portions of the massive approaching swarm of warriors.

"Finally, I was getting bored", Skorpion remarked, staring into the dark army, "Perhaps these will prove a challenge."

A well-armored dark agent in black metal armor approached first, walking straight towards the four. The draconian assassin walked forward, right at the warrior.

As the corrupted soldier grew near, he simply said "Prepare to di-"  
>He was interrupted by two quick slashes by Skorpion, one to the neck, one to the waist. The assassin charged him, causing his head and legs to leave his body, he sliced the head in half as it fell to the ground with his tail.<p>

"Boy, am I glad he's on our side" Sparx couldn't help but say.

The dark army rushed down the hill; in response the Avalarian warriors took a defensive position.

Skorpion joyfully licked the blood off of his tail blade, before letting off a bloodthirsty roar, signalling a counter-attack from the Avalarians.

"This is actually rather fun.", Skorpion cackled, remembering his darker days.

"I expected that from you, as odd as it sounds." Spyro thought out loud, as he began to charge with the Cheetah warriors.

The assassin closed his eyes for several seconds, he reopened them, revealing them to now be solid-white as he allowed his dark form to take control.  
>"Now it's about to get really fun." The dragon stated to himself.<p>

As the battle raged on, it began to look as if the Cheetahs have luck on there side. Though, when they believed that the battle was theirs', more dark warriors came, this time from behind; the Avalarians soon found themselves outnumbered and surrounded. The three dragons desperately fought on, hoping to leave the battle with at least their lives, as hopes for victory had faded.

In an act of desperation, Spyro yelled to the dragons, "Back-to-back, now!"

The dragons stood in the position, the only thoughts going through their minds were that they may die within the hour.

"There's just one problem here, I'm not ready to die!", The assassin's new look on life made him no-longer wish to condemn himself to death, as he now had a point in living.

The armies of darkness surrounded them, closing off any viable and possible routes for a quick escape. They began to pack themselves closer to the dragons, in an attempt to overpower them.

Through the intense madness, the dark agents did something that greatly surprised the dragons. Instead of swarming them, which had a high chance of the cause of death for the heroes, they used three nets, made from the same material used in the chain that once bound Spyro and Cynder, to subdue them.  
>The dark soldiers approached the captured creatures, first carrying off the heavily resisting Spyro, his struggles useless to the warriors of such strength.<p>

"Don't you dare touch her!", Skorpion called out furiously, "I'll rape your family, and make you watch, then burn them in front of your eyes, goddamn you!"

Ignoring the assassin's threats, the dark soldiers carried off Cynder into the night fog as well, making Skorpion scream in anger. They soon took Skorpion as well, his resistance futile to the seemingly infinite strength of the army.


	2. Chapter 1: Whatever it is

**Chapter 1: Whatever it is.**  
><strong>Three weeks ago.<strong>

Dragon Temple, one week after the events of Dawn of the Dragon.

"Come in, young dragons, this is urgent.", Terrador said, his voice echoing through the temple

"What is it, Terrador?", The purple dragon asked

"We have found a temple, a temple of Malefor's former disciples.", Terrador explained.

"Apes?", Cynder questioned.

"No, they come from many different races and species: Moles, Cheetahs, Dragonflies, Wyverns, to name a few.", The guardian remarked.

"Dragonflies?", Sparx asked, trying to imagine his own species doing such a horrid and gruesome thing.

"They are building their armies as we speak, so we need to act as soon as possible", Terrador stated, "Though I highly doubt that the infantry will be a issue, for warriors such as yourselves.", "Our mole scouts have also gathered some rather questionable details"

"What is it?", Spyro questioned, "It can't be worse than Malefor."

"A dragon.", Terrador quickly answered.

"Malefor?", Cynder trembled at the thought of having to face the dark master again.

"No, it wasn't Malefor, it was smaller than him, around the size of a fully grown dragon", The earth dragon stated, "We aren't even sure that's what it was though, that's the worst part."  
>"Only one of the moles survived, just barely, we may need to question him further to get more information.", Terrador said, "Send him in."<p>

The frightened mole walked in, wearing ceremonial military armor, a black and red color. He walked with a noticeable limp from his injuries sustained from the night of the encounter with the thing.

"Sir?", The scout stated respectfully to the Earth Guardian.

"Tell us what you saw", Terrador told the mole.

"Well, sir, that morning, after we just finished scouting for the night, is when.. we saw it.", The mole scout stated, obviously disliking having to relive the moment, "It approached us from a distance, it appeared to be a dragon, so our first instinct is to assume it is our ally, a powerful ally, at that. We are trained to assist our dragon brethren as much as possible. "

"Were there any unusual aspects or details about the thing you saw odd, in comparison to another dragon", Terrador questioned.

"Well, none that I remember, other than it was black, something we didn't notice until it was extremely close due to the dark of the morning, and it was missing one of it's horns", The scout replied.

Cynder gasped, seeming surprised at this, "Missing one of it's horns!", Cynder quickly questioned, "The right one or the left?"

"Why does it matter?", Spyro asked, trying to understand her surprise at such a insignificant detail.

"Well, from what I recall, it was the left.", The mole quickly replied in compliance with Cynder's urgency, " Why does it matter?"

"His- it's tail, particularly the tip, did you notice anything odd or different about it?", Cynder wildly interrogated.

"Why, yes, it appears that it was missing when it approached.", The scout answered, "Though he appeared to have it when it was...well...killing us with it."

"Cynder, do you know something about this thing?", Spyro asked, his suspicion was getting the best of him.

"No... well yes, kind of... no, no, no, I don't know!", Cynder replied, desperately trying not to burst into tears, "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"It's alright, we don't have to talk about... whatever it is.", Spyro sympathetically remarked to his mate.

"If you don't mind, we can discuss the tactics for our approach.", Terrador stated in an attempt to be kind by getting off of the sensitive subject.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me", Cynder remarked, gathering her feelings and emotions.

"Good, now let's continue", The guardian stated, "If we gather a battalion of moles from Warfang, we may be able to launch a frontal assault on the temple that goes by the name of Klen'vur."

"And if we encounter that thing?", Spyro questioned.

"Kill it.", Terrador said in his most military voice, his order echoing through the temple.

"I...I'll be waiting outside..", Cynder stated before walking off, the Earth Guardians demand obviously triggering her emotions towards 'whatever-it-is',

"We'll head out tomorrow, and attack in the morning when they're sleeping", Terrador said, before returning to his quarters.

**Later that evening, outside the dragon temple.**

"Cynder, would you mind telling me about what happened in there?", Spyro asked in his calmest voice, "Are you sure you don't know anything about this...thing?".

"I'm not sure, I just don't know anymore.", Cynder mumbled, "If it is what I think it is, we may have a problem."

"Why?", Spyro stated, "Is it a threat to the guardians?"

"No, probably not", Cynder replied, " Just a threat to us."

"How is that?", The purple dragon said, "I'm not going to let anything hurt you."

"No no no", Cynder stated, "It's more of just a threat to you"

"How is that?", Spyro asked, confused at what the dragoness is trying to say.

"You'll see in time, I'm sure of it."


	3. Chapter 2: The Plan

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

"Wake up, buddy, come on!", Sparx snapped his fingers in urgency, "It's time, Cynder and the guardians are already waiting at the outside the temple!"

"What? Why wasn't I woke up earlier?", Spyro questioned.

"We tried, but you wouldn't ever get up. Were you awake all night?...OH!, I know what you were doing, heheheh.", Sparx mocked.

"No, we're not like...that!", Spyro near jumped straight up.

"Yeah, I'm so sure.", Sparx said, mocking his brother.

"Let's just get out of here.", Spyro remarked, in an attempt to get out of the conversation.

18 minutes later, outside Klen'vur.

"Check resistance from afar", Cyril explained, "Ramifications WILL be high."

Spyro lands near, his presence attracting the attention from Cyril.

"Please, Cyril, continue.", Spyro said, in an attempt to redirect the attention, "Are you sure this plan will work?"

"Ahem, thank you, Spyro", Cyril stated, making sure the attention is his, "Yes, when the plot is executed, there will be nowhere to run."

Cynder walks up to stand by Spyro.

"What took you so long?", Cynder whispered.

"I don't know, maybe it was because I'm not used to getting up so early.", Spyro whispered back.

"Or maybe you two should stop mating every night." Sparx interrupted.

"Mating?", Cynder questioned quietly.

"You know", Sparx whispered and made a rather crude hand motion.

Cynder shrugged her shoulders in disgust and said, "Ugh, men."

"Hey, he's the one who said it!", Spyro said in protest.

The black dragon flies over head, it's shadow on the ground creates a disturbing image and it's presence striking fear into the hearts of every living thing there.

"I don't think it saw us.", Volteer whispered to the group.

Cynder gasped, and ran into the nearby bushes; Spyro following.

"It..it's..it's him." Cynder said, trying to catch her breath.

"What do you know about it-him?" Spyro asked.

"Well, we were raised together, he was Malefor's personal assassin.", The dragoness replied, "I thought he died years ago, when I was captured by Gaul."

"What makes you think he died", Spyro questioned.

"He attacked Gaul", Cynder replied, "so Gaul sent his best men after him, when his soldiers returned, I thought he was done for."

"Why did he attack Gaul?", Spyro continued to ask.

"Gaul..Gaul striked me, after I tried to run away.", Cynder explained, "Bad mistake."

"I'm glad you told me this, Cynder.", Spyro said.

"Wait, I got an idea!", Cynder exclaimed, "Do to him, what you did to me."

"Ewww, how is that going to help?", Sparx remarked.

"Can you get your mind out of the gutter for one minute!", Cynder scolded, "You know what I meant."

"You mean, beat the hell out of him until he turns into his former self?", Spyro joked.

"Well technically, yes.", Cynder replied.

"I can do that!", Spyro laughed.

"What are you two doing in those bushes", Volteer asked.

"Nothing!", Cynder yelled back.

"Well come on back over here then!", Terrador said.

"We're coming!", Spyro said.

The three scrambled out of the bushes and returned to the warriors preparing for battle.

"We have a plan for dealing with the dragon", Spyro stated, "If you can defend us from the infantry, we can turn the dragon back into it's non-corrupted form."

"Are you sure that will work?", Cyril questioned.

"It's worked before, hasn't it?" Cynder said.

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot", Terrador stated, "We'll hold them off as long as we can."

"Thank you", Cynder replied, "you don't know how much this means to me."

"Alright then, the warriors have been given there orders, we engage in three minutes, be prepared.", Terrador said.


	4. Chapter 3: The Siege of Klen'vur

**Chapter 3: The Siege of Klen'vur**

"Dragons lead the way, go go go!", The commander of the moles yelled.

An gigantic alarm bell sounds in the temple, calling the army of disciples to defend their location.  
>From a tunnel under the temple, a black dragon crawls out, his metallic talons hitting the stone floors create a sharp, painful noise.<br>The dragon walked around, gathering reports from the defense.

"What are we to do about these dragons, maekrix?", the dark servant asked the dragon.

"Have your men ignore them, they are mine.", the dragon's deep, raspy voice echoed, "They will suffer unto me."

With these words the dragon walked off, returning to the inside of the temple.

"What is he doing?", Spyro asked himself.

The battle continued, both sides taking heavy casualties. Blood now paints the ground of the temple and demoralizing cries are heard from both sides.

"Push forward!", Terrador yelled to the warriors, "Don't back down now, we almost have them!"

"Keep fighting!", screeched a dark agent, "Fight to the death, for Malefor!"

*** * ***  
>Meanwhile, inside the temple.<p>

"Maekrix, the warriors are dwindling,", The dragon's servant pleaded, "We need to leave, now, I beg of you!"

"No, we are staying, the dragons will be here momentarily", The dragon stated, "We don't want to keep them waiting, do we?"

"No, maekrix.", the servant gave in.

"Bring me a bit of the shadow elixir", The dragon commanded, "It may be our final drink."

"Of course, maekrix.", The servant complied.  
><strong>* * *<strong>

"Moles, finish off what resistance remains.", Terrador commanded.

"Yes sir.", The moles replied.

"The temple, it's all that remains now.", Spyro said.

"Are you ready for what lies inside?", Cynder asked.

"I suppose so.", Spyro replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?", Cynder stated enthusiastically.

"Are you ready, Terrador?", Spyro asked.

"Whenever you are.", The earth guardian responded, "Cyril, Volteer?"

"Yes Terrador." Cyril replied.

"This reminds me of a story, back before the days of...", Volteer rambled on.

"Focus, Volteer, focus!", Terrador stated.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you the story later.", Volteer said, "I'm ready for anything whatever-it-is can throw at me."

The dragons walked into the main lobby of the temple, only to be greeted by the piercing eyes of the black dragon.

"Welcome, welcome, please come in.", The mysterious dragon greeted, "We've been expecting you."

"We?", Spyro frantically questioned.

The dragon pointed behind a pillar, where his servant stood, in fear of the dragons.

"Come on out", The dragon stated, "We are just talking."

The servant poked his head out, and slowly walked towards his master.

"Would any of you like some shadow elixir, it's quite good.", The dragon asked.

"We want none of your corrupt beverage.", Volteer quickly replied.

"It's simply called shadow elixir, it's not actually a corrupt drink.", The dragon explained, "I thought you, Volteer, of all dragons would know this.  
>"So, are you hungry, thirsty, anything?", the dragon questioned.<p>

"Are we here to fight, or talk?", Spyro asked.

"Ahh, the purple boy.", The black dragon remarked, "Are you enjoying your life?"

"Why does it matter to you?", Spyro replied.

"I would have expected more from you, if you knew what I did.", The dragon explained.

"What is it that you have done that I should be so grateful for?", The purple dragon demanded.

"I saved your life, well, to be honest, I only wanted to save her life.", The dragon explained, "but, if I seemed as if I only wanted to save her life, he wouldn't have done it."

"What are you talking about?", Spyro questioned.

"The crystal, Malefor wanted to kill both of you, as soon as you were free from the crystal, but I convinced him otherwise.", The black dragon replied,  
>"I told him that sacrificing you to the golem would be a better allocation of resources, I am also the one that 'loosened' that chain staple, so that you were able to escape.",<br>"Aren't I a nice guy?".

"You did that... for me?", Cynder jumped forward.

"Of course.", the dragon exclaimed, "By the way, where is that red friend of yours?"

"Ignitus...sacrificed himself so that we could make across the belt of fire.", Spyro stated, his face showing sadness.

The black dragon laughed at the sound of these sad words.

"I'm glad.", he smirked.

"Why are you so damn happy?", Spyro yelled, his dark side shining like the sun.

"I'm glad you know how it felt", The dragon replied, "To watch your mentor die, right in front of your eyes, with nothing you could do about it."

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 4: Duel of the Dragons

**Chapter 4: Duel of the Dragons**

"How dare you say such a thing!", Spyro yelled.

"You watched Ignitus die, I watched Malefor die, I guess that balances things out.", The black dragon said.

Spyro shot a ice shard at the dragon. The dragon turned into his shadow form, and the shard passed through him, unscathed.

"Where did he go!", Spyro looked around, but found nothing.

"Behind you, purple boy.", The dragon said, reforming himself directly behind Spyro.

"Heheheh, maybe we should take this outside..", The dragon said.  
>The dragon spread his front arms apart and created a ball of electricity, it grew larger and larger until he released it at the ceiling, reveling the sky.<p>

"Come, purple boy, let us settle this.", The black dragon requested, before flying straight up.

"My name is Spyro.", The purple dragon said.

"I don't give a damn.", The black dragon announced, "Now, are we to fight, or talk?"

"I think you already know my answer.".

"Wait, please don't hurt him.", Cynder yelled.

"I will do the minimal amount of damage I have to.", Spyro yelled back.

"I wasn't talking to you, Spyro.", Cynder said, embarrassed.

Spyro gave a signal for the guardians to not interfere, and flew up beside the dragon; He breathed fire on the dragon, the only outcome was a laugh.  
>The dragon shot backwards and simply said "My turn", before charging forward and cutting Spyro repetitively with his talons.<br>Spyro fell to the ground with a loud crash; Spyro stood back up, stretched and said, "Is that all you got?".

Spyro jumped into the air, and attempted to charge the dragon with his horns; the dragon jumped over Spyro, grabbed his horns, and slammed him into the ground.  
>"Nope.", The dragon inhaled and readied a possibly fatal breath. He aimed at the stunned purple dragon and began to exhale;<br>When Cynder jumped in-between Spyro and the dragon. The dragon, not wanting to harm Cynder, exhaled a thick black shadowy smoke through his nose.  
>The dragon walked off, trying not to think of what he just did; When Spyro tackled him, stood over him, and proceeded to breath an electric surge through the dragon's body.<br>Little did Spyro know, this was just giving him more strength; the dragon grabbed Spyro by the throat, his talons digging in, and threw him aside.  
>Spyro's eyes turned solid white, and his scales turned a purplish-black; He breathed a fury of convexity breath on the dragon, knocking him near-unconscious.<br>The dragon crawled towards Cynder, before passing out.

The dragon shifted back into his younger, non-corrupt form, still unconscious.

Spyro laughed manically, and walked towards Cynder, "You think I'm weak, that I need you to fight. You are wrong.", Spyro yelled,  
>"Let me show you otherwise.".<p>

"Spyro, this is not what Ignitus would have wanted.", Terrador pleaded with the purple dragon, "Please stop."

"You..you're right.", Spyro said, he dropped down, his eyes and scales returning to normal, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"I understand.", Cynder stated.

"What about him?", Spyro asked.

"He'll be fine, probably wake up in a few hours.", Cynder replied, "We need to get him to a healer, though."

"The nearest healer is in the Valley of Avalar.", Cyril stated, "That's a two day flight from here."

"We'll head out tomorrow, when he become conscious again.", Spyro replied.

"There is a cave on the cliff up there, if you wish to be inside.", Volteer said.

"That will do us fine for tonight.", Spyro remarked, "You guys should head back to the dragon temple."

"Good luck, old friend", Terrador stated, before flying off.


	6. Chapter 5: Sleeping With the Enemy

**Chapter 5: Sleeping With the Enemy**

"He's been unconscious for what, twelve, thirteen hours now?", Spyro thought out-loud.

"Night will be approaching soon, so I'm glad we've already made camp in this cave.", Cynder said.

The unconscious dragon begins to move, as if he's trying to slice something with his talons.

"Heavy dreamer", Spyro stated, "I wonder what he's thinking about."

"Killing you, probably.", Cynder replied.

The dragon then begins to rollover on his back and do what appears to be giving himself a hug.  
>Cynder walks in front of the dragon, attempting to translate his motions.<p>

"Oh, Cynder.", The dragon awoke, "I just had a dream with you in it."

"I don't think I want to know what it was about.", Cynder replied.

"Purple boy?", The dragon looked at Spyro, "Why are you here?"

"We're making camp here for the night", Spyro replied, "Then we are going to make our way to the healer."

"Healer, for what?", The dragon questioned.

"You.", Spyro said, "You need medical attention, I almost killed you"

"You cheated.", The dragon said, "You used convexity."

"I know, I know,", Spyro remarked, "we'll settle that later, though that is also why you need a healer, convexity sickness."

"Good", The dragon replied, "I see you made me young and little again."

"Well, you're the normal size for someone your age.", Spyro said, "I have a question."

"Sure, purple boy.", The dragon stated.

"What do we call you?", Spyro questioned.

"Well, I've been called many things, The Hangman of Klen'vur, Assassin of Light, Harbinger of Death, and literally death itself.", The dragon replied, "But my nickname is Skorpion."

"Skorpion, eh?", The purple dragon stated, "How'd you get that nickname?"

"My fighting stance.", The dragon replied, "If you're wondering who gave me that name, she's standing beside you."

The dragon crouched down and placed his tail high above his back.

"Heh, the only that would make it better is if your tail actually had a blade on it.", Spyro laughed.

A fang-like metallic blade flicked from the right side of his tail.

"It's retractable.", Skorpion corrected.

-Later that evening-

Spyro and Cynder lie one side of the cave keeping each other warm, While Skorpion lies on the other side of the stone floor of the cave shaking from the cold, while the others attempt to sleep.

"Can you please stop shaking", Spyro asked, "I can't sleep with that in the background."

"You think I'm doing this on purpose?", Skorpion replied.

"No, but can you still try to stop can't you?", Spyro remarked, "How did you sleep without shaking before today?"

"Well I was at least five times my current size yesterday", Skorpion said.

"You were little once before weren't you?", Spyro questioned, "How did you stay warm then?"

"The same way you are, friend.", Skorpion replied, looking at Cynder.

"Nah, you'll be fine.", Spyro stated, not wanting the black dragon anywhere near him or Cynder.

"We'll see.", Skorpion quirked, noticing what Spyro was doing.

Spyro layed his head back down, attempting to sleep again; little did they both know, Cynder was awake, and heard their entire conversation.  
>Skorpion stood up and walked towards the exit of the cave.<p>

"Where are you going?", Cynder asked, lifting her head.

"Hunting, I'll make us a nice breakfast.", Skorpion replied.

"You need rest or we won't be able to make good time tomorrow.", Cynder stated

"It doesn't matter, I can't sleep anyway.", Skorpion said, "I'm too cold."

"Come here", Cynder replied, "Lay beside me."

Skorpion developed a unnoticeable smirk on his face as he lied beside Cynder; her arms wrapped around his electric-blue chest from behind.  
>The black dragon grew still, worrying that a sudden jump could easily cause his razor-sharp ridges to easily maim or even kill Cynder.<br>He turned around in order to relieve his fear, their noses now practically touching, Skorpion picked his head up and licked the dragoness affectionately.  
>As he lied his head back down, he felt something, Cynder licked him back, his face blushed, causing the dragoness to laugh quietly.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: Well Good Morning To You Too

**Chapter 6: Well good morning to you too.**

"What the...", Spyro's first words of the morning, Upon seeing Skorpion lying on his back, with Cynder lying on top of him.

"Woah..", Skorpion said, Spyro's words waking him up.

"Did we...", Cynder questioned.

"I honestly don't remember.", Skorpion stated in all sincerity.

"Nor do I", Cynder added.

"Heh, heh, heh.". Sparx said.

Cynder quickly jumped up, and walked aside; Skorpion rolled over, shook off, stretched, and gave a dominant look at Spyro, his tan-yellow eyes showed his true emotion, proud.

"Are we ready to head out?", Skorpion asked.

"No, we need to eat breakfast first.", Spyro said, returning a dark glance at Skorpion.

"What are we eating then?", Skorpion replied, growing impatient.

"We'll have to go hunting.", Spyro remarked.

"Great.", Skorpion said sarcastically.

"Stop doing this!", Cynder yelled.

"Doing what?", Skorpion said.

"I can tell you hate each other", Cynder replied, "Why?"

"Well there was that huge fight", Spyro said, "and then, what I just saw you two doing."

"We weren't doing anything!", Cynder remarked in protest.

"Then what were you doing?", Spyro asked.

"I asked him to lay beside me because he was cold", Cynder said, "It's what we always used to do."

"Then how did you end up on top of him?", Spyro yelled.

"I don't know!", Cynder replied, "I just woke up like that!"

"What are we going to eat?", Skorpion asked trying to change the conversation.

"I don't know, we'll have to go hunting", Spyro said.

"Well there is the ruins of my former place of business.", Skorpion added, "Right down there."

"Is there food down there?", Cynder questioned.

"Should be, it's where an army lived", Skorpion sarcastically replied, "and according to my studies, armies need food."

"Well let's go then", Spyro stated, "we need to at least try to make good time."

Skorpion walked towards the entrance of the cave, as the sunlight hit his coal-black scales he grew a smile on his face.

"I like the sun.", Skorpion said, "I don't think I've ever told you that before.", "and no, I haven't been eating those spotted mushrooms."

"Spotted mushrooms?", Spyro asked.

"You know, those hallucinogenic ones.", Skorpion replied.

"No, I don't know.", Spyro stated.

"I had some down at the temple, maybe there are a few left.". Skorpion said.

"We're not doing 'shrooms down at the temple", Cynder demanded, "We have to fly, remember?"

"Alright, alright.", Skorpion gave in, "Let's just go find some food then."

The trio glided down to the temple and walked into the now exposed underground levels.

"Over here", Skorpion called.

The two followed Skorpion into a room.

"This was my room.", Skorpion told.

"Is there food here?", Spyro asked.

"Probably not.", Skorpion replied

"Then why are we here?", Spyro said annoyed.

"I thought you may have wanted to know.", Skorpion answered.

"Well I didn't.", Spyro quickly replied, "Can we just get the food and leave"

"You're doing it again!", Cynder yelled.

"He's the one who started it", Skorpion said.

"Now you're just acting like a child.", Cynder remarked.

"Hey, I have a question", Spyro asked, "Do you feel any different, now that you're young again."

"I feel pissed off and horny all the time", Skorpion replied, "Is that normal?"

"Yeah, I was pissed off for about a week", Cynder stated, "and for the other, no comment."

"Heh, now I wish I would've waited for you at the convexity portal, instead of stalking the guardians.", Skorpion joked.

"Whatever, where is the food around here?", Spyro questioned.

"In the temple kitchen.", Skorpion answered.

"Let's just get it and get out of here.", Spyro said, beginning to walk down the hall.

"We have to eat somewhere, though.", Skorpion stated, "You can't eat in the sky."

"Fine, we'll eat outside then", Spyro replied.

The three walk to the kitchen, Spyro leading.

Skorpion begins to grab things off of shelves, naming them off while doing so.

"Cow meat.", "Bird meat", "Wolf meat", "Sheep meat", "Mystery meat.", Skorpion named off, "Okay, I think we got all we need."

"What's in the mystery meat?", Cynder asked.

"You don't want to know.", Skorpion replied.

"How about some vegetables?", Spyro questioned.

"Vegetables are overrated", Skorpion said, "but some spices for the meat wouldn't hurt."

Skorpion opens some cabinets and proceeds to take a few small glass bottles of multicolored things.

"Where are we going to cook the meat?", Spyro asked.

"Cook the meat?", Skorpion replied, "What are you, a mole?", "Why don't you just use that fancy fire breath of yours?"

"That's one of the down-sides to being a normal dragon", Cynder stated, "You have to cook your food."

"Well, that sucks.", Skorpion said, "There's a furnace across the hall, I'm cooking."

"No your not!", Spyro protested, "I have a bad feeling that you're going to poison me."

"We'll all be eating the same thing", Skorpion replied, "If it poisons you, it'll poison all of us."

"What if you use your poison", Spyro questioned, "The kind you and Cynder are immune to."

"Good idea!", Skorpion remarked.

"Damn it.", Spyro realized what he said.

"I was joking", Skorpion replied, "I'm not going to kill you yet."

"Yet?", Spyro questioned.

"That's what I said, isn't it?", Skorpion said.

"Let's just eat and get out of here.", Cynder grew impatient.

"Fine.", Skorpion agreed.


	8. Ch 7: The Wolf Leader Now Is the Stalked

**Chapter 7: The wolf leader now is the stalked.**

The heroes (and assassin) have been flying towards the Valley of Avalar, when 4 bird-like figures appear from a distance.

"What are those?", Spyro asked.

"I can't tell, they're too far away.", Cynder replied

"Dreadwings!", Skorpion yelled.

"Dreadwings?", Cynder questioned, "What do they want with us?"

"Nothing with you", Skorpion answered, "they're coming for me."

"Why?", Spyro asked, "What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing", Skorpion said, "I may have once made a joke."

"What did you say?", Spyro interrogated.

"I said, if I ever was to become like you, for them to just kill me.", Skorpion replied, "I guess they took me seriously."

The once-distant dreadwings now come close.

"Okay, we need to get on the ground, from there we can ambush them", Skorpion planned.

"Alright, fine.", Spyro agreed.

The three landed and ran into the nearby forest.

"Split up!", Skorpion commanded.

Spyro waits patiently behind a tree, Cynder hides quietly in a bush, and Skorpion scouts from the top of a tree. The dreadwings land and begin to scour the forest for the converted assassin.  
>Skorpion makes a loud bird call, to attract the dreadwings' attention; the dreadwings look, only to see a slightly shaking branch. One of the dreadwings flies up to the branch, investigating the source of the disturbance; Skorpion creeps around the tree slowly, in order to get behind the dreadwing.<br>Cynder shakes a bush nearby, to get the dreadwing's attention; Skorpion takes advantage of this, and stabs the monstrous bird in the lower spine. The dreadwing hits the ground with a thud, drawing the notice of the three others. The dreadwings quickly maneuver to their fallen ally, searching for the one they know is responsible, while Spyro and Cynder make a run towards the light of the treeless plain. Dreadwings take quick notice of them and begin to fly after the fleeing dragons. Skorpion jumps from a high tree unto the leading dreadwing, jabbing his tail blade into it's skull and rode it across the forest ground. The dreadwings take quick notice of the assassin and begin to chase him, providing the others time to escape.

"Lemme take one of 'em off your hands", Spyro said, shooting a fireball at one of dreadwings.

The dreadwing turns it attention to the fiery purple dragon, leaving only one for the assassin to deal with.  
>Skorpion runs through the tree tops, leading the dreadwing on a chase; until he finds a tree directly in his path, he runs up the tree and jumps backwards into a nose dive, convexity flames surrounding him, directly onto the dreadwing and going straight through it, unscathed.<p>

Spyro dodges the dreadwings attacks to the best of his abilities, and shoots fireballs in-between dodges; while Skorpion and Cynder watch from a tree limb.

"Well, this is boring.", Skorpion remarked.

"It's better than having to kill another one.", Cynder replied.

"I respectfully disagree.", Skorpion said, "I'll be right back"

Skorpion flies behind the dreadwing and wraps his tail around it's neck, choking it.

"Now kill it already!", Skorpion demanded.

"I had this under control", Spyro protested, "Why are you intervening?"

"You're taking too long", Skorpion answered, "I'm bored."

"Fine, fine", Spyro said.

Spyro knocked Skorpion away from the dreadwing and proceeded to breathe fire against the head of the dreadwing until it's skull was visible.

"That, is how you kill a dreadwing.", Spyro bragged.

"Yeah, yeah, if it makes you feel better", Skorpion replied, "You did alright."

"Alright, I think I did a little better than alright.", Spyro said.

"Nah, it took you about a minute and thirty seconds to kill this dreadwing", Skorpion remarked, "It took me thirteen seconds to kill mine."

"Sorry, I wasn't raised from birth to be an assassin.", Spyro sarcastically replied.

"And I'm not a mutation that could've been the destruction of the planet, am I?", Skorpion said defensively.

**To be continued next chapter...**


	9. Chapter 8: Something We Never Speak Of

**Chapter 8: Something we never speak of.**

"That wasn't me, that was Malefor!", Spyro cried.

"You're a disease, deal with it.", Skorpion attacked.

"I saved the world, not tried to destroy it!", Spyro defended.

"I saved you, therefore I'm the savior of the world.", Skorpion implied, "You know what, we all could be called the savior of the world.", "You just took the credit."

"Maybe I did.", Spyro began to doubt himself, "But I still deserve some respect."

"I give you respect; I just don't like you, that's all.", Skorpion said.

"The feeling's mutual", Spyro replied.

"Is there anyway you two can stop fighting!", Cynder begged, "and I thought Sparx was annoying."

"Hey, I'm right here, y'know!", Sparx yelled.

"I don't think there is.", Skorpion answered.

"Neither do I.", Spyro agreed.

"Well, you two better start finding a way", Cynder commanded, "Tell each other that you're sorry"

"Let me put this as simple as I can, Hell no.", Skorpion replied.

"I'm not apologizing to him.", Spyro stated.

"You better, either that or you'll have to kiss and make up.", Cynder demanded.

Both Skorpion and Spyro's eyes widened upon hearing this, wondering if she was serious.

"Ahem, uhh, purple boy, ehh.", Skorpion forced out, "Ehh, I can't do it."

"Do it!", Cynder yelled.

"I don't know, that kiss is looking pretty good right now.", Skorpion attempted to retain his pride.

"I'm not the one who should be apologizing and I'm certainly not going to kiss him.", Spyro stated.

"Well, I'm not saying I'm sorry.", Skorpion said.

"What, you want me to kiss you?", Spyro questioned.

"I can't stand to look at you, much less kiss you.", Skorpion replied.

"Just do it and get it over with.", Cynder said.

"Do it? You never said anything about that!", Skorpion questioned.

"Apologize or kiss, that's the ultimatum.", Cynder answered.

Skorpion growled and began to circle Spyro like a wolf stalks it's wounded prey.

"Alright, I can do this.", Skorpion said to himself.

"Just go ahead and say it already", Spyro said.

Skorpion ran up to Spyro and shoved his tongue in his mouth and held for a second, before licking the grass.  
>Spyro's eyes widened in shock, his jaw dropped.<p>

"Oh sweet ancestors!", Skorpion yelled, "You taste like smoke!"

Skorpion continued to lick the grass to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Ugh, you sick bastard, would it of killed you to just apologize!", Spyro yelled louder.

Spyro began to rub his mouth across the grass, trying to get his spit off of him.

"If it's not to much to ask.", Cynder quietly said, "Would you do it again?"

Both Spyro and Skorpion stopped immediately and glanced up at Cynder.

"You enjoyed that?", Skorpion asked Cynder.

"Well...", Cynder quietly replied.

"No, not no, Hell no.", Spyro yelled.

"Fine, fine, you didn't have to yell.", Cynder smiled.

"Arrghh, let's just get flying, we have to at least try to make good time.", Spyro said, changing the subject.

"Are you sure?", Cynder asked one last time.

"Yes!", Spyro replied, "We will never speak to anyone about this, ever!"

"Let's just get out of here.", Skorpion said.


	10. Chapter 9: A Priceless Reward

**Chapter 9: A priceless reward.**

Night was drawing near, the three had flown hard all that day to make up for the lost time that morning.

"Down there, by the river.", Skorpion said, "is where we should make camp for the evening.", "See that pile of rocks? We can sleep in there."

"Since when do you decide where we sleep?", Spyro questioned.

"Since you made me make out with you,", Skorpion replied.

"You're the one who did it!", Spyro protested.

"And your the one who let it happen", Skorpion answered, "Admit it, you enjoyed it."

"Can we just drop it?", Spyro said.

"What, the soap?", Skorpion joked, "Because I don't do _all_ that."

The dragons landed at the foot of the rocks.

"We need to go hunting, I'm hungry.", Cynder said.

"Can't you go hunting by yourself?", Spyro replied, annoyed.

"Nah, it's too funny watching you two argue to just leave.", Cynder replied.

"Fine, we'll head out in a moment, I'm thirsty.", Skorpion quickly stated.

Spyro leads Cynder back near the pile of rocks, while Skorpion proceeded to drink from the river.

"I need your help with something", Spyro told.

"Does it involve revenge?", Cynder questioned.

"Yep, I need you to help me though.", Spyro replied.

"Sure, anything.", Cynder stated.

"Alright, we need to get into the rock pile and slide the biggest rock we can find over the entrance.", Spyro plotted.

Skorpion continued to drink from the river, when he heard a pleasured moan from the rock pile, he perked his head up in question.

"Oh, Spyro!", a feminine yell from the small cave.

Skorpion spat all the water from his mouth uncontrollably, in shock of what he just heard. He ran to the base of the rock pile, in order to assure what his wondering self.

"Oh yes, please, more..."

This made the black dragon's jaw drop, he tried his hardest to push the large rock that blocked off the the inside of the rock pile.  
>He hopelessly abandoned the idea of pushing the large rock from the entrance and proceeded to knock the rocks off the top of the pile, a much easier task.<p>

Spyro and Cynder sat in the hollowed-out rock pile, laughing.

"We got you, didn't we?", Spyro joked.

"Wait... what?", Skorpion pondered.

"We were trying to make you think that we were-", Cynder stated, but interrupted by the only other black dragon

"I know, I know!", Skorpion lightened up, "just the thought of that makes me shake."

"You deserved it, this was revenge.", Spyro laughed.

"Well, expect a form of payback.", Skorpion jokingly threatened, "By the way, why did you agree to this?"

"Because your reaction is too funny.", Cynder replied.

"Funny? That was torture!", Skorpion implied.

"Why?", Spyro asked, still laughing.

"You didn't see or hear it from my point of view.", Skorpion replied.

"Heh, I could only imagine.", Spyro replied.

"You should expect revenge.", Skorpion said.

"I won't fall for it, now that you told me.", Spyro said confidently.

"We'll see.", Skorpion remarked.

"Now that we got that out of the way, I'm still hungry.", Cynder stated.

"I'm sure there is something to kill.", Skorpion replied.

"Let me make this more interesting.", Cynder said with a smirk.

"Oh boy.", Spyro rubbed his eyes.

"I agree with purple boy.", Skorpion said, "Why do you insist on these games?"

"It's fun watching you two fight.", Cynder replied.

"Fine, I'll do it.", Skorpion replied, "Simply because it's fun beating purple boy."

"Count me in, you don't know how much I'd love to wipe that smirk off his face.", Spyro agreed

"The first one to kill an animal to eat and bring it back will get to sleep in the rock pile.", Cynder explained.

"That's it?", Spyro questioned.

"Did I mention that I would be sleeping in the rock pile", Cynder added, "And I probably won't be tired."

With these words, Skorpion dashed off into the nearby woods.

"Hey, that's not fair!", Spyro yelled as he followed into the deep forest.

Skorpion climbed up the nearest tree for a vantage point, Spyro watched his eye movements to see where he saw possible food. The black dragon stared towards the nearby plains, at a small group of sheep; Spyro took quick notice and ran forward. Spyro dived through the forest, dodging all trees in his way, while Skorpion jumped from the tree-tops silently, causing a bit of a race. Skorpion shot from the top of a tree, in his landing he would tackle a sheep; Spyro noticed this, and found a way to awake a long sleeping ability, Dragon Time.  
>In a race against time, Spyro ran as fast as he could in this time-slowing daze, becoming roughly the same distance as his opponent from the sheep by the time his mystical ability ended. Spyro breathed a fiery rage at the sheep, while Skorpion pierced it's back with his tail-blade; a victor near-impossible to determined.<p>

"Cheater, I saw that.", Skorpion yelled.

"There was no rule against using Dragon Time.", Spyro challenged.

"Wait, what's that?", Skorpion seemed worried as he looked behind Spyro.

Spyro turned around, questioning what the dragon was worried about, only to find nothing, and that the sly dragon had ran off with the dead sheep.

"Get back here!", Spyro flew after the fastly running dragon.

Spyro tackled Skorpion, before attempting to grab the dead sheep; the black dragon grabbed the sheep and a tug of war began. Both the dragons pulled until they could hear the sheep's spine crack, they both kept the sheep in their mouths and began to walk back to the rock pile.

"Who won?", Cynder asked.

The dragons refused to drop the sheep, in fear of losing.

"You can drop it now, it won't count against you.", Cynder stated.

Both of the boys slowly placed the sheep on the ground.

"So, who won?", Cynder repeated.

"We did.", Skorpion quickly replied.

"So, who gets the reward?", Spyro questioned impatiently.

"How do I know that you didn't plan it out so you could both enjoy 'the reward' ", Cynder asked.

"That's easy, because we hate each other.", Skorpion answered.

"Maybe you two made a deal, a pact, perhaps?", Cynder wondered.

"Screw this, I'm sleeping in that rock pile and if you want to join, maybe I'll screw-", Skorpion said defiantly, but was interrupted by Spyro.

"Please...do not finish that sentence.", Spyro interrupted.

Skorpion stormed into the hollowed rock pile and sat down, making himself comfy.

"Get out, you lost.", Cynder demanded.

"Make me.", Skorpion dared.

"Alright, you asked for it.", Cynder stated, before trotting into the cave.

Several seconds later, a loud girly scream was heard from Skorpion, before he ran out of the pile, his tail tucked between his legs.

"What did she do to you?", Spyro asked, fearing the same may happen to him.

"She did things to me, that no one else could ever do.", Skorpion cried.

"Come on in, Spyro, let's see if you'll cry too.", Cynder threatened.

"No.. I think I'll be fine out here.", Spyro mumbled in fear.


	11. Chapter 10: Redemption and Suicide

**Chapter 10: Redemption and suicide**

"Ah, the Valley of Avalar, I haven't been here in... twelve days.", Skorpion thought out-loud.

"It's still beautiful, even after the world split apart.", Spyro elaborated.

"Remember Spyro, this was the place that we first got intimate", Cynder carelessly ranted about, "Right after smashing the world back together."

Skorpion felt his heart freeze at this bitter reality, that he once became meaningless to the one person he cared hid his sadness by turning it into anger, dashing quickly in front of Spyro and proceeded to take the lead for the flight.

"What's up with you?", Spyro questioned.

Skorpion look back at Spyro with a snarl, exposing his glossy white teeth.

"I think you may have pissed him off.", Cynder stated.

"Let it be known that I'm only flying with you until I go to the healer for something you did.", Skorpion said, his voice echoing in a corrupt tone.

"Why? What do you plan on doing next?", Cynder worried the possible schemes the assassin could have in mind.

"First, I'm going to burn this valley to ashes.", Skorpion threatened, "Then, probably do something that should've been done awhile ago.", "Defeat the enemy that no-one else can, he needs to be rid from this world anyway."

"Who? Malefor is gone, there is no enemy to be defeated!", Spyro replied.

"Yes there is.", Skorpion exclaimed, "The one that's responsible for the death of thousands."

"I saved the world, not destroyed it, how many times must I explain this to you!", Spyro yelled.

"Me, it's me, I'm the last enemy to be destroyed.", Skorpion admitted, "You deserve everything you've been given, even her."

"How could you destroy yourself, look at you, you're...you're...indescribable, you're amazing in the very least!", Cynder pleaded with her friend.

"No, I'm the assassin, the hangman, the angel of death, I'm the last dark agent.", Skorpion explained, "I'm responsible for the hanging of hundreds, I guess it's time the favor was returned."

"You can change, you're not the person you were, that was Malefor's influence on you, not you.", Cynder said.

"What does it matter, I'm useless to the world, there is nothing I can do that 'he' can't.", Skorpion replied, looking at Spyro.

"You know things that no-one else does, you'd be destroying knowledge.", Cynder continued.

"And? The world would be better off not knowing how to harness darkness.", Skorpion remarked.

"But we can use it to our advantage, learn from the darkness, not be consumed by it.", Spyro said.

"You can't do that, no-one can!", Skorpion replied.

"How do you know?", Spyro questioned, "Have you tried it?"

"I'm a living example that it doesn't work!", Skorpion exclaimed.

"You became what Malefor wanted you to become, maybe we should set a different goal.", Spyro answered.

"You would need someone more powerful than Malefor to even consider that.", Skorpion disagreed.

"Well, I'm purple, aren't I?", Spyro said.

"Maybe it would work, I doubt it though.", Skorpion continued.

"We need to at least try it and make sure.", Spyro calmed the ravage assassin down.

"I suppose we can try it, because if you are to manipulate the darkness, you're going to need someone to show you how to control it", Skorpion remarked.

"So, you're alright?", Spyro worried.

"Nope, I still need to die, I'll just hold off on it a little.", Skorpion replied.

"You're not going to die anytime soon.", Cynder said.

"Why? I've killed more things than I could possibly save, and I'm no longer needed in this world.", Skorpion stated.

"I..We need you, because you can help us rebuild and protect us from any future threats.", Cynder blushed.

"Perhaps.", Skorpion replied.

"We're nearing the village now, we should settle this later.", Spyro stated.


	12. Chapter 11: New friends, old enemies

**Chapter 11: New friends, old enemies**

"Spyro, what brings you here?", Hunter asked.

"We're in need of healer for our 'friend' ", Spyro reluctantly called him.

Skorpion and Hunter locked eyes, as if they've been waiting to meet.

"Harroc, is that you?", Skorpion said.

"Kothar, it's been a long while.", Hunter replied, keeping his eyes on the assassin's.

"Do you two know each other?", Cynder questioned.

"You could say that", Hunter replied, "So Spyro, where'd you find this stray?"

"Klen'vur, the dark training temple.", Spyro replied.

"I surprised you're not hanging by your neck right now.", Hunter said to Skorpion.

"I could say the same.", Skorpion replied.

"Let's just go see the healer and leave, come on.", Spyro rushed.

"He doesn't need a healer, he needs to give up and die.", Hunter cruelly remarked.

"Come over here, let's see how quickly _you_ need a healer.", Skorpion dared.

Spyro forced the battle-ready dragon into the healer's tent, Hunter waiting outside.

"Dragons here? What could possibly be of such importance?", The healer sarcastically said.

"This dragon has darkness corrupting him, we need as much of it removed as possible.", Spyro quickly answered.

"A convexity purge? I haven't done one those in years.", The healer replied.

"Can you at least try?", Spyro asked.

"It is a very dangerous process, if he become corrupted during the purge, we'll need someone to weaken him until we remove it completely.", The healer explained.

"That's why we're here.", Spyro answered.

"We have all the tools necessary here and ready, except for one thing", The healer said, "Are _you_ ready, dragon?"

"Almost, I suppose it wouldn't be unreasonable to ask for a goodbye kiss, Cynder?", Skorpion asked with a sly smile.

"I think I'll pass.", Cynder replied.

"It could be the last time you see me alive.", Skorpion persuaded.

Cynder snarled, understanding that it could very well be the last time they see each other, she reluctantly licked him on the cheek.

"Just on the cheek?", Skorpion said.

"You're pushing it.", Cynder threatened.

"You'll wish you would've when my cold, dead body is in your arms and you're crying over it.", Skorpion extorted.

"I hate you.", Cynder replied, before putting her tongue in the dragon's more-than-ready mouth.

Spyro stood behind Cynder watching motionlessly, with a light growl on his face.  
>Skorpion reached his paw around Cynder's back and flipped his middle claw at the annoyed purple dragon, still kissing the dragoness. Cynder pulled away from the dragon rather quickly, much to his discontent.<p>

"Well, I'm ready now, unless Spyro wants one too.", Skorpion sarcastically said.

"I'm going to have to say no.", Spyro replied.

"Aww, I think I'm going to cry.", Skorpion sarcastically remarked.

"Alright then, I guess we can now begin.", The healer stated.

"Unless you _really_ want to show me how much you need me, behind the bushes over there, Cynder.", Skorpion asked.

"Sure!", Cynder cheerfully remarked.

"Seriously?", Skorpion questioned, his face lighting up instantly.

"Of course not!", Cynder said, shaking her head.

"Not even going to give a dying man his last request, you'll be sorry.", Skorpion joked.

"Now are you ready, dragon?", The healer's face showing annoyance.

"Yeah, I guess I'll die love-hungry, though.", Skorpion faked a sad face.

"You'll be fine.", Cynder replied.

"I hope so.", Skorpion continued to fake his emotions.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to leave the tent, the less people in the ritual, the better the body responds.", The healer continued.

"Alright, just yell if you need us.", Spyro said, walking out.

"Trust me, I won't have to yell if something happens.", The healer joked.

"On my gravestone, write 'He was better than purple boy', if you don't mind", This was Skorpion's way of saying good-bye.

"Hunter?", Spyro asked, "What do you know of this assassin?"

"He's good.", Hunter replied, "Good enough to dodge arrows from all directions effortlessly."

"What was that he called you? Harroc?", Spyro continued.

"Harroc, means "Hunter" in Draconic; a language no-one has spoke in many decades.", Hunter answered.

"What was that you called him?", Spyro questioned.

"Kothar? It's just a bit of Draconic I learned, it describes him perfectly.", Hunter explained.

"So he was really that bad?", Spyro wondered.

"He had a weakness though, he could defeat any enemy if he engaged them one at a time.", Hunter continued, "Otherwise, it's just a matter of time until he slips up."


	13. Chapter 12: Wrath of the The Assassin

**Chapter 12: Wrath of the The Assassin**

Black clouds fill the sky of the Valley of Avalar as the ritual takes place, a funnel cloud drops low enough to just barely touch the top of the healer's the tent, a horrific scream is heard that turns into a sadistic laugh; Spyro and Cynder are immediately alerted. They approach the tent, seeing Cheetah warriors armed with bows aiming at the inside of the tent.

"Is the healer alright?", Spyro questioned one of the men standing guard the tent.

"We can't tell and the dragon growls at our attempts to enter.", The warrior replied.

"What part of the tent is the dragon in?", Spyro asked.

"We can't tell, but it's close enough to see us approach.", The warrior answered.

"See, he's a beast, you need to put him out of his misery.", Hunter said.

"If he can be subdued, some of the darkness can be removed, right?", Cynder wondered.

"Yes, but we would need the healer to do so.", The warrior explained.

"Can we talk to him?", Cynder questioned.

"If you want to take the risk, by all means, get him off our hands.", The warrior finished.

Cynder and Spyro quietly stepped into the tent, greeted by ravage growling.

"Thurirl, it's Cynder, please come out.", Cynder said.

"Thurirl is not my name.", A raspy voice spoke, " I am Torke di Lowan, servant of the darkness."

"No you're not, not anymore.", Cynder replied.

"Who are you to tell me what I am.", The voice replied.

"Denthanus di wer Svanti, I was much worse than you ever could be.", Cynder answered.

"You think you're superior to me, "Terror of the Skies"?", The dragon said.

"No, I don't.", Cynder answered.

"Then why do you challenge me?", The assassin replied.

"Because you love me, I know you won't attack me.", Cynder said.

"You...are wrong.", The dark dragon said.

This both shocked and scared Cynder, she dashed backwards. The dragon's tail blade swung directly where Cynder's throat would've been if she hadn't moved.  
>There stood the dragon of nightmares, appearing full grown.<p>

"Dragon, why do you do this?", Spyro questioned.

"I am the darkness, I live to serve Malefor.", The dragon stated.

"You mean you live to serve, not actually do anything of importance.", Spyro taunted.

"Do you wish to lie upon the ground, near lifeless as the healer does?", The dark incarnation of Skorpion threatens.

"Where is the healer?", Spyro stalled.

"In the corner, bleeding out.", The black dragon laughed.

"Show him to me.", Spyro said.

"As you wish.", Skorpion's dark-self said.

Cynder took advantage of the dragon's temporary unawareness, to jump on his back and hold his throat with her tail.

"Spyro, take him down, now!", Cynder yelled.

Spyro knocked the dragon from his feet using his Earth ability.

"Hold him down, I'll get the healer back on his feet.", Spyro said.

Spyro ran to the near-unconscious healer, who was lying on the floor.

"Get up! We have him downed!", Spyro yelled in the healer's face.

The healer struggled to get to his feet.

"Spyro! He's trying to get up, do something!", Cynder cried.

Spyro ran back to the dragon and used his ice breath to secure the dragon's limbs to the ground.

"Healer! Do it now!", Spyro said.

The healer grabbed his staff and placed one end over the struggling dragon's chest.

"Leor wer whedab, natorki wer sepa. Isthasyi soves nomeno sepa spical ekess wer mitne", The healer chanted in Draconic.

The dark dragon's resistance soon faded, he returned back to his smaller, adolescent self.

"Heh, I'm tied down and Cynder's on top of me, this is a dream, right?", Skorpion said, his voice now returning to normal.

"I..I have an excuse!", Cynder felt an need to explain herself.

"You just like riding me, don't you?", Skorpion joked, "Oh, didn't see you there, purple boy."

"We faced a little resistance from you.", Spyro said, breathing heavily.

"Really? I don't remember anything happening.", Skorpion replied.

"Take our word for it, you resisted.", Spyro stated.

"So are you just going to leave me tied up or...?", Skorpion asked.

"Nah, I thought we'd just leave you here, you don't mind me sitting on you, do you?", Cynder joked.

"I can handle it, but if you feel something poke you, it's not my fault.", Skorpion continued.

"In that case, I think it's better off if I move.", Cynder said.

"Well, remove this icy stuff then, I'm not staying if you aren't.", Skorpion replied.

"Fine, hold on.", Spyro said, he placed his lips on the ice and breathed ever-so slightly, trying not to burn the subdued dragon.

"You don't have to worry about burning me, purple boy, I kinda like it.", Skorpion joked.

Spyro removed all the ice holding the dragon; Skorpion jumped up rather quickly.

"So now what?", Skorpion asked, impatient for no reason.

"We return to the new dragon temple, see what to do next.", Spyro replied.

"Race you there.", Skorpion dared.

"Sure.", Spyro agreed.

Skorpion ran out of the tent, holding his middle talon on his left paw at Hunter.


	14. Chapter 13: Return of the Heroes

**Chapter 13: Return of the Heroes**

"Come on, purple boy, at least try to keep up!", Skorpion yelled.

"I can't keep up with an assassin who was trained to be faster than anyone else, big deal.", Spyro yelled back.

"No, you can't; you really need to work on that.", Skorpion shouted.

"Why do I have to be faster than you?", Spyro questioned.

"Because you're purple, you're supposed to be better than me", Skorpion replied.

"Well, maybe I'm just having an off-day.", Spyro defended.

"I guess that makes two things I'm better than you at.", Skorpion laughed.

"What's the other?", Spyro asked.

"Well, it's not flying and it starts with an F.", Skorpion answered.

"How do you know that you're better than me at it?", Spyro wondered.

"Ask Cynder.", Skorpion laughed merrifully.

"You're a sick bastard.", Spyro said.

"What? I was going to say 'Fighting'?", Skorpion replied, "If anything, you're the sick bastard!"

"I'm sure that's what the horny black dragon meant.", Spyro sarcastically stated.

"What did you think I meant then?", Skorpion asked.

"Fu- why does it matter?", Spyro stopped himself.

"Heh, yeah I'm probably better than you at that too.", Skorpion taunted.

"Could you both shut up!", Cynder yelled.

"Make me- Wait! I didn't mean it!", Skorpion backed down.

"That's what I thought.", Cynder said in satisfaction.

The dragons landed at the beautifully rebuilt dragon temple, much larger than the previously destroyed one.

"This place looks different from what I remember.", Skorpion stated.

"It was rebuilt, I assume, unless this building just magically appeared here one day.", Spyro sarcastically said.

"By whom?", Skorpion questioned.

"I'm not sure.", Spyro replied.

The trio of dragons walked into the new temple, to see hundreds of dragons of all ages in the temple lobby.

"Spyro, Cynder, come in!", Volteer yelled across the commotion.

The load of dragons became silent as they turned to look at the saviors of the world, they made a path for the dragons to walk through to the other side. Spyro trotted through the crowd, as Cynder and Skorpion walked slightly behind, obviously threatened by the swarm of their once foes.

"I see you brought the assassin.", Terrador said, trying to show that he cared.

"We faced a problem at the healer, but other than that it's been alright.", Spyro replied.

"I'm glad he's pacified at least.", Terrador stated.

"I'm standing right here, you know.", Skorpion remarked.

"Young dragon, I am Terrador, Earth Guardian.", Terrador said, in an attempt to make a good impression.

"I know who you are, I almost killed you six times, I did my research.", Skorpion rudely stated.

"I know you know me, young dragon", Volteer requested, "Though if I may ask, what is your name?"

"I answer to a lot of things: Assassin, Angel of Demise, The Hangman of Klen'vur, Harbinger of Death, the list goes on and on.", Skorpion replied.

"What do we call you now that you are no longer any of those things?", Cyril peacefully questioned.

"How do you know I'm no longer one of those things?", Skorpion answered.

"I have faith that you've abandoned such atrocities.", Cyril said.

"What do you plan on doing with me now, hang me from the balcony?", Skorpion changed the subject.

"No, we need you to train in less-corrupt fighting styles, that's a start", Terrador stated.

"So, he'll be staying here for awhile?", Spyro pondered.

"I think the best way for him to adapt to lighter fighting styles is for him to travel with you two.", Terrador said, "If that's alright both of you"

"I think it's a great idea, but I may have to rough him up a little.", Cynder replied.

"Oh please, rough me up good.", Skorpion joked.

"I guess it's fine with me, if you promise not to stab me in the back.", Spyro said with a smile.

"Warriors like us, Spyro? Nah, I'd stab you right between those pretty little amethyst eyes of yours.", Skorpion replied.

The guardians stared at the assassin, shocked at the words that came out of his mouth.

"That was a joke.", Skorpion defended himself.


	15. Chapter 14: You mad, bro?

**Chapter 14: You mad, bro?**

"Where did all these dragons come from?", Spyro asked.

"There are small rural communities of dragons scattered across the world, Spyro.", Volteer replied.

"Why are you just now telling me this?", Spyro questioned.

"Because Malefor's men were everywhere, it's not right to risk the lives of thousands of dragons over casual conversation.", Volteer answered.

"Well you did a damn good job hiding it.", Skorpion stated.

"What? Did you honestly think you were the only generation of dragons left?", Cyril laughed.

"Well, I assumed.", Skorpion replied, "I guess Cynder kinda lucked out, eh?"

"Why do you say that?", Cynder asked.

"That would make you the last female dragon and both Spyro and I want children.", Skorpion answered.

"And?", Cynder questioned.

"I didn't think you'd be so open to the idea.", Skorpion smiled.

"No I meant, why should I give a damn that you two wanted children, I'm not volunteering.", Cynder replied.

"What if we made you?", Skorpion's smile grew into a smirk.

"I'd like to see you try.", Cynder taunted.

"Good point, very good point.", Skorpion backed off.

"Maybe it's time that you three mingled with the crowd a bit.", Terrador said, "I'm sure they're looking forward to meeting you all"

"Meeting me? I highly doubt that.", Skorpion replied.

"If they meet you, they may learn to trust you as an ally better.", Terrador explained.

"I think they'd hate him more after talking to him.", Spyro joked.

"Probably.", Skorpion agreed.

The three walked into the merge of dragons, all the them attempting to talk to the legendary purple dragon at once.  
>A group of three dragonesses donning purple and yellow armor approached Spyro.<p>

"It's Spyro!", One of the dragonesses squealed.

"Hi?", Spyro seemed surprised.

Two of the walked on each side of Spyro and kissed him on the cheek simultaneously, Spyro's face blushed.  
>Skorpion put his face in his paws and said in a singsong voice, "Someone's gonna get their ass kicked"<br>When nothing happened, the assassin looked over at Cynder, who was snarling and growling, but somehow managed to hold her tongue. After elbowing their way through the crowd once more, they proceeded down a hallway, where rooms stood on each side of the hall, probably bedrooms of some sort.

A pink dragoness turned the corner on the other side of the hall.

"Well if it isn't the big sexy purple dragon of legends..", The dragoness smirked.

"Don't talk to him", Cynder snarled.

The attempted to approach the assassin instead.

"A black dragon? I bet you're tough enough to please a lady.", The dragoness seduced.

"You're not talking to him either, damn it!", Cynder snapped.

No-one was more surprised by this than Skorpion, who was surprised by Cynder's defense of him, did she actually not want him with anyone else? or did she just want to make his life miserable?  
>Cynder proceeded to drag the boys into a room and shut the heavy wooden door behind them.<p>

"I hate these people.", Cynder said.

"They're just trying to be friendly, I assume.", Spyro replied in an attempt to calm her down.

"Well if you're angry, I know something that could help...", Skorpion lightened up.

"If you say what I think you're about to say, I'm going to castrate you.", Cynder hate-fully stated.

"Well I was going to suggest "Sparring", but now I'm a little afraid to.", Skorpion remarked.

"Fine, I need someone to beat the hell out of", Cynder replied.

"That's why we're here", Skorpion said.

"Let's go then!", Cynder yelled.

"Wait, where is the "Training Arena" of some sort?", Skorpion questioned.

"Under the statue of Malefor.", Spyro answered.

"Heh, irony.", Skorpion trotted out the door.

The dragons approached the statue of Malefor, replaced by a statue of Malefor's corrupted state. instead of the elder and scholar the previous statue was of.

"Hello, Father..", Skorpion mumbled as Spyro opened the passage to the training room.

As they entered the secret room, Cynder tackled Skorpion to the ground, making him slide across the hard stone floor. The dragon jumped up quickly, only to be flung into the air, and hit at such force to make him hit the wall on the other side of the room. Skorpion struggled back to his feet and spat fresh blood on the ground.

"Did I hurt you?", Cynder mocked.

"Nah, just got my blood pumping.", Skorpion popped his bones, "Try that again."

"As you wish.", Cynder replied.

The dragoness charged at the assassin, Skorpion turned into his shadow form as she ran through him, materializing after she'd passed. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pushed her across the floor at high speeds, Cynder was slowed only by a stone wall.

"Come on, baby, I'm an assassin, not a punching bag.", Skorpion laughed.

Cynder stood back up, revealing a raw spot among her scales where she slid upon the stone.

"I thought you were going to be sparring, not have a death-match!", Spyro yelled.

"You obviously weren't raised under the hand of Malefor, this is sparring. Sparring simply means that we're not going to try to kill each other.", Skorpion explained.

"Less talk, assassin.", Cynder readied herself.

"Your move, fanol", Skorpion taunted.

Cynder used her wind element to shoot the taunting assassin to the ceiling, Skorpion rebounded by turning his descent into a ground slam, making a purposeful loud thud.

"Cynder, I forgot how good you were at blowing, maybe you could-", The assassin was interrupted.

"No.", Cynder replied.


	16. Chapter 15: Set Phases to Stun

**Chapter 15: Set Phases to Stun**

"Alright, purple boy, you think you can beat the assassin?", Skorpion dared.

"I'd prefer to not hurt you or myself in this fist-fight that you call sparring.", Spyro declined.

"You need to learn to control your darkness.", Skorpion explained.

"Not today.", Spyro said.

"Oh, I get it, I'm going to have to piss you off.", Skorpion laughed, "This will be fun"

"It won't work.", Spyro lied.

"It's worth a shot, though", Skorpion continued, "Hey, Cynder, come here a minute!"

"Wait, what are you about to do?", Spyro feared.

The dragoness did as the assassin wished, her injuries not seeming to bother her anymore.

"You want this dragon to fight to the best of his abilities, no?", Skorpion stated.

"Yeah, I suppose so.", Cynder answered.

"Then you want him to be able to control his darkness, rather than the darkness control him?", Skorpion went on.

"Of course.", Cynder replied.

"Would you give maybe under a moment of your time for it to happen?", Skorpion asked.

"Sure.", Cynder agreed.

"Good, then you must do as I say for this to work.", Skorpion finished.

"Okay, I can do that.", Cynder remarked, not knowing what she just signed herself up for.

Skorpion whispered the plan to Cynder, her enthusiastic smile turned into a frown.

"Are you sure that's necessary?", Cynder questioned.

"I have to piss him off for the training to begin.", Skorpion explained, "That would piss him off, wouldn't it?"

"I hope your voice is pissing him off.", Cynder stated.

"Come on, you act as if you don't want to.", Skorpion smirked.

"What gave me away, huh?", Cynder replied sarcastically.

"The damn look on that pretty face of yours.", Skorpion answered.

"Let's just get this over with.", Cynder grew impatient.

"That's what she-never mind, this isn't the time. ", Skorpion stopped himself.

"If you're about to do what I think you're about to do, I'm going to kick your ass.", Spyro yelled.

"That's the idea!", Skorpion cheerfully replied.

"I'm already getting annoyed.", Spyro stated.

"Good, let the hate consume you.", The assassin explained, "Then release it, willingly."

"I don't have enough hate for it to consume me, I'm more strong-willed than that.", Spyro replied.

"Then let's make some, eh?", Skorpion said, "Phase one, part one."

"Phase one?", Spyro said in outrage.

"There are four phases, the fourth one's my favorite.", Skorpion explained.

"Hurry up, I'm getting bored.", Spyro stated.

"Phase one, part one.", Skorpion told.

The assassin licked Cynder on the nose, a sly smile cracked his face; Skorpion then looked at Spyro.

"You pissed yet?", Skorpion questioned.

"Not really.", Spyro replied.

"Good, phase one, part two.", The assassin stated.

Cynder faked enthusiasm, knowing that what she was about to do was for a good cause.  
>She licked the dragon back, the assassin tightened up all of his muscles and became perfectly still, to prevent his face from blushing.<p>

"You mad?", Skorpion taunted.

"Nope.", Spyro answered.

"Excellent, phase two", Skorpion smiled.

Skorpion's face lightened up immediately, as he locked lips with the dragoness, he moved his eyes over towards Spyro, who seemed slightly bothered.

"Mad yet?", Skorpion asked.

"Not in the slightest.", Spyro's face showed different.

"Almost phase four!", The assassin laughed,

The black dragon popped his neck and smirked widely; he tackled her and placed his tongue in her mouth.  
>Cynder's face that once showed discomfort grew calm, she was cautious about not showing any signs of enjoyment, for she knew that she would never hear the end of it.<p>

"You're pretty well-tempered, a skill I lack myself.", Skorpion stared at the purple dragon.

Spyro's face twitched in an attempt to not show anger, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"I appreciate it, because it's time for phase four.", Skorpion smirked wildly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's phase four?", Spyro asked.

"Guess.", The assassin smiled.

"I think I know.", Spyro said, trying to keep cool.

"Good, now to begin.", Skorpion laughed.

Skorpion stretched his limbs and walked towards Cynder, being knocked to the ground by Spyro.

"Damn it, right before the good part too.", Skorpion remarked.

Spyro's now black scales and white eyes made terrifying presence.

"Control yourself, hero.", The assassin said.

Spyro walked towards the assassin, Skorpion stood his ground.

"Go ahead, if it makes you feel better, attack me.", Skorpion stated.

Spyro charged the assassin, pushing him to the ground. The corrupted purple dragon followed up by breathing convexity on the stunned dragon, encasing him in stone. The statue of the once powerful dragon striked sadness into the heart of Cynder, while Spyro laughed rancid-like.  
>The stone monument shook slightly and burst open, revealing the black dragon inside.<p>

"I said you could attack me, not turn me into stone.", Skorpion adjusted his shoulders.

The assassin tackled the dark incarnation of Spyro and held him down.

"Calm yourself.", Skorpion said, relaxed.

Spyro slammed Skorpion off of him, making him hit the wall.  
>The assassin stood back up, now standing at a height that could challenge an elder.<p>

"Be not afraid.", The corrupted Skorpion spoke, his words seemed pacified.

Spyro attempted to charge the much larger dragon, only to result in him being downed.

"Control, Spyro, control.", The dark incarnation of Skorpion murmured.

"I'll kill you!", Dark Spyro yelled.

"Calm down, I'll let you up.", The assassin stated.

The corrupted dragon stopped his struggle, Skorpion held up his end of the deal and let him up.

"Now, turn back, come back to us.", Skorpion demanded.

"Why, you don't control me!", the corrupted version of Spyro yelled.

"You can't go out there like this, they'll try to kill you, all of your friends.", The assassin pleaded.

Spyro fell over, his scales returning to their normal color.  
>Skorpion put his face in his paws and shrunk back to his smaller self.<p>

"See, I told you that you could control it.", Skorpion said.

"You're right, that was...amazing.", Spyro agreed.

Skorpion began to walk towards the exit, his left hind leg making him limp.

"Aw, did the big bad assassin get hurt?", Cynder laughed.

"Yeah, come kiss it and make it feel better.", Skorpion smiled innocently.

"I think you'll live without it.", Cynder said.

"I suppose you'll never live up to your promise then.", Skorpion laughed.

"What promise?", Cynder questioned.

"Remember? Second Battle of Mivich, ehh, seven years ago?", The assassin recalled.

"Oh, you're still going to hold that over my head.", Cynder said, laughing.

"Hell yeah, I expected you to pull through on that one.", Skorpion continued.

"What was it?", Spyro asked.

"Oh nothing, just mindless talk and excitement after winning a very important battle.", Cynder replied.

"And a promise.", Skorpion laughed at the memory.

"What was the promise?", Spyro grew impatient.

"Well, it doesn't really matter.", Cynder ignored.

"Either you tell him, or I will.", Skorpion threatened.

"Fine, fine, okay, we won the Second Battle of Mivich and I was a little excited, since it was a major target and I told him...", Cynder stopped.

"Told him what?", Spyro grew impatient.

"Go on, tell him.", Skorpion laughed.

"Well, I promised that when we got back to the base that I would, ehh, I don't know how to word this.", Cynder stalled.

"Just say it already!", Spyro said.

"I said I would lick him everywhere, from the tip of his nose to the end of his tail.", Cynder admitted.

Spyro's jaw dropped, the assassin laughed at his reaction.

"It's only right that she keeps her promises, eh?", Skorpion smirked.


	17. Chapter 16: Of leashes and bodyguards

**Chapter 16: Of leashes and bodyguards**

Spyro and Cynder stood in the small room wearing elaborate armor and decorations, while Skorpion sits on the other side, wearing nothing but his scales.

"So why do you feel the need to dress up", Skorpion questioned.

"It's a formal event, I plan on dressing as formal as possible because of it.", Spyro answered.

"I refuse to wear armor.", Skorpion stated.

"Why? I'm sure you clean up well... maybe.", Spyro jokingly insulted.

"Well, all my armor doesn't exactly fit anymore.", Skorpion answered.

"What kind of armor would you've wore to this kinda thing?", Spyro asked.

"Usually during formal events, Cynder kept me on a tight leash... literally.", Skorpion laughed.

"Like, she actually made you wear a leash?", Spyro seemed interested.

"Yeah, she joked and called me her pet.", Skorpion replied.

"I'm right here, y'know.", Cynder made her presence known.

"Hey, I didn't put the leash on myself.", Skorpion said.

"You might as well have, you wanted it on so bad.", Cynder continued.

"I didn't say I liked it, I just never really resisted either.", Skorpion defended himself.

"Same thing", Cynder replied.

"You're both kind of messed up, if you asked me.", Sparx stated.

"She made me sit beside her throne, while she stroked my...", Skorpion said.

"Eww, that's disgusting!", Spyro interrupted.

"Head! I was going to say head!", Skorpion yelled, "What is wrong with you!"

"Oh, I thought you were going to say-", Spyro replied, but was interrupted by the assassin.

"I know what you thought I was going to say!", Skorpion loudly interrupted.

The dragons walked down the long hall that opened into the lobby, where a feast was to take place.  
>Dragons of all ages stood at the sides of the red woven carpet, where the dragons approached from.<br>The room grew silent as the heroes and the assassin walked the path, only to grow loud once after the dragons went about halfway down the trail. Skorpion kept his head low and snarled at anyone that made eye contact with him.

The dragons sat side-by-side on the stone floor, as the other dragons approached the seating area.  
>Younger dragons raced each other to sit across from Spyro, who was between Cynder and the assassin.<br>A red dragon, a little younger than Spyro perhaps was able to beat the crowd.

"H...hi...Spyro.", The dragon mumbled.

"Hello", Spyro replied, trying to make the dragon less nervous.

Water was passed throughout the dragons, in order to keep them occupied while the food was prepared.

"Mmm, water.", Skorpion dived in.

"So are you like, his bodyguard or something?", The red dragon asked the assassin.

Skorpion coughed the water from his mouth and stared at the questioning dragon.

"Oh, I'm going to have to hurt you, aren't I.", Skorpion tried to keep his cool.

"Ignore him, he's a little ornery right now.", Spyro attempted to be nice.

"Where's the food?", Skorpion asked, annoyed.

"It should be coming anytime now.", Spyro said, now trying to calm the assassin down too.

"I'm going to kill and eat you.", Skorpion threatened.

"You can't eat someone of your own species.", The red dragon corrected.

"Just watch me.", Skorpion laughed.


	18. Chapter 17: Where it counts

**Chapter 17: Where it counts**

"Where's the food?", Skorpion grew impatient.

"You act as if it's been days since you last ate anything.", Cynder said.

"It has.", Skorpion replied.

"No it hasn't, we ate that sheep two days ago...oh wait, right.", Cynder remembered.

Skorpion rubbed his eyes in boredom and looked around the massive room, the falling sun made the room a relaxing orange.

"So how do you know each other again?", The red dragon asked.

"Well, purple boy just showed up at my house one day and beat the shit out of me, then told me to follow him because he was going to get me healed.", Skorpion answered.

"How do you know her?", The dragon questioned.

"Well, she was the first thing I saw after I hatched, we've fought together, trained together, slept together "

"Slept together?", The dragon's eyes widened.

"Beside each other, for warmth, it was really cold in caves safe enough for us to sleep in as it is.", The assassin explained, "What's with you children and your assumptions?"

"So you two have never...", The red dragon asked.

"Let's not go there, it's not a good time.", Skorpion declined.

"Why not?", The dragon persisted.

"Me and purple boy have what you could call a fragile alliance, I'd prefer to not say things that could further strain that alliance.", Skorpion answered.

"So you're implying that your answer would've made Spyro mad?", The red dragon questioned.

"You ask too many questions, kid.", Skorpion quickly answered.

"Come on, just tell me, we already know now.", The dragon persuaded.

"Maybe.", Skorpion admitted.

"Maybe what?", The red dragon said, his face smiling.

"Maybe stuff happens.", Skorpion defended.

"Tell me.", Spyro's face grew serious.

"Well, when a male and a female love each other very much, or are being controlled by Malefor's influence...", Skorpion placed his paw over his head.

"Oh, spare me the details.", Spyro stated.

"Wait, does this mean the Cynder's a w-", Sparx was interrupted by the assassin.

"You may not want to finish that sentence.", Skorpion pointed at Cynder.

Sparx looked at Cynder, who was staring at him and snarling.  
>Bread was soon passed across the long wooden plank that was used as a table.<p>

"Oh look, food, I can't talk anymore, I'm too hungry.", Skorpion tried to get himself off the frying pan.

"No you're not, we're not done with this yet.", Spyro said.

"Damn it, what else is there to talk about?", Skorpion questioned.

"We'll find something.", Spyro replied.

"I've had to hear about things you two've done, now the favor has been returned, eh?", Skorpion made light of the conversation.

Skorpion glanced at Cynder, who had her face in almost touching the wooden table carving into it with her claw, attempting to ignore the conversation.

"Well, we've tried.", Cynder said.

"Tried? It's not something like that, you either do it or you don't.", Skorpion replied, "Unless...ohhh."

"Whh...why did you bring _that_ up!", Spyro seemed shocked.

"Wait, wait, wait, you mean that you never... finished?", Skorpion asked, about to burst out laughing.

"Well, kinda, it's hard to explain.", Cynder replied.

Skorpion couldn't hold in his laughing anymore, he spat bread all over the table in his spree.

"I knew it! I knew he was lacking somewhere!", Skorpion laughed hysterically.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore.", Spyro said, looking annoyed.

"I guess the shoe's on the other foot now, eh purple boy!", Skorpion tried to stop his laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.", Spyro growled.

"I guess _I am_ better than you at that too!", Skorpion continued to laugh, his breathing seemed struggled because of it.

"I'm going to be the one laughing when you choke to death.", Spyro stated.

"But I'll die happy.", Skorpion tried to calm down, failing.

"It's not really even that funny", Spyro defended himself.

"Oh yes it is, I'm better than the special purple dragon at _that_; that just made my life worth living.", Skorpion stated.

"Great.", Spyro said sarcastically.

"Indeed.", Skorpion fell over, laughing until it hurts.


	19. Chapter 18: Payback Time

**Chapter 18: Payback Time**

"I'm glad that's over.", Spyro stated.

"That was excruciating", Skorpion agreed.

"The food was pretty good though.", Cynder stated.

"Oh, I forgot about the food.", Skorpion sarcastically replied.

"Oh come on, I had to tell them, especially since I told them about Spyro.", Cynder defended herself.

"You didn't have to tell them!", Skorpion snapped back.

"It was deserved, I told them about Spyro and you didn't have a problem, in fact, you laughed, a lot.", Cynder answered.

"But purple boy isn't me!", Skorpion yelled in protest.

"What, you gonna cry?...or scream?", Spyro taunted and laughed.

"No... are you ever going to be able to please a lady?", Skorpion tried to reverse the insults.

"No, no, no, the shoe's back on the rightful foot, mine.", Spyro deflected.

"Oi, dragonfly! Which one is funnier?", Skorpion looked at Sparx.

"Yours' is funnier.", Sparx replied.

"No it isn't! Why?", Skorpion grew annoyed.

"Ha, even he said it was funnier!", Spyro laughed joyfully.

"Because it's much less common, but not as problematic.", Sparx explained.

"That's right, at least I can do my job.", Skorpion defended.

"But it's still funny!", Spyro replied.

"No it isn't.", Skorpion stopped.

"Yes it is!", Spyro continued.

"No it isn't!", Skorpion yelled.

"What? I think it's cute that the big bad assassin is a screamer.", Spyro taunted.

"I hate you.", Skorpion stated.

"You gonna scream about it?", Spyro continued to taunt.

Skorpion ran ahead of the group, mumbling and growling.  
>Spyro ran up beside him, so he could continue to make fun of him.<p>

"Oh, yes, AHHH!", Spyro mocked the assassin.

Skorpion stepped on the purple dragon's paw, making sure his talons dug into his scales; Spyro let out a loud yell.

"God, Spyro, your scream is so sexy.", Skorpion sarcastically remarked.

"Shut the hell up.", Spyro felt embarrassed.

The dragons continued down the hall, turning the corner where two slightly older dragons stood.

"I didn't know they let whores in the dragon temple.", One of the dragons snickered.

Both Spyro and Skorpion stopped at the sound of this, defending what they would both claim as theirs.

"Just ignore them, let's go.", Cynder said, not wanting to make a fistfight out of it.

Skorpion tried to heed Cynder's warning, but happened to just look back at the dragons.

"What are you looking at, Scarhead?", The same dragon laughed.

Skorpion tackled the dragon against the wall and held his tail-blade against his throat.  
>He answered, "A dead man"<br>The dragon seemed terrified and looked over to his friend, who had already ran off.

"P...p...please, I was just having fun, just don't kill me.", The dragon begged.

"As was I.", Skorpion smiled and retracted his tail-blade.

The dragon ran off, his face wet from what appeared to be tears.  
>Cynder was shocked by the actions of her friend, while Spyro seemed impressed.<p>

"You could've just...", Cynder's jaw dropped.

"What, killed him? I could've, but I chose not to.", Skorpion replied.

"I was expecting you to scream at him.", Spyro laughed.

"Go screw yourself.", Skorpion joked.

"That's what I have her for, moron.", Spyro taunted.

Skorpion stopped walking once more.

"Oh, damn.", Spyro realized what just happened in relation to what he just said.

The dragons finally got back a room that they planned to sleep in.  
>Skorpion noticed the one bed and laughed quietly to himself, seeing the fight that was about to unfold.<p>

"So who's sleeping where?", Skorpion asked.

"We'll take the bed, you're sleeping in the floor.", Spyro replied.

"Maybe you should take the floor, my back is hurting.", Skorpion found an excuse.

"No, no, no, you'll be fine.", Spyro engaged in verbal combat.

"I'll take the floor, you two can have the bed.", Cynder stopped the battle.

"Hell no, I'm not going to sleep by him, do you have any idea what he'd do to me?", Spyro joked.

"Maybe we can all sleep in the bed", Cynder replied.

"A three-way, maybe.", Skorpion laughed.

"I meant just sleeping, not...that.", Cynder answered.

"Yeah, we all know your screaming would wake up the whole temple.", Spyro taunted.

"Fine, we can try it.", Skorpion got the topic off of himself.

Spyro and Cynder lay side-by-side, while Skorpion lied at their feet, keeping his head on Cynder's side.

"Why are you facing her side?", Spyro wondered what plot the assassin had up his sleeve.

"For the view", Skorpion smirked and laughed.

Cynder adjusted her tail, so the dragon would enjoy his sleeping position in the least.

"Damn it.", Skorpion acted disappointed.


	20. Chapter 19: It's not funny!

**Chapter 19: It's not funny!**

"Hey, assassin, are you still sleeping?", Spyro asked.

"Yes.", Skorpion replied.

"Oh, okay...Wait a minute!", Spyro yelled.

"What time is it?", Skorpion questioned.

"A little after sunrise.", Spyro answered.

"Really?", Skorpion raised his head up, noticing he was on the floor.

"Huh, I remember being on the bed, I guess I was dreaming again.", Skorpion pondered.

"You were.", Spyro smiled.

"I'm going to kill you.", Skorpion threatened.

"What? We didn't want you up there anyway.", Spyro defended himself.

"Can you speak for both?", Skorpion asked.

"Why would she want you up there?", Spyro replied.

"Cynder likes a strong male at her feet.", Skorpion answered.

"Why is that?", Spyro continued.

"For the things I do with my tongue", Skorpion smirked.

"Well, at least then you couldn't scream.", Spyro taunted.

"Oh, you sonofa...", Skorpion mumbled.

"Where is she anyway?", Spyro wondered.

"Probably somewhere.", Skorpion replied.

"You say that as if she possibly isn't somewhere, like in another world that's not classified as somewhere.", Spyro thought.

"That just blew my mind.", The assassin said.

"I have thoughts like that a lot.", Spyro answered.

"Mushrooms can cause that.", Skorpion replied.

"We'll talk about that later, let's go find her.", Spyro stated.

"You're a little over-possessive, don't'cha think?", Skorpion replied.

"Shaddup.", Spyro walked out.

The two dragons walked through the hall and into the massive lobby, the swarm of dragons eating breakfast at the table.  
>Instead of the warm, celebrated welcome they got last time, they barely even received any acknowledgment.<p>

"There they are!", Cynder yelled from across the room.

Cynder was sitting with a group of other dragonesses, she and another appeared to be the "leaders" of the pack.  
>She waved them over and the boys sat on the ground by her, obviously dumbfounded by the amount of females surrounding them.<p>

"So I see you finally woke up.", Cynder stated.

"Trust me, it wasn't by choice.", Skorpion replied.

"I thought you boys just wanted your alone time", Cynder laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean!", Spyro replied.

"Y'know, maybe 'experiment' again, like you did in the meadow.", Cynder taunted.

All of the dragonesses giggled, embarrassing the assassin and purple dragon.

"Y..you told them about that?", Skorpion yelled in protest.

"Yeah, they actually think it's kinda cute.", Cynder smiled.

"What about...that other thing that you revealed last night?", Skorpion questioned.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me, I know they'd love to hear about that.", Cynder said.

Both Spyro and Skorpion slapped their paws over their eyes.

"Yeah, you see that big, tough assassin right there, I bet you would've never guessed that he's a screamer in bed.", Cynder told.

Skorpion put his head in-between his front paws in embarrassment.

"And the legendary purple dragon, who's suppose to be perfect in every art; well he's not perfect at everything..", Cynder laughed.

"Don't...finish that sentence, please.", Spyro interrupted.

"How are you going to stop me?", Cynder taunted.

"Tell them!", Skorpion begged, in an attempt to get the attention off of him.

"Let's just say, he's not very impressive in _certain areas_.", Cynder laughed.

Spyro put his face in a similar position as the assassin's, while the dragonesses laughed.

"I'd like to make you scream..", An ice dragoness whispered to the assassin.  
>Skorpion simply glanced up, shook his head horizontally, and placed it back on his paws.<p>

The dragonesses stared at the embarrassed dragons, giggling and laughing at the legendary men.  
>Whoever they happened to glance at, they were greeted by a seductive growl.<p> 


	21. Chapter 20: Heroes of the Day

**Chapter 20: Heroes of the Day**

**Later that day...  
><strong>

Sparx and the assassin lay in the nearby meadow, as Spyro approaches, he notices they appear to be...singing?

"The window burns, to light the way back home", Skorpion joyfully sang

"A light that warms, no matter where they've gone", Sparx continues

"They're off to find the hero of the day", The assassin sings

"But what if they should fall, by someone's wicked way?", Sparx sings back

"Still the window burns, time so slowly turns", Skorpion musically replied.

"Someone there is sighing", Sparx sang.

"Keepers of the flames", The assassin continued.

"Do you feel your names?", Sparx answered.

"Do you hear your babies crying?", Skorpion finished.

Skorpion lied on his back, his paws in the air as if he were standing.

"What were you just now doing?", Spyro questioned.

"What did it look like we were doing?", Skorpion replied.

"Singing.", Spyro answered.

"Heh, smart man.", Skorpion sarcastically stated.

"What were you singing?", Spyro asked.

"A song, dumbass.", Skorpion replied.

"Okay then, why are you laying like that?", Spyro grew annoyed.

"Because it's comfy", The assassin adjusted his back.

"Excuse me while I tend to how I feel", Sparx sang.

"These things return to me that still seem real", Skorpion sang back.

"Stop singing!", Spyro yelled.

"Why?", Sparx questioned.

"We were trying to have a conversation.", Spyro stated.

"No we weren't, I was just listening to you out of boredom.", Skorpion hatefully replied.

"The way you're laying obviously isn't comfortable, your spines must be digging into the dirt.", Spyro got back on topic.

"Well it reminds me of my favorite thing to do.", The assassin laughed under his breath.

"What's that?", Spyro wondered.

"I hate to answer a question with a question, but what is one hundred thirty-two minus sixty-three?", Skorpion smirked.

Spyro sat down and thought for a second, before replying, "sixty-nine?"

"Yeeeeeaah.", The assassin laughed.

"You're sick", Spyro stated.

"Don't knock it 'till you try it.", Skorpion replied.

"How do you know I haven't tried it?", Spyro questioned.

"It's not hard to tell that she's been deprived of certain things", Skorpion laughed.

"Maybe it wasn't with her.", Spyro smirked.

"I'm telling Cynder you said that, she's going to cut it off.", The assassin cackled.

"No, I was joking, I swear!", Spyro feared.

"Then you'll be the one screaming.", Skorpion continued.

"No I won't, because your not going to tell her.", Spyro replied.

"Who's going to stop me?", The assassin taunted.

"I would, but your not going to be telling her, so I won't have to.", Spyro tried to look intimidating.

Skorpion burst-out laughing, "Boy, I'm an assassin, I've killed things ten times your size daily."

"But they weren't me, were they?", Spyro threatened.

"No, but they used the same fighting style as you.", Skorpion replied.

"Yet, you still won't tell her.", Spyro popped his neck.

"Just watch me.", The assassin laughed.

Skorpion stood up and began to walk towards the dragon temple, when he was tackled by Spyro. Spyro held the dragon's tail and mouth down, the most dangerous weapons of the assassin.

Skorpion yelled sarcastically, "Help, rape!"

"Shut up, it's not rape if you enjoy it", Spyro replied, equally sarcastic.

The assassin's eyes instantly widened, he yelled in protest, "Wait, you're actually going to rape me?". Skorpion threw Spyro off of him and jump backwards.

"Oh wait, I forgot, it's not big enough to actually do anything.", Skorpion laughed.

"You don't know that for sure.", Spyro stretched his muscles.

"I'm pretty sure though.", Skorpion stated.

"Am I going to have to prove it to you?", Spyro asked.

"As much fun as it would be to ruin your pride with my, ahem, gifted self, I think I'll have to pass.", The assassin laughed.

"I'm so sure.", Spyro shook his head.

"You should be.", Skorpion replied.


	22. Chapter 21: Cooperative Training Init

**Chapter 21: Cooperative Training Initiative**

"Get over here, Cynder, I need you.", The assassin called across the room.

The dragons' were finishing up lunch, except for Spyro and Skorpion, who were outside arguing during the meal. Cynder was sitting by the same dragonesses from that morning. Upon hearing Skorpion's call, one of them giggled, "Did you hear that, Cynder, he _needs_ you."

"Come on, I'm not going to be this ready all day.", Skorpion yelled.

Cynder's eyes widened, wondering if he just asked her, what she thinks he just asked her.

"Go ahead, don't keep him waiting, he _wants_ you", One of the dragonesses taunted.

Cynder walked towards the assassin, trying to ignore the snickering girls behind her.

"Spyro's waiting out here.", The assassin explained.

"Oooooh, two-on-one.", The same dragoness giggled.

The black dragons rushed out of the lobby quickly, following the assassin's naturally quick pace.

"Remember our training?", Skorpion questioned.

"Which training?", Cynder replied.

"Murdering together training.", Skorpion answered.

"A little bit.", Cynder felt slightly relieved that he wasn't needing her for what she thought, but somewhat disappointed as well.

As they reached the sunlight, the two spotted the purple dragon, waiting patiently on top of a flat hill.

"May I ask, why we're out here?", Spyro asked.

"Training. Today, we learn how to kill simultaneously.", Skorpion replied.

"Why can't we do it inside, in the training room?", Spyro further questioned.

"We'll probably be flying a bit", The assassin answered.

"Why can't we still do it inside, it's hot as hell out here.", Spyro complained.

"We can't do it, it's too small.", Cynder yelled in protest, trying to stop the argument.

"I have a feeling that's not the first time you've told him that", Skorpion laughed hysterically.

Spyro exhaled in annoyance, while even Cynder managed to let a laugh slip.

"I'm going to enjoy beating the crap out of you", Spyro stated.

"Likewise, I've learned some new moves in old books in the library.", Skorpion explained.

"Aren't most of those in Draconic?", Spyro asked.

"Yeah, a language I learned years ago.", Skorpion replied.

"Cynder, don't you speak some Draconic?", Spyro wondered after hearing her attempt to calm the assassin down back at the healer.

"I know a few words here and there, but I'm scratchy at best.", Cynder answered.

"Let's go ahead and get started, we'll need to see what you already know.", The assassin stretched.

"What are we going to try first?", Spyro asked.

"How about something simple, Slash-n-Grab", Skorpion explained, "This is a dark move, and Spyro won't be able to do it, but it still makes a good demonstration."

"Oh, I remember that one, we could take down about, eh, six, seven dragons at a time.", Cynder recalled.

"What do you have to try it on?", Spyro asked.

"I have some dead sheep piled up down the hill, I got 'em like an hour ago.", Skorpion answered.

The dragons dragged the dead carcasses up the hill, little effort needed to be exerted.

"Get into position.", The assassin demanded.

Cynder and Skorpion stood roughly twenty meters apart, the sheep in the middle.  
>The dragons charged the sheep, the assassin threw the sheep in the air, while Cynder made a solid tail slash in air. The sheep fell to the ground, it's head no-longer attached to it's body.<p>

"Nicely done.", Skorpion complimented.

"Thanks", Cynder replied.

"Got anymore?", Spyro asked.

"Tsreiath Makaid, one I learned awhile ago, I've never really tried it.", The assassin answered.

"Can I try it?", Spyro questioned.

"Sure, it's a little advanced, but it's worth a shot.", Skorpion replied.

"What will we have to do?", Spyro wondered.

"I'll give you the fun position; I'll break the legs, you slash it's throat with your claws.", Skorpion brutally, yet somewhat casually explained.

"How will I have to approach it?", Spyro asked, making sure to get all details before possibly making a fool of himself.

"You'll see, after I break it's legs and hold it up, just, y'know, slashy-slashy.", Skorpion told.

"Alright, let's try it", Spyro eagerly replied.

The dragons now stood side-by-side, with a sheep a few steps from the boys.  
>Skorpion ran forward and ducked his head, tackling the carcass, he bent the body in such a position on the ground that it's legs loudly cracked, making the assassin cackle.<br>"Now Spyro!", he yelled, as Spyro ran up and cut as hard as he could at the dead sheep, the way the neck was bent made blood splatter across the face of the purple dragon. Spyro trembled as he tried to wipe the blood off his face, not being successful.

"Be a man, lick it off.", Skorpion laughed at the horrific dragon.

Spyro looked at the assassin and chose to do as he said, he couldn't stand the thought of being considered spoiled in front by such a hardened and war-scarred man.  
>"Now we can try my favorite.", Skorpion said, smirking.<p>

"What's that?", Spyro asked.

"Rumagir Lowd, I learned it yesterday.", The assassin wore a sly smile, "But only me and Cynder can do that one."

"At least tell me what it is.", Cynder demanded.

Skorpion whispered to Cynder, being careful not to let Spyro know.

"That's an...exotic move.", Cynder stated.

"Yep, it feels pretty good too.", Skorpion laughed.

"Well, since it's an attack, I suppose I'll try it.", Cynder agreed.

"Excellent, don't worry, I'll do all the work.", The assassin smirked.

Skorpion and Cynder stood roughly one-hundred feet from each other, a sheep in the middle when the flew up to each other above the sheep. They grabbed onto each other, their bellies touching, and began to spin very fast and vertically, descending while doing so; a shadow-y flame covered their bodies as they landed.  
>The impact created a small crater, where the dragon's lied in, Cynder on her hind legs above the assassin who was on his back below her, breathing heavily.<p>

"That was...amazing!", Skorpion yelled, still heavily breathing.

"You were pretty good yourself.", Cynder replied, also breathing rapidly.

Spyro approached the crater, staring at the dragons.

"What...did you do?", Spyro questioned.

"You'll be happier not knowing.", Cynder answered.

"Heh, you couldn't do it like I could, purple boy.", Skorpion smirked.


	23. Chapter 22: He did what?

**Chapter 22: He did what?**

"Excuse me, where are the books written in Draconic?", Spyro asked an elder in the library.

"Young dragon, Draconic is a language most cannot even comprehend, what could you possibly need with a book you cannot understand?", The librarian replied.

"Do you know anyone who does comprehend it, then?", Spyro questioned.

"I learned a bit of the language years ago, I should be able to assist to some degree.", The elder answered.

"The book I'm looking for is for training purposes.", Spyro told.

"Do you know what it's called?", The elder librarian asked.

"I'm not sure, but a black dragon was looking through it yesterday.", Spyro replied.

"Oh, I remember him, he was such a kind young fellow, even if his appearance was quite disturbing.", The elder remembered.

"Did you happen to see where he got the book from?", Spyro pondered.

"Yes, follow me.", The librarian answered.

The purple dragon and the elder walk past near endless cases of books, until they got to the very back, then the elder turned a sharp right, Spyro still following, until he stopped at possibly the oldest looking case of books in the library.

"It was on this shelf, I'm assured of that.", The elder stated.

"Alright, I'll look for it, I guess.", Spyro sat down and proceeded to take a book from the shelf and look through it.

"If you find what you're looking for, just call.", The librarian walked off.

Spyro opened the book, and began looking through the foreign words, keeping an eye out for a "Rumagir Lowd", he spend what seemed to be hours in the single book, watching especially the titles, headings, and subheadings for the phrase. He went on to a second book, spending a near-equal amount of time on it, then a third. Roughly half-way through the third book is when he found it, Spyro felt extremely lucky, noticing how there were at least fifty books up there and he found exactly what he was looking for on the third.  
>The purple dragon dragged the heavy book back to the elder librarian, who was waiting patiently.<p>

"Can you translate this passage for me?", Spyro asked, pointing at the section of choosing.

"Of course, I'll do my best.", The librarian replied.

The elder cleared his throat and began.

"Mating attack"

"Receiving it's na-", the elder was interrupted by Spyro.

"What!", the purple dragon yelled, "No he didn't, that sonofa..", Spyro mumbled.

"May I continue?", The elder asked the enraged dragon.

"Yes, please do.", Spyro tried to sound nice.

"Receiving it's name due to position the attack is issued in is also a common position for mating, occasionally the attack it's self is used for mating, due to the fact that while initiating the attack, the two's parts usually naturally go together-"

The dragon was interrupted once again by Spyro, this time attempting to stop himself from vomiting.

"What's wrong, purple one?", The elder asked.

"Tell me elder, what's the punishment for a dragon like me, killing another?", Spyro wondered.

"The punishment is exile, you don't want to make the same mistake as your purple predecessor, Spyro", The elder answered.

"No, no, I was only joking", Spyro laughed.

'Good, the world doesn't need another Malefor.", The librarian replied.

Spyro remembered Skorpion asking Cynder if she would, "Vulsh sia Confn", and she replied, "Hell no", he needed to know what that meant, if he were to get any type of rest for his wondering mind.

"I have just one other question.", Spyro stated.

"Sure, my boy, anything.", The elder cheerfully answered.

"What is the translation for "Vulsh sia confn", Spyro asked.

"Are you sure that's the correct statement?", The elder asked.

"I'm pretty sure.", Spyro questioned himself.

"I ask, because I believe the word "come" is a verb, isn't it?", The elder replied, "It's being used as a noun in the sentence, it could just be a mistranslation on my part though."

"I don't believe it is.", Spyro's jaw dropped, he now had a good enough idea of what the assassin asked.


	24. Chapter 23: Night of the Assassin I

**Chapter 23: Night of the Assassin I**

**Meanwhile, in the temple.**

Loud stomps pounded at the floor as Terrador approached the small room in which the heroes' (and assassin) stayed. The day had only began to end The Earth Guardian called from outside the room, "Heroes? Is anyone here? Open the door."

The assassin opened the door, obviously annoyed, he remarked, "Ain't no heroes here.", before slamming the door in Terrador's face.

"Open up, come on Schakri, this is important!", Terrador recalled the assassin's birth name, Schakri Marfedelom di Irlymi.

Skorpion, annoyed by the Earth Guardians use of his real name, slung the door open and got in Terrador's face, and said, "My name...is Skorpion.", Skorpion's attempts to throw away the past was hell on him.

"Calm down, I apologize, I simply came to inform you of something you may be glad to hear.", The green dragon stated in a calm voice, smiling to calm the angered dragon.

"What is it?", Skorpion impatiently rushed.

"Tonight's feast is for 'Night of The Assassin', in honor of you being cleansed of corruption", Terrador cheerfully replied, trying to make Skorpion feel better.

"Great, now I have to pick out an outfit that doesn't make me look fat.", Skorpion's face showed a bit of joy, while still desperately attempting to sound hateful.

Skorpion closed the door once more and proceeded to lie down on the bed, thinking of what his evening could have in store. The comfortableness of the bed, as well as his mind that was deep in thought, made him drift off to sleep, eagerly awaiting the evening ahead.

An hour passed in what seemed like no time and Spyro returned to find the assassin sleeping. Upon spotting Spyro, Skorpion quickly jumped off the bed, as his training made him naturally a light-sleeper, and began circling the purple dragon.

"Oi, purple boy!", He yelled enthusiastically.

"What is it?", Spyro looked hatefully at the assassin, remembering his 'new move' earlier that morning.

"They're having a meal in my honor.", Skorpion arrogantly remarked, as he rubbed it in the savior's face.

"Yeah, I've had like three of those.", Spyro stated, attempting to put down Skorpion's joy, as he had done to him many times before.

"But mine's going to be..._awesome-r_ than all three of yours put together!", Skorpion laughed nervously, as his thoughts began to change.

"I doubt it.", Spyro insulted.

"Pff, it'll be like, eighty times better than yours", Skorpion taunted.

"I assume you want to borrow some armor of mine?", Spyro asked.

"Sure, I'll try on your armor, only because I want to look good for_ my_ party.", Skorpion agreed.

"I have something that would work perfectly for you.", Spyro replied.

Spyro walked towards the large wooden chest that he kept his armor in, he swung it open and began to search eagerly through it. He pulled out a devilish set of black armor with red details.

"Try this on.", Spyro told.

"Hell no, red makes me look fat.", The assassin denied.

Spyro sighed in anguish, "Then what _can_ you wear."

"I'll find something.", Skorpion said.

"Fine, suit yourself.", Spyro remarked as he began to placed the armor back in the chest.

Skorpion ran out, and strolled down the decorated hall, as he strolled down the hall, he noticed an elder's personal chambers, the door was left wide open, as in many of the elders' old age, they become rather forgetful to such things. Skorpion, still in need of something to wear, quietly enters the room, crouched down to avoid someone possibly seeing him.

As he walked into the rather massive bedroom, the assassin couldn't help but notice the thin, solid black sheets on the bed. That's when Skorpion got an idea. The dark color of the sheets reminded him of things that he used to wear when he was still Malefor's puppet. The assassin dragged the sheets with his mouth, out of the bedroom to a nearby storage closet, he shut and locked the door behind him as he entered. He turned to see a cupboard, that may have held what he was looking for. Skorpion opened it and began to dig through the many objects in the shelf, throwing out things he didn't need behind him.

"There we go.", he remarked as he spotted a needle and a spool of thread.

The assassin removed the thread and needle from the cupboard and carried them, in his mouth, over to where he had left the black sheets. He folded an end of the sheet over and used the needle and thread to sow a small stitch carefully into the fabric, creating a hood. The assassin placed the sheet over his shoulders and the hood over his head, making a lightweight cloak that covers everything but the end of his paws and the tip of his nose.

"Oh, I look like a badass.", Skorpion said to himself as he looked at himself in an old dusty mirror that had also been put away in the rather large closet. He stretched his muscles and posed in several positions for the mirror, seeing how his new cloak fit him.


	25. Chapter 24: Night of the Assassin II

**Chapter 24: Night of the Assassin II**

The assassin proceeded to strut down the red woven carpet, wearing his homemade cloak proudly. The entire crowd of dragons of all ages had already taken their seats and were watching Skorpion closely as he was the host of the meal, while he calmly, yet cautiously walked down the path marked by carpet. Skorpion sat beside Spyro and Cynder rather quickly, as he was a bit freaked-out by the staring of the over one-hundred dragons.

"Oh no, assassin, you sit at the head of the table today.", An elder told Skorpion as soon as he took his seat by the heroes, the only people he could actually stand.

Skorpion looked at the end of the table, the only seat in the house with a chair, though it was more of a throne. The assassin calmly stood up and approached his chair, the dragons still silently watching his every move. He sat down in the chair nervously. From the head of the table he noticed the order in which seating was in, The Guardians sat closely beside him, the elder dragons sat behind the Guardians, then Spyro and Cynder sat after the elders, and finally, all the common dragons sat in a random order behind the heroes.

"Well, what are we eating?", Skorpion asked, the nervousness of staring made him impatient, as he tapped the wooden table with his talon.

"Whatever you'd like, young boy.", Volteer stated, smiling to ease the assassin's tension.

"Well I'll take whatever you want, I hate picking.", Skorpion replied, looking directly down at the table. The room was silent, as they were listening to what Skorpion was to pick.

"Come on, lighten up, you act as if you've never sat at the head of a table before.", Volteer said, trying his hardest to ease Skorpion's stress.

"I haven't, I've sat beside who's at the head of a table before, but that's it.", Skorpion told, his words were the truth, as he was used to sitting to the right of Cynder during feasts after winning major battles.

"Really? Well I guess there is a first for everything.", Volteer attempted to make conversation to the best of his abilities to further calm the assassin.

Skorpion stopped, realizing that everyone had silenced themselves in order to listen to the conversation between the Electric Guardian and the assassin.

"Stop...being quiet!", Skorpion yelled, "Don't listen to what I'm saying!"

The dragons proceeded to talk among each other quietly, satisfying the assassin temporarily. This made him smile. as he felt a position of power, one that he hadn't felt in awhile.

"Oi, purple boy!", Skorpion called out to Spyro, who was talking to Cynder at the time of the commotion.

"Yeah?", Spyro replied, turning to look at the asking black dragon.

"What do you want to eat?", Skorpion asked, "I hate picking"

"Whatever you want, it's your feast, isn't it?", Spyro denied.

"Well, you wouldn't like what I'd pick to eat, or _who_ I'd pick to eat for that matter.", The assassin snickered and winked at Cynder, who tried desperately to ignore him.

Skorpion looked up, noticing the crowd had quieted once more, and had heard exactly what he just said; he bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Why are you listening to me!", Skorpion yelled in anger at the respectfully silent horde.

"It's your night, Skorpion, they listen out of respect.", Terrador explained, trying to calm the pissed assassin.

"Well I don't like it.", The assassin stated.

"They don't really care if you like it or not.", Terrador grew annoyed at the picky dragon.

"So, are you people just going to stare at me and listen to my...sayings?", Skorpion jumped out of his seat and yelled out to the crowd.

The crowd replied with a scream of absolute silence, one that personally scared the hell out of the assassin.

"Okay...that's just scary.", Skorpion told, as he readjusted himself in the cushioned seat.

"I've decided what I want to eat", Spyro called, trying to get the attention of the embarrassed assassin in an attempt to be nice, a favor that he knew Skorpion wouldn't return.

"What is it then?", The assassin called back to the purple savior.

"Eh, how about some sheep?", Spyro replied.

"Yes, what he said.", Skorpion spoke to the listening crowed.

A random dragon stood up and walked towards an nearby exit in the back of the massive dining room to the much smaller kitchen in which the food was being prepared.

"I have power here, I like it.", Skorpion's face became shadowed in a plotting state as he put his front paws against each other.

"For tonight, at least.", Cyril replied.

"That's all I need.", Skorpion replied.

"First act of business, Spyro, get up here, sit with the elders, I need someone to talk to.", Skorpion commanded.

"What about me?", Cynder asked, not wanting to sit with people she didn't know.

"You can sit in my lap and see what pops up.", Skorpion smirked and cackled, before putting his paw over his mouth in remembrance that everyone was still listening to what he had to say.

Many of the elders sincerely laughed at this, as most of the dirty old perverts were just as bad as the assassin when it comes to such crude humor.

"Let me put this simply, hell no.", Cynder replied, a snarl on her face.

Spyro and Cynder reseated themselves across from each other once more, though this time they were close enough to touch the assassin.

"You guys wanna see a magic trick?", Skorpion asked the crowd of dragons at the table.

The dragons nodded their heads in both respect and interest, signalling a yes for the assassin.

"Watch this", Skorpion aimed his head up at the metal beams across the ceiling, he shot an electric-blue surge from his mouth at one of them, making static travel from beam-to-beam, electricity following. This made a loud crackling noise that sounded almost violent.

The older dragons watched peacefully, while the younger dragons stared in awe at the legendary assassin who had been bestowed the name The Angel of Death and they instantly realized how he got the name.

"Y'think that's cool?", The assassin laughed.

Skorpion turned into his shadow-death element and positioned himself, re-materializing onto the table without even causing the slightest disturbance in the many things on the long table. The little dragons' eyes widened in thought that the mythical dragon had just used a move that had possibly killed thousands of the strongest warriors in the past.

Skorpion walked back and forth across the table looking at all the people looking at him, the younger ones greeting him with a nervous smile, while the females of his age growled seductively at him, his 'bad-boy' persona apparently was attractive to some. He felt a position of power among the dragon, a position that made him feel alive once more.


	26. Chapter 25: Night of the Assassin III

**Chapter 25: Night of the Assassin III**

The assassin strutted back and forth across the table, making sure everyone knew who they were dealing with. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the red dragon in which the heroes met several days ago during their first feast since returning to the temple. Skorpion eagerly approached the young man, who was watching his approach with caution and surprise that the host of the meal had thought to ever recognize his existence.

"Red...er...person!", Skorpion enthusiastically greeted him, "How have you been?"

"Oh, hi.", The red dragon seemed embarrassed at the new attention he was receiving from the crowd.

"Get up here with us, boy", Skorpion invited in a friendly, yet demanding way, "I need someone to talk to."

"Are you sure that's alright with everyone?", The red dragon asked, showing his politeness.

"Do you think I give a damn?", Skorpion replied, showing his general lack of care.

"No.", The red dragon stated with a smirk.

"Smart man you are. Come on, let's go, you have people waiting for you up front.", Skorpion told.

The assassin began to walk back to the head of the table, still on the table. The red dragon stood behind, pondering if he should follow Skorpion's footsteps on the table. In a choice of what he thought was right, he began to walk, on the floor, to the assassin's surprise.

"No, no, no, walk on the table with me.", Skorpion demanded as he stopped his gait.

"Can I actually do that?", The dragon asked, cocking his head at a 45-degree angle.

"Who's to stop you?", Skorpion replied, smirking horn-to-horn.

"Not you, I suppose.", The red dragon remarked.

"You are very smart, young one.", Skorpion said, although they were rather close to the same age.

"That's what I'm told."

The dragons strolled across the table with pride, Skorpion occasionally looked at the people sitting at the table, daring them to say something about his lack of respect. Upon getting towards the head of the table, Skorpion cleared off a spot for the young dragon to sit, by giving a hand signal to a nearby elder to scoot over. The assassin took his own seat as the meal began, while servants proceeded to bring out the food for the meal.

"Assassin, do you have anything to say?", Cyril asked.

"I don't know, am I suppose to?", Skorpion replied.

"Well, it's mostly optional, but it adds a level of interest to the meal.", Cyril stated.

"Alright everyone, I have something to say!", Skorpion yelled.

The crowd silenced immediately, the assassin was pleased at this.

"Everyone here has heard of Spyro, right?"

"The special purple dragon that saved the world?"

"Who's perfect at every art?"

"Well...there is one thing he isn't perfect at-", Skorpion laughed, but was interrupted by none other than the purple dragon himself.

"NO!", Spyro yelled in protest of the assassin's reveal of his possibly most embarrassing secret.

"What is it, Spyro?", Skorpion replied with a satanic sly smile, "You ashamed of something?"

"Are you, Screamion- I mean, Skorpion?", Spyro taunted, reminding the dragon that he had a bit of an arsenal of his own.

"Perhaps we should settle this right now.", Skorpion snarled, as he popped his neck and stared at Spyro with his piercing yellow eyes.

"Perhaps we should, what did you have in mind, screamy-boy?", Spyro laughed and smiled innocently at the assassin, who's face was in an angry position.

"A battle, whoever wins gets to tell the loser's _secret_, how'd like that, little meat? ", Skorpion explained, cackling as he taunted the purple dragon.

"Works out great for me, I heard you were all talk, or should I say, all scream.", Spyro smirked as he taunted the assassin.

"Who wants to see me beat the _special_ purple dragon?", Skorpion called to the crowd.

The entire crowd of dragons practically jumped right out of their seats and cheered on, calling out "Fight! Fight! Fight!"  
>Spyro jumped up, stretched his muscles, and popped his bones; while the assassin threw off his cape in thunderous wind noise and cracked his metallic bones, his fierce appearance making some of the weaker-hearted dragons back up slightly.<p>

"Attack me, _big_ boy", Skorpion taunted.

"As you wish, young yeller.", Spyro attacked him, pushing the assassin and sliding him across the ground.

"That attack isn't the only unimpressive thing about you.", Skorpion cackled as he used his version of Cynder's shadow element, the death element to throw Spyro up into the air, before using his electrical attack, Blitz, on him as he descended.

"You'll be screaming momentarily, black boy.", Spyro taunted as he stood up and proceeded to use Earth to throw the dragon onto the table, the wood of the table made a gruesome crack as Skorpion hit with a thud.

"That was soft, just like your-", Skorpion's insult was interrupted by Spyro using his ice element to encase the assassin in ice.

The ice began to shake, Skorpion shattered the ice and charged towards Spyro, only to be knocked to the ground in convulsions, due to Spyro's electric attack to a _rather sensitive_ area.

"I won.", Spyro laughed, "Now time for the award."

"This awesome, bad-ass, amazing, legendary, supposedly immortal, mythical assassin has a bit of a secret.", Spyro announced, saying the adjectives to describe him sarcastically.

"No!", Skorpion yelled, as he managed to reach out towards Spyro with his front paw.

"He has quite a problem concerning screaming while, ahem, mating. Isn't that hilarious?", Spyro laughed.

"How do you know?", The red dragon asked, in an attempt to defend the assassin, who was rather nice to him.

"Well...I...er..", Spyro nervously looked down, thinking of how to explain how he received the knowledge.


	27. Chapter 26: Good Night

**Chapter 26: Good night**

After the giant feast, mingling with guests, and the massive fight, it was finally over. Night had fallen rather quickly and the meal had lasted much longer than expected, considering that it was postponed temporarily over the fistfight that had nearly ruined the evening. It was past time for everyone to be returning to their quarters, but most were just now leaving from the dining hall, particularly the heroes.

"Shut up, Spyro.", The assassin with anger yelled at the silent purple dragon.

"What? I didn't even say anything!", Spyro replied in protest at Skorpion's uncalled-for outburst.

"You were thinking it.", Skorpion snarled, as he sped up past the purple dragon, taking the lead.

"Screamy-screamy.", Spyro taunted with a smirk.

Skorpion stopped in his tracks, and turned to look at the wildly smirking dragon, before stating, "Hey, nice teeth, wanna lose 'em?", He threatened.

"Depends, will it make you scream?", Spyro asked in an attempt to further taunt the assassin.

"We certainly can try.", Skorpion laughed, as he popped his neck.

"I'd rather not.", Spyro denied.

"Well, if you don't want to, maybe Cynder could give it a try.", The assassin smirked as he glanced over at the black dragoness.

"I think I've made you scream enough in my time.", Cynder replied before remembering that her mate, Spyro, was beside her.

"Once more, for old time sake wouldn't hurt.", Skorpion laughed with a sly smile.

"I don't think that's a good idea, anyway.", Cynder stated, as she felt bad about saying something like that in front of Spyro.

"Oh, come on, you know you can't resist my charm!", Skorpion told as he smiled slightly and partially closed his eyes, attempting to look cute.

"Wait? Since when have you had charm?", Cynder taunted with a smile.

"Oh that's just...mean.", Skorpion replied as his smile turned to a frown.

"Awww, is the baby gonna cry?", Cynder made fun of the assassin.

"Or scream?", Spyro insulted, bringing up possibly the biggest thing that embarrasses him the most.

"Oh, you're about to die, purple boy", Skorpion readied himself, as he snarled his nose.

"I should've asked this much earlier", Spyro stopped as he thought out-loud, "Why do you call me purple boy, why not just Spyro?"

"Do you want me to not call you purple boy, because if that's what you want I'll stop.", Skorpion seemingly kindly asked.

"Sure, that would be nice, since we know each other now. I'm glad you are so agreeable about this.", Spyro smiled in agreement.

"Anything for you, purple girl.", Skorpion laughed joyfully.

"Damn smart-ass.", Spyro's smile faded and turned upside-down.

"Why, I like to think of myself as a person of average intelligence.", Skorpion stated sarcastically.

"You know what I meant.", Spyro nodded his head horizontally, signalling disapproval.

The dragons finally reached the room in which they stayed in. Night was in effect and the moon was full. The room was almost completely dark, except for the few candles and the moonlight piecing into the room from the balcony in which was in every dragon's quarters in the entire temple.

"So, what do you want to do?", Skorpion asked with a blank face.

"What is there to do?", Spyro replied, as neither of them were really tired.

"I wasn't talking to you, purple girl.", Skorpion smirked at Cynder.

"Asking me?", Cynder stated, turning her head slightly.

"Yep, what do you want to do, anything you want.", The assassin smirked.

"Certainly not you.", Cynder replied with a smile, she took satisfaction from dissatisfying Skorpion, as he was rather rude most of the time.

"Come on love, it's Night of the Assassin", Skorpion persuaded with a smile.

"Your point is?", Cynder questioned the assassin.

"I'm that assassin.", Skorpion smirked widely, "And it's _Night_ of the Assassin"

"I'm listening to this, y'know.", Spyro made his presence known, speaking directly to Skorpion.

"You can leave the room for...eh...about thirty seconds, can't you?", Skorpion asked the purple dragon.

"Can I, yes. Will I, no.", Spyro stated.

"I can get you out.", Skorpion smirked, as he thought of an idea.

"How?", Spyro asked.

"I'll show you some of the things she used to make me do", The assassin cackled and smiled wryly.

"Yeah...no.", Spyro replied.

"Let me give you a demonstration then.", Skorpion purred before approaching Cynder.

"Don't...even...think about it.", Cynder told off.

"How are you to stop me?", Skorpion asked.

Cynder pointed her tail-barb right at the assassin, making a sharp metallic noise.

"See this, it's about to be stabbed in a _very sensitive_ place", Cynder threatened with a snarl.

"Perhaps I can hold off for now.", Skorpion backed off, his eyes were wide in fear.

"Perhaps you can.", Cynder smiled with satisfaction.

Spyro, Cynder, and Skorpion lie in the bed as they always have before, in order to prevent another fight from breaking out between the males. Although morning comes quickly for the sleeping dragons. Spyro was the first to wake up, he awoke with a thirst, as was common for him. The purple dragon left the room to get a drink of water from the dining hall, as breakfast was soon to be served. The sound of Spyro closing the door behind him wakes up the soundly sleeping Cynder. She stands up and stretches as are her common morning routines.

Spyro returned to the room, and stared in wonder at the dragoness who was oddly staring at the underbelly of the still sleeping assassin.

"What are you looking at?", Spyro asked the fascinated dragoness, turning his head slightly sideways.

Cynder instantly made eye-contact with Spyro, "Oh...uh...nothing."

"Okay...", Spyro looked off and walked towards the nearby cupboard in the room.

Cynder once again stared at the underbelly of the black dragon, looking with wonder and question.  
>Spyro looked back at Cynder, who was looking once more at the assassin, he had caught her again.<p>

"Really, what are you looking at?", Spyro questioned, as he grew ever-so-slightly annoyed with the dragoness.

"Absolutely nothing", Cynder looked at Spyro once more, smiling calmly.

"I'm so sure. Really, what the hell is it?", Spyro grew impatient.

"Nothing, I swear!", Cynder denied.

Spyro approached the bed which the assassin was sleeping on. He looked at Skorpion's underbelly, only for his face to show as much surprise as Cynder's.

"Oh, you're more of a pervert than he is!", Spyro yelled at the dragoness, who was apparently fascinated with what she saw.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about.", Cynder ignored Spyro's yells.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out.", Spyro replied with a snarl

The assassin finally opened his eyes, only to see that the heroes were staring at his underbelly with fascination.  
>He looked down at his belly, in question of what they were looking at, only to see exactly what they saw.<p>

"Stop looking!", Skorpion screamed as he rolled over in embarrassment and tucked his tail between his legs.

"I suppose you did enjoy Cynder's presence last night", Spyro snickered at the embarrassed assassin.

"Piss off!", Skorpion frowned.

"Except just in your dreams.", Spyro laughed some more, almost falling over.


	28. Chapter 27: Give 'em hell, boy

**Chapter 27: Give 'em hell, boy**

The peaceful breakfast in the massive dining room was going as normal. Everyone was eating calmly, preparing for another day of mixed events, as usual. Much to everyone's surprise, the meal was interrupted by a thundering explosion that scared the little ones, and put the warrior adults on high alert.

"What was that?", Spyro looked around and tightened his muscles in preparation.

A small group of roughly seven dragons warriors burst in the dining lobby with a sense of fear and urgency on their faces, some with fresh wounds, others limping.

"Everyone, to the basement, now!", A warrior commanded, "Women and children first!"

The dragons swarmed from the table in a rushed, but orderly fashion, as they were trained to do during a possible invasion, while only Spyro, Cynder and Skorpion remained at the table, finishing the food in their mouths; for these battle-hardened warriors were used to a major battle interrupting a meal. Spyro chews contemptibly, Cynder finishes the water in her respectful pale, while the assassin whistles a calm tune.

Before the minute is over, most of the dragons have left the massive lobby, except for the heroes (and assassin) that remain, almost finished with their meal.

"You ready?", Spyro looked at his allies with a smile.

"Let's hope so.", Skorpion replied, popping his neck.

The heroes stood up and calmly strolled to the exit, preparing for whatever lays ahead, as the sounds of explosives whistled through the air. As they walked into the massive hall, they were greeted by two dark agents.

"They're yours, purple boy.", Skorpion backed off.

Spyro approached the battle-ready soldiers, smiling lightly, he coughed a fireball purposely, scorching the dark warriors.

The three continued down the hall, this time meeting a single assassin soldier, one of much more difficulty to kill than the cannon fodder warriors that were usually encountered.

"Assassin, handle the assassin", Spyro commanded with a point of the claw.

"As you wish", Skorpion strutted to the warrior, smiling sheepishly.

The dark assassin vanished into a fog, Skorpion anticipated the dark agent's move and sliced the air, the warrior fell down out of the smoke, his head no-longer attached to his body.

"Not bad.", Spyro stated with a smile.

As the warriors continued down the hall, they found themselves walking into the target zone of a grounded siege cannon. The dragons stood behind a downed pillar, to hide from the massive cannon.

"You two run across, I'll distract him.", Skorpion whispered to Spyro and Cynder.

The assassin flew onto a large pillar so the siege cannon could clearly see him.  
>It proceeded to take pot-shots at the dodging Skorpion as the heroes sneaked across unnoticed.<br>The cannon took a shot at Skorpion, which he avoided, and hit the stonewall behind it. The wall collapsed down, separating the heroes from the assassin.

"You alive, purple boy?", Skorpion yelled across the wreckage.

"I sure as hell hope so.", Spyro replied.

"How 'bout Cynder?", Skorpion questioned, still dodging blows from the siege cannon.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking.", Cynder stated, kind of sarcastically.

"Good, you guys go on ahead, I'll find a different route.", Skorpion replied.

"Hurt 'em for us.", Spyro told.

"Hey, and one more thing.", Skorpion called over.

"Yeah?", Spyro answered.

"Give 'em hell, boy.", Skorpion nodded.

"Same.", Spyro stated.

Spyro and Cynder ran down the destroyed halls, occasionally finding light resistance in the form of a scout or small squad. After several moments of traveling, the two entered a large section of the raided temple and found a shocking sight.  
>What they saw, was a familiar black dragon, fully grown and corrupted, returning to his throne.<p> 


	29. Chapter 28: Pain is my brother, illegi

**Chapter 28: Pain is my brother, illegitimate brother, but brother nonetheless**

The assassin and Spyro locked eyes and exchanged aggressive and battle-ready glances.

"Shall we deal with him, Maekrix?", A disciple asked the assassin.

"You lack a major component for that, brother.", The corrupted voice of Skorpion replied.

"What is that, Maekrix?", The disciple replied in utmost respect.

"The ability to kill a purple dragon.", Dark-Skorpion remarked.

"We can assist though, Maekrix", The agent of darkness told.

"Then do so, but I'll take care of_ it_.", The dark, intimidating interpretation of Skorpion agreed.

Spyro felt slightly hurt at the fact that someone he almost would've considered his friend refused to even acknowledge him as male, instead of simply "it"

The dark warriors pulled down a curtain revealing a siege cannon, armed, manned, and lethal. Skorpion approached the purple savior with a sly smile, Spyro readied himself. Much to Spyro's surprise, instead of immediately attacking him, the assassin materialized himself into the thick black smoke Skorpion and Cynder were famous for. Spyro looked around, hoping to spot the dragon as he reappeared, in order to get the jump on him. He felt something touch him on the back, Spyro jumped in preparation, only to realize that it was Cynder, getting into a back-to-back position with him.

"Show yourself!", Cynder yelled.

"As you wish.", A voice swarmed around them.

The assassin appeared from above, where neither of the heroes were expecting.  
>Skorpion dive-bombed directly in-between the two, separating them quite a bit.<br>Spyro got up immediately and proceeded to charge the assassin, which he avoided by turning into his death element, only long enough for Spyro to pass through him, before grabbing him and tossing him into the air.  
>The purple dragon countered into a nose-dive straight into the assassin, which knocked them both to the ground.<p>

Skorpion grabbed Spyro by the back of the neck and placed his tail-blade across the purple savior's throat.  
>Before the assassin was about to messily end Spyro, he felt something on his back; Cynder brutally began to stab, slice, and breathe brutal attacks onto the dark incarnation of Skorpion in order to defend her mate, making him drop Spyro out of reflex.<p>

In an act of desperation, Skorpion nodded at the siege cannon to take care of Spyro, while he worked to remove the pissed dragoness from his back. The assassin turned into his death element once more, taking Cynder with him, though from the point-of-view from others, it was just two clouds of smoke swirling around.  
>Spyro began to dodge the shots from the cannon to the best of his abilities, avoiding all damage with little effort.<br>The two black clouds began swirling each other, faster and faster until both reappeared, the assassin flying through the air against the barrel of the siege cannon.

The force of the massive dragon slamming into the cannon made it explode, blowing the assassin against the wall, Spyro caught in the middle. The dark assassin fell down and proceeded to return to his smaller, less- corrupt, adolescent size, while Spyro lied on the hard stone floor, unconscious from the attack.

"Wake up, come on, I know you can hear me, even if you don't wanna, your head took no major damage", A voice called to the waking purple dragon.

"Wha...a?", Spyro opened his eyes to shock, the assassin was standing over him, he jumped in fear that they were still in battle.

"Calm yourself, boy, you have a broken leg, if you agitate it, you'll know in a heartbeat.", Skorpion examined.

Spyro looked down at his right hind leg, it was swollen and blood-red.

"Now, we're going to have to reset it, are you ready for that?", Skorpion remained calm.

"I'm sure that I've been through worse.", Spyro sounded tough.

"Have you ever had a bone reset?", Skorpion smiled sincerely.

"No, I take that it's not that bad.", Spyro's face turned serious.

"Oh, this'll be fun.", Skorpion smirked.

"Oh my.", Cynder asked.

"You may want to leave for a moment.", The assassin laughed.

"Why is that, I've seen you reset your own limbs countless times, it's nothing new to me.", Cynder explained.

"You may be learning some new words, or hear your _boyfriend_ say them.", Skorpion looked with a sheepish smile.

"I doubt that, Spyro rarely uses bad language, unlike you, dear.", Cynder denied.

"He's never had a bone reset, has he?", Skorpion told, "By the way, what's with the _dear,_ hun?"

"Sarcasm, you seem to thrive in it.", Cynder replied.

"Let's just get this over with.", Spyro said in boredom.

"You'll be eating those words momentarily.", Skorpion laughed.

"Can you give him something to bit down on?", Cynder wondered.

"You can put your tail in his mouth, though you may draw back a nub, plus he may enjoy it in a sick way.", The assassin joked.

"Good point", Cynder replied.

"Now, let's begin, the quicker we get it over with, the less pain I'll get to enjoy seeing him go through.", Skorpion smiled with glee, "You sure you don't want to leave, it's about to get loud."

"Spyro's not going to be like that, he's to subtle to yell foul language, unlike you.", Cynder stated.

"Except you don't yell out of pain", Spyro laughed.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this.", Skorpion smirked in revenge.

The assassin gently grabbed a hold of Spyro's injured leg, then all of a sudden he pulled back hard in an attempt to get the bone back in it's natural position.

"Goddamn motherfucker stop!", Spyro yelled in agony.

Cynder's jaw dropped, knowing that Skorpion was indeed correct.

"We're half way over, just hold on.", Skorpion smiled as he calmed the purple dragon.

"Fuck you!", Spyro screamed.

"Yeah, I love you too, buddy.", Skorpion ignored.

Skorpion yanked the savior's leg sideways, realigning it with the bone.

"Aww shit, let the fuck off, damn you, you son-of-a-bitch!", Spyro called.

"Relax, it's over now!", Cynder stated.

"And you called me a screamer.", Skorpion laughed sadistically.


	30. Chapter 29: Signed, Death

**Chapter 29: Signed, Death.**

"So, how long was I out for?", Spyro asked.

"About five and a half hours, we handled them just fine though.", Cynder replied.

"They weren't much of a challenge, especially since we could use some of the old tricks we learned.", Skorpion stated.

"Some of the cooperative ones?", Spyro's face grew inquisitive.

"Yeah, some of them weren't very effective, since we're only about a fifth our size now.", Cynder explained.

"What about Rumagir Lowd?", Spyro squinted his eyes and stared aggressively at the assassin.

"Yeah, like six times, why do you ask?", Skorpion answered.

"I read about it in the library, you bastard.", Spyro snarled.

"What?", Skorpion defended, "It's a very effective maneuver."

"But you're...you know.", Spyro

"You say that like she didn't enjoy it.", Skorpion yelled.

"Yeah, I'm so sure.", Spyro sarcastically replied.

"Then why'd you think she insisted on doing it six times?", Skorpion protested.

"Wha...a?", Spyro's jaw dropped.

"What, you thought it was me who wanted to?", The assassin grew impatient with the purple dragon.

"Well...yeah.", Spyro's voice grew calm.

The dragons were walking back to the damaged room in which they could find shelter for the night, though the pain had subsided from Spyro's leg, he still walked with a visible limp.

"Well, I'm tired as an ape in war.", Skorpion stated.

"After almost killing both of us, then fixing my leg, I assume you have a right to be tired.", Spyro replied.

"I assume I do.", Skorpion smiled.

"Well, you can go to bed, I'm not tired at all.", Cynder told.

"In that case, I'm not tired at all either.", The assassin smirked.

"Aren't you a gentleman?", Spyro sarcastically stated.

Later that evening, Skorpion lied in bed contemplating himself deeply, how could he have so easily been corrupted? He pondered how Spyro had a destiny, Malefor had a destiny, Cynder had a destiny, but he was left in the dark, a ghost of the past, reminder of what has been. The assassin thought of how the so called "Chronicler" had chosen these fates for us, how he was playing God. That evening, Skorpion decided what his destiny would be, and how to accomplish it too. A soldier on his own, remembering the old days, so that others would never have to experience the hell he had to.

That morning Cynder and Spyro woke to find the assassin missing, as well as his hand-made silk cloak.  
>They also found two letters on a nearby shelf.<p>

One appeared to be addressed to the dragoness which he cared deeply.

_My decision to leave was not an easy one, for to leave you once more is hell on this damaged soul, I've made my decision on what to do.__ You have a good life here and a better mate than you could ever hope to find in me, do not follow me, you will only find my sorrows.__ My life is due, it has been for some time now, I'm going to finish what should've been done a long time ago, to stop this thing we call "destiny"__ This will probably be the last time you will ever communicate with me in some way, I didn't want this to happen, but it must. __I hope you'll understand, don't cry for this broken assassin, I know how you are with your damned emotions._  
><em>Just know I will never stop loving you, even if you do kill me.<em>  
><em>- Signed, Schakri Marfedelom di Irlymi<em> This letter was stained with tears, it was obviously hell on the heart of the assassin to write.

There was another note, appearing to be addressed to the purple savior himself.

_Boy, you've killed me twice and I've killed you about eighteen times, so maybe I owe you one, but don't let this get to your head.__ I'm the best murderer ever created and I'm going to rid the world of this thing we call "destiny", and I will succeed.__ If you follow me, I will kill you, for good this time. If you try to stop me, I will kill you. If you ever think of blaming Cynder, I will kill you. Can you get this through that thick skull of yours?__ You've done your part in life, now it's time for me to do mine, the Angel of Death himself. I am the best there has ever been at what I do, kill. You should fear me, worship me, but don't take my word for it, take my actions for it.__ "Gewjlei ti Lexri", that's always been my motto, and I'm sticking to it. I do not fear you, I never will, to pursue me would to be left to rot in your darkest hour._  
><em>-Your worst ****ing nightmare.<em>


	31. Chapter 30: Plotting the death of one

**Chapter 30: Plotting the death of one**

"He's not going to go quietly, of that, we can be assured of.", Terrador stated.

"What do you think his plans are?", Spyro asked.

"He said that he planned on stopping destiny, I think he means the Chronicler.", Volteer stated.

"Ignitus!", Spyro yelled, realizing the assassin's plan

"Let's just hope he cannot find the White Isle.", Terrador calmed.

"The challenges, he couldn't pass them anyway, they require a purple dragon.", Spyro attempted to calm himself with a sigh.

"My intentions are not to cause worry, but the assassin has gotten into ancient locked temples before.", Cyril told.

"I'm sure Ignitus could defend himself.", Spyro reassured himself.

"This assassin was trained to kill guardians, this challenge would be a great one, even for Ignitus, it could be fatal.", Volteer explained.

"Then we have to stop him!", Spyro paced back and forth in nervousness.

"To do that we have to find his trail, do you have any idea when he left?", Cyril asked.

"Sometime last night, that's all I know.", Spyro replied.

"Did he take anything with him that could give us an idea of what path he plans to take?", Terrador questioned.

"He took his cloak, that's all I noticed.", Cynder answered.

"He'll have to travel past Nolitar either way he goes, those poor moles will never see it coming.", Volteer said.

"Why is that?", Spyro asked.

"His cloak will conceal his color, giving no warning to the moles that he could be a threat, they'll just see another friendly dragon, not knowing what their _friend_ has in store for them.", Terrador sorrowfully remarked.

"You think he'll kill them?", Spyro questioned with a worried look on his face.

"This man has lost the will to live, he's capable of anything.", Volteer told with a frown.

"We have to intercept him!", Spyro yelled.

"How do you assume we do that?", Terrador questioned.

"Do you have a map?", Spyro grew impatient.

"I'm sure we do somewhere.", Cyril replied.

Cyril approached a nearby shelf, filled with papers and documents, seemingly ancient. He began to dig through the old shelf that had been sitting in the corner, dusty and somewhat unnoticed.

"Now, how do you think he would travel?", Volteer stated.

"He would go somewhere that would leave the most impression on people, create as much fear and chaos as possible.", Cynder remarked.

"I found it!", Cyril called out, carrying over the large map to the guardians and heroes.

"Good, let's see if we can find a likely path.", Terrador replied.

The guardians quickly spread out the map across the stone gently. Volteer used an old magnifying glass to zoom in on locations.

"We're right here", Cyril marked the map with his claw, "Nolitar is here."

"Where is the island?", Spyro asked.

"Right here.", Cyril pointed to a miniscule speck on the map.

Spyro traced his claw across the map in an attempt to find the most populated path, he gasped upon seeing the dragon city of Warfang only a little off of the direct path to the White Isle.

"Warfang...", Spyro's eyes widened.

"How long do we have?", Cynder asked, noticing instantly what Spyro noticed.

"Two days, at most.", Terrador answered, he grew worried upon seeing what the heroes saw.

"We'll head out tomorrow.", Spyro realized what must be done with an exhale

"Be careful, he's trained to kill people like you.", Volteer seriously explained.

"Let's hope it doesn't come down to that.", Spyro remained cautiously optimistic.

"You don't know him like I do, Spyro.", Cynder replied, as she was right, Skorpion wasn't going to go down without a fight.


	32. Chapter 31: Make Nolitar remember

**Chapter 31: Make Nolitar remember...**

"Nolitar isn't far off, is it?", Cynder asked.

"We're moments away now.", Spyro replied.

The dragons were cautiously flying, following closely on the assassin's assumed trail, watching out for details that could give away his current location.

"Oh my God..", Cynder stared at the mole town and fortress of Nolitar.

There was a thick black smoke rising from several of the wooden cabins that the moles took residence in, the occasional fire spotted the town. Spyro stared in awe at the ruins of the old town, it's wounds appeared unrepairable from such distance. The dragons rushed themselves to land, eager to learn of the town's horrific fate, the air was thick with the smell of death and smoke. The gate that protected the town had been leveled, laying on the ground in several pieces. They entered the fortress-town quietly, as the sound of wood cracking from the flames was disturbing enough.

First thing the two happened to notice, were the piles of dead moles set ablaze in the ditches, blood was pouring from the street gutters, as if rain water. There were three piles, one for soldiers, one for civilians, and the last was for children, the corpses were charred from the fire, and blood stained the streets. As the two approached the center of town, there were five moles, dressed in the uniforms of high-ranking officers, hanging by their necks on a platform.

In blood, a message was written onto the wall facing the execution that read, _"The hangman was here"_  
>The dragons approached the hanging bodies of the moles, they were hanged with a well-made nooses.<br>It was obvious that the nooses were made by someone who knew what they were doing.

"It's him alright.", Spyro stated.

"These people...their families...the children..", Cynder contemplated.

"We'll stop him, I promise, this won't happen to anyone else.", Spyro calmed.

**Six hours earlier.**

The assassin struts coldly to the entrance of the town, the wry smile that cracked his face was covered by his hood.

"Dragon! State your purpose!", A mole called down to the patient Skorpion.

"I require assistance from my mole comrades, the disciples have returned!", The assassin called.

"Open the gates!", The mole commanded.

As the gates were opened, the assassin strolled in, smirking at his own ingenious plan.  
>The massive doors were shut behind Skorpion, he pulled off his hood, revealing his black scales and piercing yellow eyes.<p>

"You're...black", The mole stated.

"Great, you know your colors.", The assassin sarcastically snarled.

"Not to be rude, but it's been years since I've seen a black dragon, and she wasn't very friendly either.", The mole replied.

"Do you know who the saviors of your pathetic world are, do you know their names?", Skorpion questioned.

"O..o..of course, S..Spyro and Cynder.", The mole stuttered.

"Excellent, than I assume you know what color Cynder is?", Skorpion stated calmly.

"Black, sir.", The mole answered.

"Perfect, you see, if anything, I should be proud that I bear the same colors as one of the world's saviors, you see?", The assassin explained.

"Y..y..you have a point, sir, I apologize for my ignorance.", The mole replied respectfully.

"Excellent, I'm glad we're agreed.", Skorpion smiled in an attempt to lighten the mole's seriousness.

"If I may ask, why is it that you are here again?", The mole regretted his own ignorance instantaneously.

"The Disciples of Malefor are on the rise again, I wanted to report this to my mole brethren.", Skorpion replied.

"Where are the Disciples current location?", The mole gathered information.

"You're looking at him.", The assassin detracted his tail-blade and stabbed the mole in his left knee.

The mole fell to the ground in pain, while the others watched in shock that they just let their enemy into their own base. Skorpion placed his tail-blade against the downed mole's throat and pulled hard, making blood spray across the ground. The guards drew their weapons immediately, Skorpion could smell their fear like a dog smelling nearby food.

"Stand down now, dragon, we don't want to have to kill you.", A mole that guarded the gate called out.

"Kill me? You better have more than, eh, the four-hundred ninety-three soldiers here.", Skorpion replied.

The guard stood in shock that the assassin had just recited the exact number of men stationed at the fortress.

"Stand down, no-one more needs to get hurt here.", A mole demanded.

"We'll see."


	33. Chapter 32: Why They Once Feared The s

**Chapter 32:...Why they once feared the sight of a Black Dragon in the sky**

**Present Time**

"Why would he want to do such a thing?", Spyro asked himself.

"Fear, I suppose, he wants people to fear him.", Cynder replied.

"Still, why would he kill these innocent people, they have done nothing to him.", Spyro continued.

"The moles have always been his enemy.", Cynder answered.

"But why them, their children, their...lives, has he no shame?', Spyro pondered.

"No, he's never shed a tear for the piles of children and innocents he's killed before, why start now?", Cynder told.

"How, how could he possibly live with himself doing things like this and not even have a thought of remorse?", Spyro thought,

"It's the way he was raised, it's the way...I was raised, Malefor's teachings are cold, emotionless, fearless ones.", Cynder replied.

"I couldn't even imagine.", Spyro stated.

The dragons were examining the wreckage the assassin had caused, they began to enter the Town Hall.  
>A labored sigh was heard from a higher floor that instantly caught the attention of Spyro and Cynder.<br>The two rushed themselves up the flight of stairs, that were obviously made for bipedal creatures.  
>As they approached a door, they heard forced breathing and blood running out from under the crack of the door.<p>

"Who's in there?", Spyro called from outside.

"H...he..hel.p..p...m..ee.", A muffled reply was heard from the inside.

"Be careful, it may be a trap, knowing him.", Cynder warned.

"We won't know unless we check, will we?", Spyro replied.

Spyro crept to the door, making sure to not make footsteps among the soft wooden floor, Cynder following even quieter. In an act to surprise any possible threats behind the door, Spyro quickly charged it in, and rushed in frantically.

The adrenaline filled moment was cut short by the view of the fortress' leader, mutilated and bleeding out in front of his desk.

"H..h..he's...gone.", The mole mumbled.

"It's alright, you're safe now, is there anything we can do to help you?", Spyro desperately tried to help.

"K..kill...me.", The mole muttered, a tear running down his face.

Spyro's heart ran cold, the thought of the things the assassin must've done to him made him want to cry.  
>Cynder watched from outside the room, her emotions were unscaved by this, as she had seen this many times before. The purple dragon noticed that while most of that particular room had suffered little damage, a small glass case that a ceremonial smoking pipe rested in, was missing.<p>

**Six hours earlier**

"Please, I beg of you, just stop, we'll let you go!", The mole in charge called to the assassin after he executed a small child he used as protection from possible arrows.

"Stop shooting at me then, goddamn it!", Skorpion called back in anger.

"Stand down, men, the next may be your family.", The general mole commanded.

"That's what I thought.", Skorpion sat down.

"Now, whatever you want, it's yours, just take it!", A mole slowly approached the assassin.

"Stand back, now.", The assassin demanded.

"Please, just tell me what you like, I'll get it!", The mole got close enough to touch the assassin.

"Your life.", Skorpion slugged the mole in the gut, rolled across his back, and cut his throat.

"Calm yourself!", The general mole called out.

"Fuck you.", Skorpion replied.

"Why do you remain here, just leave!", The mole yelled, "What do you want?"

"Take me to your leader.", Skorpion yelled back.

"If I do, will you stop murdering my men and civilians?", The mole questioned.

"I'll think about it.", The assassin replied.

"Okay, we'll take you to him, just please, don't kill my men on the way.", The mole in command answered.

Two mole guards approached the assassin from the sides, but stayed far enough away to please keep him at bay.

"They will escort you, I'll meet you there.", The general explained.

"Excellent.", Skorpion told.

The short walk from the entrance to the city hall seemed as if it took hours, especially for the nervous mole guards. Skorpion wagged his tail in anxiousness, and kept a steady and careful eye towards the escorts.  
>As they slowly entered the massive two-story building, Skorpion wagged his tail faster.<br>The mole general approached the assassin, growing closer than any of the other guards dared to go.

"Follow me, dragon, the mayor is upstairs.", The mole said.

"Heh, do you have stairs for people with more than two legs?", Skorpion sarcastically stated.

"Unfortunatly, no, let's not keep him waiting now.", The general explained.

The moles strutted up the stairs in full guard, while the assassin struggled up them.  
>As they opened the door to the Mayor's room, the assassin quickly walked ahead and entered the room first, scaring the guards.<p>

"What is the meaning of this...this...massacre?", The mayor demanded rudely to the assassin.

Skorpion returned the rudeness by jumping on the mayor's desk and getting in his face, "To send a message.", He replied. The assassin detracted his tail-blade and stabbed the mayor, pulling him to the other side of the desk. Where the great leader bathed in his own blood, as Skorpion had pierced a major artery.

"You said there would be no more killing!", The general drew his weapon and snarled.

"I lied.", Skorpion said with a smirk.


	34. Chapter 33: An Experiment

**Chapter 33: An experiment**

Spyro looked away from the horrendous act he just committed, he quickly walked out of the room, his head bowed in an attempt to hide his emotions. The black dragoness followed, knowing exactly what he felt. Instead of walking down the flight of stairs, the purple dragon glided down them, making his pace as frantic as possible.  
>He ran out of the door, Cynder following, and ran to the entrance of the town, walking considering ahead of her.<p>

"Spyro, wait, slow down!", Cynder called out.

"I...I killed.. him", Spyro slowed down without even looking back.

And like an arrow through a flock of doves, he was off again; Cynder trying hard to keep up with the fleeing dragon. Spyro exited the large stone wall of the fortress-town as if he was running from something, though he was, the truth of what he just did. He ran and ran, what seemed like minutes, were actually seconds, Spyro shot into the nearby woodlands, Cynder still desperately trying to follow. Spyro soon tired in the middle of the beautiful forest and collapsed, breathing intensely fast. As Cynder finally caught up to the purple dragon, she lied beside him.

"He..he's..dead.", Spyro looked down at the dirt.

"You did what you had to do, there was no chance of saving him, he was suffering, you did what you had to do.", Cynder tried to calm Spyro.

Spyro glanced down at his talons, still dripping from the mole's blood, he remembered the assassin's own attempts at training him, "_I'll give you the fun position; I'll break the legs, you slash it's throat with your claws", "Now Spyro!", "Be a man, lick it off."_

"That poor man...he didn't deserve this.", Spyro thought out-loud.

"No, he didn't, that's why we have to stop Schakri.", Cynder told.

"Schakri?", Spyro looked up.

"That..that was his birth name, he hates being called it.", Cynder explained.

"He wasn't always this bad, this cruel, was he?", Spyro asked, still stuttering from emotion.

"I'd like to tell you that he wasn't, believe it or not, he was worse than what he is now.", Cynder answered.

"How is that even possible?", Spyro yelled.

"He could do that four times a day and still hold his dark sense of charm.", Cynder continued.

"What did Malefor do to him, what could possibly make a man so emotionless?", Spyro released his anger.

"He was beat, forced to kill anything he considered his friends, made to execute prisoners as a young child", Cynder told.

"Why would this be done to...anyone?", Spyro demanded.

"I believe he was simply an experiment, to see how well unnatural darkness could and how it could corrupt something", Cynder explained.

"Why? Why were they experimenting, why did they let an experiment out?", Spyro questioned.

"For me...Malefor wanted to test darkness before actually using it on the one suppose to actually have a future.", Cynder admitted, she began to bow her head.

"What did they want with him after the experiments were done?", Spyro asked.

"Nothing, they were going to kill him; until I suggested something that I knew I was going to regret one day.", Cynder replied.

"What?", Spyro grew intrigued.

"Well, he was loyal, obeyed well, and lethal, I did nothing more than say that he may have a use.", She answered.

"What did Malefor say?", Spyro asked.

"He saw...more uses for him than I.", Cynder remarked.

"Like what?", Spyro grew impatient.

"Well, he had an idea for an entire generations of corrupted black dragons, to repopulate the new world after his ultimate goal had been accomplished.", Cynder replied.

"What does this have to do with him again?", Spyro asked.

"He was to be...my mate.", Cynder finally admitted, "Much to the world's luck, the corruption also causes a side effect of infertility."

From above, a silhouette hung from the limb of a massive tree, the assassin was listening to the two's conversation. He smiled slightly at the exact correctness of the black dragoness' statements.

As the two dragon's slept by one-another, Cynder's head lied on Spyro's chest, she felt calmed by his rhythmical, quick heartbeat. The assassin fell asleep in the tree, the heroes not even noticing him, he watched down at the sleeping ones, smiling innocently.


	35. Chapter 34: The Madman's Passion

**Chapter 34: The Madman's Passion**

The new dawn's light was shining upon the wakening dragons, the assassin had left several hours earlier unnoticed. Spyro felt refreshed, waking up underneath Cynder. The two headed off as the sun rose, attempting to beat Skorpion to Warfang. As the heroes walked the forested, unmarked path to Warfang, their conversations wondered from several topics, but always seemed to drift back to the same one, the assassin.

"So, what was it like, growing up with him?", Spyro asked.

"It was...an experience nonetheless, he was trained much harder in certain areas than I.", Cynder replied.

"In what areas?", Spyro grew curious.

"Sneaking, hiding in the shadows, killing silently, supressing his emotions.", Cynder explained.

"How was he trained harder than you?", Spyro questioned.

"When he made even the slightest of mistakes, he was beaten, sometimes even by me.", Cynder answered.

"Why would you beat your own friend?", Spyro asked.

"Things were different back then, he was a liability, we didn't need him, and usually when I beat him, it was because I was told to.", Cynder replied.

"That must've been hard, beating someone you grew up with.", Spyro sympathized.

"Well, most of the time, I didn't even really hit him, we just put on a show for Gaul and Malefor.", Cynder explained.

"Was he ever...nice?", Spyro's curiosity grew.

"Yeah, he always kinda nice, well, to me, that is.", Cynder replied.

"How was he nice?", Spyro made conversation.

"Well, he just did things he didn't have to do.", Cynder told.

"Like what?", Spyro's curiosity peaked.

"As in, after completing assassination missions, he'd usually bring me back something, rather it be regenerative gems or even flowers.", Cynder admitted.

"That's surprising, I'd expect you to find him lying on your bed, waiting for you to arrive.", Spyro joked.

"Nah, he'd try and get me in the air, he likes the spinning and twisting.", Cynder laughed.

"Wait, how do you know?", Spyro demanded.

"Oh, come on! We did what Malefor commanded, which, sometimes was...attempting to create another generation of corrupted dragons.", Cynder smiled.

"Malefor...made you two?", Spyro grew curious once more.

"Well, it started out making us, then it kind of became...celebratory after winning battles.", Cynder admitted.

Spyro said nothing, he just smacked his paw over his face and nodded his head horizontally.

"What? That was a long time ago, plus, I was in basically a different body.", Cynder calmed.

"But still! I think I could've lived my whole life without knowing that and died a happy man!", Spyro called.

"Well, I guess you need an explanation of why my standards are so high when it comes to that anyway.", Cynder said.

"Wait! That's why...argh.", Spyro growled.

"I guess he's just skilled at certain things, it's probably the way he was trained.", Cynder calmed the purple dragon.

"So Malefor gave him training on how to mate, what the hell?", Spyro laughed.

"No, he was just trained to be fast, hard, and precise, which he certainly is.", Cynder stated.

Spyro slapped himself in the face once more.


	36. Chapter 35: The Devil Went Down to Warfa

**Chapter 35: The Devil went down to Warfang**

The assassin walked into Warfang via the open entrance that only closed during times of war. The rain fell as if in buckets and the thunder roared with a crash.  
>Night was approaching quickly and the assassin knew that the massacre would just have to hold off a little bit more. He spotted a shop, a particular shop, in which a lone mole was working for the evening.<br>Skorpion entered the building as a shelter for the pouring rain, as his cloak would only protect so much, as well as the shop's inventory was one he could have use of.

"Good evening, dragon, may I assist you?", The mole asked.

"You certainly can try.", The assassin replied, pulling out a glass smoking pipe, "Do you have anything that I could use this with?"

"Do you think it's safe for someone of your age to smoke?", The fatherly mole questioned the assassin, clearly not knowing his story.

"Do you think I give a damn? Now, can you get me something or not?", Skorpion grew anxious.

"I suppose I can, let me see that pipe of yours.", The mole replied.

The assassin hesitantly handed over the extremely valuable glass pipe.

"How did you get this, it's...it's..the most well-made pipe I have ever seen!", The mole exclaimed.

"Eh, found it.", Skorpion lied.

"Do you know how much this is worth?", The mole's face lightened.

"Enlighten me.", Skorpion sarcastically stated.

"At least thirteen-thousand red ones.", The mole eagerly replied.

"If I may ask, what makes that piece of sh-I mean art, worth that much?", Skorpion emotionless face grew curious.

"Well, it's hand-crafted, made with clean, thick glass, not that cheap smelted stuff.", The mole answered, "It's carved out of extremely rare natural glass, not man-made glass."

"Can I smoke out of it?", The assassin worried.

"Of course, that's the best part, the glass is so strong that smoking out of it practically won't even affect it.", The mole replied.

"Well, let's get down to business then, whadd'ya have?", Skorpion grew impatient.

"I have most everything, light to strong.", The mole answered.

"What's the most expensive product you have?", The assassin asked.

"I have some Bountyweed in the safe, it's only found in the deepest depths of caves.", The mole replied.

"How much can I get for this?", Skorpion asked, before throwing a bag on the table that was full of purple gems.

The mole walked into the back room and began to labor on some machine, the sound of gears cranking rivaled the thunder and rain outside.  
>He returned after a moment, with a small packet of a finely-graded plant, and handed it to the assassin.<p>

"That's all?", Skorpion questioned.

"No, that's all I have.", The mole replied.

"How much of this do I owe you?", The assassin pondered.

"Ten purple.", The mole answered.

"I have like, sixty-times that!", Skorpion smiled with glee.

"If I may ask, how does a young dragon like yourself have so many purple gems just lying around?", The mole wondered.

"Found it, that's all you need to know.", Skorpion replied.

"Works for me.", The mole smiled.

The assassin pulled out a handful of purple gems and placed them on the table.

"There are fourteen gems here, sir.", The mole told.

"Keep 'em", Skorpion replied.

"That's a lot of money to be giving away!", The mole called out.

"You're complaining?", Skorpion looked back.

"Nope.", The mole backed off.

The assassin adjusted his cloak once more before walking back out into the rain, it was now pitch-black outside, the occasional street light lit the way up the stone road.  
>Skorpion darted forward, blindly, he ran under a small building cover that rain couldn't get into. He stood in the small opening to get a good look of where to run to next.<br>He saw a well-lit building with a sign above the door that read, "The Wolf's Coven". Without a single thought or regret, he ran into the location, flinging the door open loudly. The place was crowded with dragons and moles, in what appeared to be a bar, the warriors were still celebrating Malefor's downfall. Skorpion saw an empty seat at the bar and rushed forward, grabbing the stool only seconds before a Cheetah warrior would've.

"Whadd'you want?", The barkeep asked the assassin.

"Something strong.", Skorpion replied.

The assassin placed the Bountyweed into his pipe and retrieved a flint rock from his burning of Nolitar. He detracted his tail-blade and scraped it against the flint, creating a spark.  
>He did this many times, until he was finally able to light the contents of the pipe. Skorpion placed the end of the pipe to his lips and sucked deeply, inhaling the smoke and causing the Bountyweed to ignite more and more.<p>

The bartender passed the assassin a glass and poured a translucent-gray liquid into it, which Skorpion downed quickly.

"Aren't you a little young to be in a bar?", An older dragon called out to the assassin.

"If you only had the week I had.", Skorpion replied.

The dragon sat beside him and waved over the barkeep.

"So, where'd you come from?", The dragon asked.

"Nolitar, got here about an hour ago.", Skorpion told.

"When did'ya leave Nolitar?", The dragon continued.

"Four-o-clock, this morning.", Skorpion replied.

"Your shitting me, you must mean last night.", The dragon challenged.

"Nah, I'm just fast.", The assassin answered.

"I'd say you're lying, but you don't seem like the lying type.", The dragon stated.

"I'm not lying, I flew back in the dark days.", Skorpion realized that he admitted his true self, his hood still covered his face, enough to give him a bit of a feeling of security.

"Your obviously not Malefor and I hope to the ancestors that Cynder ain't as ugly as you, plus, you're too damn young to have fought.", The dragon laughed.

"Have you heard any myths about Malefor's army?", Skorpion asked honestly.

"Yeah, I've heard a few in my time, what does that have to do with anything?", The dragon replied.

"Heard the one about the assassin?", Skorpion questioned.

"Yeah, Schakri?", The dragon answered.

Skorpion pulled off his hood and glanced into the eyes of the older dragon, his piercing yellow eyes revealed his identity to the young adult.

"Y..you..your..", The dragon murmured.

"Yeah, yeah, that's right.", The assassin pulled the hood back over his head.

The dragon stood up from the bar stool and walked back slowly into the crowd, fading in with the rest, and looking back to see if the assassin was following.  
>Skorpion took another puff from his pipe, and ordered another drink from the barkeeper. He calmly flicked a purple gem at the bartender, who was working extremely hard.<br>As his glass was filled once more, he looked around at the people in the bar, how much enjoyment they got out of the falling of who he would call his father. He yelled out loudly to get the crowd's attention. As they turned to face the assassin, he smiled as he thought of exactly what to say.

Skorpion raised his glass high into the air and called out to the crowd, "Let us raise our glasses high, for tomorrow, we die!"  
>The crowd cheered along with the assassin, not knowing the truth in what they call.<p>

A light-red dragoness approached the hooded assassin, roughly the same age as him, and sat down beside Skorpion. Skorpion glanced over at her, who was looking at the bartender, waiting eagerly for her turn.

"Evening.", The assassin politely stated.

"Morning, actually.", The dragoness corrected.

"Pfff, since when?", Skorpion asked.

"Since an hour ago.", She replied.

"Damn.", Skorpion smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing a hood in here?", The red dragoness questioned.

"I'm cold.", Skorpion answered.

"You're lying, it's hot as hell in here, why are you wearing the hood?", The dragoness caught his bluff before he could even smirk about it.

"I can assure you that I have a good reason.", Skorpion replied.

"I'm all ears.", The dragoness replied.

"You'd be better off not knowing.", The assassin denied.

"Tell me, I'm going to keep bothering you until you do.", She stated.

"I've been bothered before, this is nothing new to me.", Skorpion remarked.

"Just tell me, is it embarrassing or something?", The dragoness asked.

"Not really, but I don't like discussing it.", Skorpion replied.

"Do you have...a disease or something?", She questioned.

"You could say that.", Skorpion answered, "I think it's better if no-one sees my face."

"Why?", The dragoness asked.

"What do you know about Mythology?", The assassin answered with a question.

"A lot, actually, though what does this have to do with anything?", The dragoness pondered.

"I suppose you heard the myth of Malefor's experiment?", Skorpion continued.

"Yeah, I did, Schakri Marfedelom di Irlymi, the Hangman of Klen'vur.", She answered.

"Someone did their research.", Skorpion laughed.

"What does it have to do with anything though?", The dragoness wondered.

"We'll get to that, how do you know so much about...the assassin.", Skorpion asked.

"He's possibly the most interesting myth I've ever read about, and my favorite part about it, he could be real.", The dragoness replied.

"That's interesting, tell me more, tell me everything you know about him.", The assassin told.

"Well, he was abducted as an experiment to see how darkness would corrupt a dragon before being used on Cynder.", The dragoness explained.

"Go on.", Skorpion smiled.

"The experiments were a success and they worked as well on Cynder, perhaps better.", The dragoness went on, "Over time, Schakri and Cynder grew a tight bond, as they were to be mates, in order to create a new generation of corrupted black dragons"

The assassin frowned upon hearing this, noting it's truth and impossibility now.

"If I may ask, what is your name?", Skorpion questioned the light-red dragoness.

"I'm Charra.", The dragoness replied.

"Schakri Marfedelom di Irlymi, nice to meet you.", Skorpion pulled off his hood, revealing his black scales.

Charra stared at the assassin, noticing all of his body features being exactly like the ones describing him in scrolls, in shock of who she just so happened to stumble into.

"Yeah, go run off now, like everyone else does.", Skorpion killed his drink and looked down at the table, realizing his repulsion.

Instead of doing as Skorpion wished, she leaned closer to the obviously sad assassin, in an attempt to make him feel better.

"People should just realize, I'm not a monster...well, technically I am.", Skorpion's bottom jaw quivered in emotion.

"Don't let people get you down, they're just people.", Charra stroked the assassin's back.

"Look at me, who could possibly love me, I deserve to die!", Skorpion yelled, hiding his sadness.

"Look at you! You're the legendary Angel of Death, all the women in the world should want you!", Charra smiled.

"No, people fear me, with good reason too; I deserve what I got.", The assassin declined.

"No you don't, you're better than that, you're better than most, you deserve the best.", Charra stated.

"I don't-", As he confessed his feelings, an intoxicated dragon grew angry at their conversation, for in his mind, they were talking about him. The dragon attempted to swing at Charra in a drunken rage, but was easily avoided.

The dragon took another swing at Charra, who dodged easily and countered with a fiery wrath to the dragon's face.  
>A crowd soon gathered around the young fire dragoness and the drunken adult male, Skorpion watched from his stool as the crowd cheered on by chanting "Fight!" over and over. The assassin was impressed at Charra's combat maneuverability, in fact, it reminded him of his own. His history wasn't the only thing she knew about him apparently. In a sudden act of instinct, the drunken dragon was able to grab Charra, and fling her violently to the ground, possibly knocking her unconscious for all Skorpion could tell. Skorpion's face sunk, and he rushed to the side of the downed red dragoness, looking frantically to see if she had sustained serious wounds, it was the first time he actually remembered caring for someone other than Cynder.<p>

"And w..who a..are you, her m..mate?", The drunk dragon mocked.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm a man of wealth and taste.", Skorpion's face grew serious and his emotions became pumped with anger.

"Yeah..bring it on...boy.", The dragon stuttered.

The dragon took a drunken swing at the assassin, who easily avoided and countered by jumping on the dragon's back and slicing mercilessly with his talons. The drunk dragon screamed in pain as he managed to get the pissed off Skorpion off of his back and ran out of the bar.

Skorpion ran over to Charra's side once more, who was awake once more.

"Are you alright?", Skorpion asked in sincerity.

Charra lifted her head and licked Skorpion on the nose and answered with, "I told you that you were a good person."  
>The assassin's face blushed as he helped her back on her feet, she licked him once more.<p>

"Thanks.", She said, her face beginning to blush as the assassin licked her in return.

"Don't mention it.", Skorpion smiled.

The two left the bar in a hurry and took to the skies above Warfang, the rain had stopped and the air was cool and moist. They did spins, flips, and even unknowingly, the "Assassin's Ballad", which was named after Skorpion, founded after observing the mating dance between the assassin and Cynder many years ago.  
>Suddenly, Charra tackled Skorpion and the landed softly onto the roof of a tall building in the middle of Warfang, where they proceeded to mate...several times.<p> 


	37. Chapter 36: In Pursuit

**Chapter 36: In pursuit**

As the heroes finally walked the stone path to the entrance of Warfang, the rain that had been pounding the land all that night had finally loosened up a bit. Spyro and Cynder strolled down the sidewalk they spotted a drunken dragon stumbling down the other side of the sidewalk, he appeared injured as he held his back and limped.  
>The dragon drunkenly approached Cynder, mistaking her for the assassin in which he vowed to get revenge on.<p>

"So...y..your..b..back...for more...are ya?", the dragon muttered.

"What? Do I know you?", Cynder replied.

"R...rem...remember me...I...almost killed ya.", The dragon stuttered.

"No...", Cynder looked awkwardly at the intoxicated dragon.

"Oh...yeah...well...it's payback time.", The dragon readied himself.

The drunk dragon tried to bite Cynder, but she easily countered by grabbing his throat and knocking him to the ground, choking out the misguided dragon.

"P...ple...please stop!", The dragon managed to get out, "I..I'll leave...you alone...I...swear!"

"Let him up, we don't want to be kicked out of Warfang tonight.", Spyro told.

"As you wish.", Cynder let go of the dragon's throat.

The intoxicated dragon stood up, gasping for air, as he ran away, cursing the dragoness under his breath.  
>As he ran, the two spotted the open wounds on his back from the assassin.<p>

"Those wounds...they seem oddly familiar.", Cynder stated.

"How?", Spyro asked.

"They seem...like he pissed off a certain someone.", Cynder replied.

"Why do you think that?", Spyro asked.

"His talons..bear a pattern like the ones on his back.", Cynder answered.

"Why would he have attacked him?", Spyro pondered.

"I don't know.", Cynder replied.

The heroes entered a nearby smoke shop, intending to ask the owner if they had an idea of the assassin's whereabouts. The mole working the shift was in the back, working the safe at the moment.  
>Spyro tapped his claw to the bell at the desk, a call to the mole that customers were in the building.<br>A frantic mole ran to the desk, a handful of purple gems on him.

"May I help you?", The mole greeted.

"I suppose you can, did you see a black dragon in here anytime today, he was probably wearing a cloak.", Spyro questioned.

"Indeed, he came by here not too long ago, payed well.", The mole answered.

"Can you give me any more detail, where did he go after he left?", Spyro asked.

"He gave a good tip, that's all you need to know.", The mole declined.

"You really want to tell us.", Cynder showed off her tail-barb.

"Heh, it's been raining, I couldn't tell where he went, honest.", The mole stated.

"Good, but if we find out that you do know more than what you told us, we'll be back.", Cynder snarled before heading towards the door.

Spyro followed, surprised at her aggression. As they headed outside, they noticed two dragons flying among the sky, spinning and twirling, the darkness of the night not allowing a good view of the two.  
>As the two watched, Spyro felt happy for the two mysterious dragons as they began in an abnormal mating dance, while Cynder stared in disgust and rage, recalling the exact dance they were doing, the "Assassin's Ballad", named after the mating dance that Cynder and the assassin did after each battle.<p>

"Let's go.", Cynder walked off in annoyance with Spyro in tail.

**The next morning**

The assassin awoke, his head on Charra's hind leg, the all-too-familiar taste in his mouth, as well as the position he was in gave him a pretty good idea of what he was doing before he went to sleep.  
>He glanced around the high-class room, he was lying on a wooden bed with a wool cover on it as well as a thin blanket.<p>

"Good morning.", Skorpion looked up at Charra's face, which was smiling.

She opened her eyes and glanced down at the smirking assassin, who looked oddly attractive without the consealing cloak that usually covered his body.

"I love you, Schakri", Charra innocently smiled.

"I love you too, Charra.", Skorpion smiled back.

The assassin's innocent smile turned naughty as he crawled up to lay beside the red dragoness.

"So...", Skorpion smirked as he began to lick Charra's nose.

She turned to face him, opening her mouth as their tongues met.  
>Charra purred as the assassin lifted his tongue from her mouth and proceeded to lick her neck, he continued to slowly descend when suddenly a knock was heard at the door.<br>She gave a hand motion for him to hide, which he did, under the bed.

Charra quickly jumped up and ran over to the door, her face still blushing from the assassin's boldness.

"Um, Charra, I brought a letter from a mister...Charcor.."

"Oh, my father!", Charra cheerfully remarked.

As the carrier walked off, Skorpion jumped out from underneath the bed and took a good look at himself in the mirror. He glanced over his scars, they were like memories to him, this was probably the first time he got a good look at himself since his darkness was purged. The assassin flexed his muscles and got into several different poses, he had lost a large portion of his intimidation factor in which he was famous for.  
>His ribs were lightly visible, he appeared slightly unhealthy, yet his toned muscles give him a bit of a survivalist look, this made him smile. Charra began to push her tongue into his mouth again, this time, he tackled her and they proceeded to mate again, much to the assassin's content, as well as the beautiful red dragoness'<p> 


	38. Chapter 37: The One Man Firing Squad Beg

**Chapter 37: The one-man firing squad begins his work...**

The assassin began to look at himself once more in the mirror, staring at his body, examining all of his scars and flaws, essentially his entire story was marked upon his own body.  
>He couldn't help but see the reflection of his concealing cloak handing on one of the bedposts, it reminded him of his original goal of coming to Warfang in the first place, to wreck it.<p>

"So, you ready to go again?", The red dragoness smirked.

"Charra...I like you... that's why I need you to do something for me.", Skorpion looked.

"You know I'll do _anything_ you ask..", Charra stared seductively at the assassin.

"I need you to get out of town.", Skorpion replied, trying desperately to not making eye-contact with her.

"Why?", Charra's face turned serious.

"You'll just have to trust me on this.", The assassin replied.

"W..where will I go?", The dragoness looked worried, which made Skorpion feel terrible.

"There is an old hidden cave not to far from the gates leading into town, it was a safe-house for us back in the day.", Skorpion revealed.

"How will I get in?", Charra asked.

"You'll see the words _Martivir Erekess Aryte_ carved on a nearby tree, underneath an opening in the tree, there is a lever.", The assassin explained.

"When should I leave?", Charra questioned in urgency.

"Right now.", Skorpion replied.

The assassin threw on his cloak, making his intimidating persona return; He looked at himself in the mirror once more, making attack poses to test his scare factor.

"Wait...I want you to have this.", Charra held out an old pocket-watch with a chain on it, it had a golden heart on the front of it, looking very formal.

The assassin couldn't help but smile innocently, Charra, although worried and slightly scared, smiled back.

"I'll meet up with you soon.", Skorpion smiled widely.

"Be safe.", The red dragoness smiled.

"No promises.", The assassin replied, still smiling.

Charra ran to Skorpion and shoved her tongue down his throat, making him blush.  
>She withdrew and ran out the door, heading towards the safety of the cave.<p>

"Time to get to work, I assume.", The assassin cracked his neck.

He clipped the chain of the pocket watch, that had a high sentimental value to Skorpion instantly, to the inside of his cloak, close to his heart. The draconic assassin looked out the window, where he watched the beautiful red dragoness leave the town, as he turned to exit the room, something caught his eye, the drunk dragon that had harassed them the previous night, was returning to the bar, no longer intoxicated. Skorpion decided to quickly run out the door, in a hope of catching up with the dragon that he despised greatly. He made his way out the door at a frantic pace, chasing the hated green dragon without fear or a bit of regret or second thought.

The assassin jumped on the dragon, who was entering the bar, and stabbed his tail-blade deep the back of his neck, breaking his spine and piercing his wind-pipe. As the green dragon lay gasping for air, paralyzed, the almost empty bar stared in awe of the murder they just witnessed. Skorpion looked up at the shocked civilians, licking the blood off his blade, he realized that he must silence the witnesses as well.

The screams of the assassin's victims attracted the attention of Spyro and Cynder, who were in a nearby hotel.

"Did you hear that?", Spyro called out.

"It sounded like a...scream.", Cynder replied.

"Let's go", Spyro jumped up and ran to the door, realizing that the assassin has begun his rage.

As the heroes made there way to the massacre that was taking place, they heard the horrid screams of the innocents running a-muck. The two turned the corner where a mass of civilians were running away from, the assassin was chasing down the large fleeing swarm. Spyro and the assassin locked eyes almost immediately, Cynder spotted him as well, watching for any sudden movements.

Much to the heroes surprise, Skorpion made a break for it, quickly running down the roads, knowing that the purple dragon may have a hope of foiling his plans. Spyro and Cynder made chase, Cynder actually being able to barely keep up with the assassin's frantic, wild pace. Skorpion began to jump on top of a low hanging vendor, then onto a small building, he began to run the rooftops from there. The heroes managed to keep a visual on the assassin, as he jumped from building to building, as if effortlessly. Skorpion's hopes of an escape vanished as he neared one of the massive walls surrounding the gigantic city of Warfang. He made a huge leap to one of the out-shooting pillars halfway up the walls, landing it with difficulty. He looked down at the pursuing dragons, flipping them off as he ran towards a guard post attached to the wall.

Spyro and Cynder took a detour, running to a nearby guard post, the one directly apart from the one the assassin was heading to. As they climbed up the large flight of stairs leading to the same plain of land that their target was on, they grew determined to stop him here.


	39. Chapter 38: The Assassin's Return

**Chapter 38: The assassin's return**

The assassin sat still, facing away from where the dragons would enter from. His escape route was foiled, he sat quietly on the top elevation of the wall, pondering his last stand, looking at the beautiful meadow of land nearby.  
>Spyro and Cynder ran up the guard post leading to Skorpion's position quickly, their rapid pace wasted more of their energy then they had too, seeing as the assassin wasn't going anywhere nor planned to.<br>By the time the heroes made it up to the same plain as him, mole soldiers had already took their positions around him, archers were set up on the rooftops of guard posts, waiting for the order to be given.  
>As the heroes finally climbed the towers, they saw him, watching outside of the city walls. He still was donning his hood and cloak, hiding his emotions.<br>The assassin forced himself to show bravery and confidence in the cold, lifeless face of his own demise, he saw no other way to end his suffering.

The heroes approached the assassin from behind, making sure that he knew that they were behind him, startling him could be a fatal mistake.

"The vultures smile at me.", The assassin muttered, assuring himself that Spyro could hear him.

"Why is that?", Spyro thought he could reason with Skorpion.

Skorpion detracted his tail-blade and turned around, making eye-contact with Spyro, he held the blade directly in front of his chest, in a respectful manner.

"I've sent them down, they plan to pick you clean.", Skorpion snarled as he got into a fighting position.

"Wait! Just listen to reason!", Spyro didn't want to fight, but he would if he had too.

The assassin pulled out the pocket-watch that Charra had given to him, he flipped it open and looked at it's contents.

"Nine minutes, nine minutes is all the time I can spare to play with you.", Skorpion closed the pocket-watch and placed it back inside his cloak.

"Don't do this, it'll just turn out worse for all of us!", Spyro thought up quickly.

"I do what must be done, you should do the same.", Skorpion told.

"This mustn't be done! Killing the Chronicler will solve no problems, only create more.", Spyro reasoned.

"Eight minutes.", The assassin stared without emotion, "I literally don't have the time to waste my hate on you"

"If you can't be reasoned with, I have no other option.", Spyro sighed.

"What would that be?", Skorpion asked.

"I will kill you.", Spyro replied.

"I told you once, you son of a bitch, I'm the best there's ever been.", The assassin smirked, hiding his real emotion.

Skorpion pulled down his hood, revealing his serpent yellow eyes and shiny metallic horns.  
>Both the assassin and the savior stared at each other for what seemed like hours, waiting for the other to make the first move. Mole soldiers manned the cannons on top of the guard posts, preparing to quickly dispatch the assassin, come worse-case scenario.<p>

The assassin smiled as he saw a plan unravel right before his eyes, he quickly shot a blue lightning shot at the cannon over the head of the purple dragon, making it misfire. The shell hit right between the two dragons, creating a massive cloud of smoke. Skorpion took advantage of this by charging through the smoke, tail-blade in striking position. Spyro didn't notice the assassin until it was almost too late, he managed to grab the charging Skorpion by the throat, flinging him to the ground, sliding far back down the top layer of the wall.

Skorpion stood back up, unscathed, and ran quickly, yet precisely at Spyro, tackling him to assure that neither the archers nor the cannons would risk taking a shot at him. Spyro used his hind legs to kick off the assassin, who was attempting to kill him with his razor-sharp talons.

"Archers, aim!", A mole commander yelled.

The assassin stood in shock, looking around at the sighted-in arrow-men.

"Fire!", The commander ordered.

The arrows flew through the sky as if the wind, Skorpion turned into his shadow-y death element, allowing all the arrows to pass through the smoke that remained of his body before materializing once more.  
>All of the archers looked in as much shock as the assassin once did at the amazing feat he just committed.<p>

Cynder charged at the assassin, using his own swiftness against him, she was able to tackle him.

"Archers, ready!", The mole officer commanded.

"What? Cynder's right there!", Spyro yelled in protest.

"Archers, aim!", The mole commander announced.

The assassin heard the commands and his instincts kicked in, to save his comrade.

"Fire!", The mole disregarded Cynder's life.

As the arrows flew through the air, adrenaline kicked in and time slowed down for the assassin.  
>He jumped into the air, in a single three-hundred-sixty degree swing, he sliced all the arrows off course and into little pieces on the ground. The assassin stood, breathing heavily, while Cynder stood up, realizing Skorpion's noble actions.<p>

"You alive?", Skorpion asked.

"I think so.", Cynder answered.

"Works for me.", The assassin remarked.

Spyro walked over to the assassin, who was looking down at the ground, realizing that he just disregarded what he wanted to do desperately.

"I have to find her!", Skorpion paced frantically.

"Who?", Spyro asked, worried at the assassin's intents.

"Charra!", Skorpion replied, "God, I hope she's alright."

"Let's go find this _Charra_, then, if it makes you feel better.", Spyro was careful not to further anger the assassin.

With those words, Skorpion glided down the wall in a hurried pace, Spyro and Cynder in tail.  
>As he landed, he began to run into the nearby forest, looking for the hidden entrance to the safe cave.<p>

"What are you looking for?", Cynder asked.

"The cave, remember!", Skorpion replied.

"The safe-house?", Cynder questioned.

"Yeah, I told her to hide in it", Skorpion frantically searched.

"Follow me, I remember where it is.", Cynder told.

Cynder ran through the forest, the boys still following, she took many frightening and random turns.  
>She slowly approached a tree with several carvings on it, it was extremely tall, possibly the tallest in the forest.<br>Skorpion, remembering what to do, used his paw to kick out a small hidden hatch in the base of the tree, revealing a lever inside the hollow tree. He yanked the lever hard and the sound of cranking shook the ground, until a giant boulder nearby folded into the ground, revealing a passage-way.

The assassin ran in the opening, rushing to find the red fire dragoness, the heroes in tail.  
>As they made their way through the stone tunnels, they approached an opening to a massive room.<p>

"Charra! You in here?", Skorpion called out, his voice echoing.

"Yeah, in here!", A voice called back.

Skorpion followed the voice to an opening concealed by a door in the massive room to a smaller room.

"Come on in, big boy.", The voice replied.

The assassin cracked open the door and poked his head in, Spyro and Cynder standing nearby, without being able to see in. As Skorpion looked in the room, he was shocked to see Charra laying seductively on the bed, on her back in a revealing pose.

The assassin, shocked, pulled his head back out of door and shut it, remarking, "Oh ho ho, damn."

"What is it?", Spyro asked.

"Nothing for you, purple boy, nothing for you.", Skorpion smirked.

"Wasn't that room, _our_ room.", Cynder hinted.

"Yep, it was.", Skorpion replied.

"What is she doing in there?", Cynder asked.

"No, you'll kick my ass.", The assassin denied.

"Oh come on, just a peek!", Cynder grew curious.

"Fine, but don't blame me.", Skorpion bobbed his head.

Cynder slowly cracked the door open and peeked her head in, upon spotting the dragoness, she quickly yanked her head back out.

"_She's_ Charra?", Cynder asked with a snarl on her face.

"Hot, ain't she?", The assassin smirked.

"Well, I think she's a whore.", Cynder looked angerly at the assassin.

"Nope, I broke her in good last night.", Skorpion couldn't help but smirk from horn-to-horn.

"Can I see?", Spyro asked.

"Hell no!", Cynder yelled.

"If you two will just give me a minute...", Skorpion approached the door.

"No, get her out here", Cynder demanded.

"I can't even-", The assassin was interrupted by the black dragoness.

"No!", Cynder stated.


	40. Chapter 39: Once more, with feeling

**Chapter 39: Once more, with feeling**

As the dragons returned to the small one-room house that Charra occupied, a rather common home for dragons at the time, the assassin grew a noticeable limp, likely from the recent battle that occured only hours ago.

"What the hell's wrong with you?", Cynder asked, showing little concern.

"Eh, my hind leg's a little sore and tightened up, nothing more that that.", Skorpion replied.

"When we get home, I'll rub it out for you.", Charra smiled.

"No, I have a feeling that it wouldn't be his leg that you'd be rubbing...", Cynder stated.

"Heh, can't wait.", The assassin laughed.

"Well, if it gets so bad that you can't walk, we can stop and I'll rub it out behind the bushes if needed.", Charra smirked.

"What could you possibly see in him?", Cynder interrupted.

"A kind, bold, lighthearted, broken spirit, a cute one at that.", Charra answered, "What did you see in him?"

"What did _I_ see in him?", Cynder stated, "The only male that ever came around me that didn't want to kill me."

"That's kinda harsh, even to me.", Skorpion frowned.

"I stopped caring about that a long time ago.", Cynder replied.

The four approached the house in Warfang, the city was just beginning to return to life again, shops opened, and residents left the safety of their homes once again to reawaken the massive city.

"Would you two please do me a favor?", Skorpion looked at the heroes, bearing a sad face.

"Yeah?", Spyro replied.

"I suppose, depends on what it is first.", Cynder hesitantly agreed.

"My leg is seriously hurting, could you two go to the medicine shop behind the corner and pick me up some Numbberries?", The assassin asked, lifting his leg to make it seem more hurt than it actually is.

"What are you going to do while we're out?", Cynder grew curious.

"Probably try to get it in a comfortable position.", Skorpion replied, ever-so seriously.

"We can do that, if it makes you feel better, it's the least _she_ could do", Spyro tried to extort niceness out of Cynder.

"Fine, just, stay away from each other, I don't want to walk in on something I don't want to.", Cynder reluctantly agreed.

"How are we going to pay?", Spyro asked.

"Well, I'm sure they'd give a hero such as yourselves one on the house, but if not, I have this.", Skorpion pulled out the bag of purple gems from under his cloak.

"H..how'd you get all these?", Spyro looked through the bag.

"I prostituted myself out.", Skorpion smiled.

"What!", Charra and Cynder yelled in unison.

"Joking, I got it from the looting of Nolitar.", The assassin laughed.

"Nolitar, what happened?", Charra pondered.

"Nothing, friend.", Skorpion stated.

The two dragons headed off to the nearby store, while the assassin and the red dragoness headed up to the place that Charra called her own.  
>Spyro and Cynder strolled over to the medical merchant, watching the signs to figure out it's exact location.<p>

"The Healer's Home", Spyro read, "That sounds like it."

As the two entered, they were greeted by a friendly Cheetah, the two bought what they required and head off once more. The two strutted back to the building, supplies in hand, they opened the main door to the multi-roomed complex and headed up the stairs, looking for Charra's room/house.  
>They found her room and opened the door, to their surprise, they saw no-one on the bed.<p>

"Anyone home?", Spyro called out.

A squeal was heard from the nearby bathroom.

Cynder, with Spyro in tow, quietly opened the bathroom door, only to see the assassin sitting in the bathtub, his front paws handing out the sides and his glass pipe in his mouth, the water was filled with soapy water and suds.

Skorpion looked at the intruders in shock, before saying, "G..give me a minute!", before letting off another squeal.

"Why, what's wrong!", Cynder felt herself get slightly worried.

"J..j..just-", The assassin's whole body shuttered.

"What the hell is wrong!", Cynder grew very worried.

Charra poked her head out from the soapy water, smiling wide; she stood up and began to climb onto the assassin, shoving her tongue down his throat. Spyro burst out laughing, knowing exactly what was happening; Cynder stood still, her jaw dropped.

The red dragoness grabbed the assassin by his front paws and threw him into the water, before taking a seat in the same position Skorpion was in. Skorpion lifted his head from the water and started to say, "I told you just give-", before Charra used her paw to force his head back under the sudsy water.

Spyro and Cynder practically ran out of the room, in shock of what they just witnessed; Spyro had an unnoticable smirk on his face.


	41. Chapter 40: Killjoy

**Chapter 40: Killjoy**

"Get out, now.", Cynder looked at the two dragons.

The two continued, ignoring the black dragoness' commands.

Cynder grabbed the assassin by the back of his neck and dragged him out of the bathtub, telling, "I told you to get the hell out!"

"What the fuck!", Skorpion struggled.

The black dragoness pulled the resisting assassin into the main room of the apartment-like home.

"What? Did you want in on that, I'm sure that could've been arranged!", The assassin smirked.

"Shut up!", Cynder snapped at him.

"Can't I enjoy myself once in a while!", Skorpion yelled.

"We need to have a talk.", Cynder narrowed her eyes at the assassin.

"Oh boy...", Skorpion glanced at the floor.

Charra climbed out of the bathtub and followed in the dragon's footsteps, still dripping wet from the water.

"Are you gonna come back?", Charra looked at the grounded assassin.

"As much as I'd love to, I don't think so.", Skorpion sighed.

"You'll just owe me one, then.", Charra smirked.

"Anything you want, baby.", Skorpion replied with his signature devilish smirk.

"As I said before, we need to have a talk.", Cynder interrupted.

"With whom?", The assassin questioned.

"With you.", Cynder replied.

"This'll be fun to watch.", Spyro smiled.

"No, get out, both of you.", Cynder commanded.

"Me? What did I do?", Spyro asked.

"Nothing, I just don't think you want to see what's about to happen here.", Cynder replied.

"Oh god, you're going to castrate me, aren't you?", Skorpion frowned.

"Depends. That means you too, red.", Cynder looked at Charra.

"Why?", Charra protested.

"Get out, or I'll make sure he can never take you up on that offer.", Cynder threatened.

"You know as well as I do, that you'd have to _expose_ it before you can cut it off!", Skorpion denied.

"I'm pretty sure that I can do that.", Cynder reassured.

"Oh shit. I forgot, you're more than perfectly capable of that.", The assassin remarked.

"Damn straight.", Cynder frowned, "Now both of you, out, go look around at the stores or something."

"Do we really have to?", Spyro sighed.

"That's what I said, now get the hell out!", Cynder commanded.

"Geez, I know who's the man in that relationship.", Skorpion stated.

"Fine, fine.", Spyro strolled out the door, Charra in tow.

As the dragons closed the door behind them, Cynder chose to lie down in front of the assassin, staring him directly in the eyes. The assassin felt slightly intimidated, something that doesn't come easy for him, as fear is something he thought he had overcame many years ago. Skorpion and the black dragoness stared at each other, neither saying a word, for what seemed like hours.

"So, why does it bother you that Charra and I are...y'know?", The assassin broke the ice, fearing what he just possibly unleashed.

"It doesn't, it just seems as if you are, purposely trying to bother me with it.", Cynder replied.

"You're one to talk.", Skorpion broke eye-contact and proceeded to look at the ground.

"Excuse me?", Cynder grew outraged.

"You heard me fine, you don't think it bothers me, watching you and your purple ***** parade around as if you're better than me?", Skorpion felt pleased with his out-lash.

"What? No! I don't...Oh my god...You really think I'd do that?", Cynder felt saddened.

"Yes I do, yet you're still telling _me_ what to do.", The assassin frowned, "I hope you're proud of yourself."

Cynder put her head in between her paws, obviously sad. The assassin instantly felt horrible for what he just said.

"Hey, cheer up, I know what will make you feel better.", Skorpion faked a smile in an attempt to lighten the black dragoness' sad face.

"What?", Cynder poked her head up.

"You can kick my ass", Skorpion smiled sincerely.

"It's not fun unless you resist.", Cynder replied.

"I can do that.", The assassin agreed.

Cynder stood up, in what first appeared to be a sign of affection, before tackling Skorpion to the ground, rolling around violently and jerking the assassin around aggressively. As promised, he tried to shake her off, managing to knock her away from him, though only momentarily. She jumped on top of him again, popping several of his bones in what sounded extremely painful. Skorpion was able to get a grip of all of her legs, rolling over to reverse the tide of the fight.

Spyro and Charra entered the room, feeling that they gave the two enough time to work out their problem, only to see something that shocked both the purple dragon and the red dragoness. Cynder laying on her back, the assassin standing over her, his head on her chest and his rear in the air, a rather suggestive position.  
>The black dragons froze upon seeing the shocked dragons watching in awe; instead of moving, they stood in the exact same position, staring back at the onlooking dragons.<p>

"This isn't what it looks like...I swear.", The assassin muttered.

"I really want to believe that.", Spyro stared in awe.

In an attempt to make the position look less suggestive, Skorpion lowered his other end onto Cynder, making himself more comfortable.

"That better be your tail poking me.", Cynder glared at the assassin.

"It's not.", The assassin frowned.

"Get the hell off, before I kick you!", Cynder began to shake wildly, reacting in shock of Skorpion's true reply.

As she tried to throw the assassin off, she was actually just knocking his feet out from under him, doing the opposite of what she was attempting to do.

"Stop it!", Skorpion yelled at the dragoness' attempts.

"Why?", Cynder stopped momentarily.

"You're jacking me off!", The assassin replied.

"Oh my god, get the hell off!", Cynder's jaw dropped as she continued to frantically get him off of her.


	42. Chapter 41: Were It So Easy

**Chapter 41: Were it so easy.**

"God, I'm hungry as hell, I guess killing does that to me, well, I didn't eat breakfast either.", The assassin told.

"I find it kind of surprising that the well trained assassin didn't eat before going on a killing spree.", Spyro replied.

"Trust me, I did a lot of eating this morning, I just didn't eat breakfast.", Skorpion snickered.

"What did you mean by that?", Spyro questioned.

"You seriously don't know?", Skorpion looked on at the purple dragon.

"No.", Spyro stated.

Skorpion rubbed his own head with his paw, thinking desperately how he was to explain it to the wandering, innocent purple dragon.

"Well, come here a sec.", Skorpion commanded.

The purple dragon strolled over to the assassin, who was still thinking of how to word it.

"Okay...eh...I..I'm not going to explain this to you.", Skorpion looked off.

"Why not?", Spyro asked.

"I'm sure you'll learn in time.", The assassin walked off.

As Skorpion strolled over to lay on the bed which resided in the main room of the small, one room house, Cynder noticed that he no-longer walked with a limp.

"Maybe you don't need food anyway.", Cynder stated.

"Why do you say that?", Skorpion asked.

"Well, you're gaining weight, while losing that bit of muscle you had that actually made you look somewhat attractive.", Cynder insulted.

"You're saying that I looked attractive to you at one point?", Skorpion attempted to twist her words, as usual.

"You have the build to turn on a girl, I'll give you that, or, at least you used to.", Cynder admitted.

"I suppose I do.", The assassin smiled, feeling confident about himself.

"But now that's gone away, your muscle is being replaced with fat, how disappointing.", Cynder taunted.

"You're one to talk.", Skorpion remarked.

"What's that suppose to mean!", Cynder grew angry.

"All those celebratory feasts are going straight to your hips, dear.", Skorpion laughed and snickered.

"Don't call me dear, damn it.", Cynder tightened her eyes at the taunting assassin.

"Can we just go ahead and eat something?", Charra grew annoyed at the bickering dragons.

"Fine, fine, what do you have in mind?", Skorpion asked.

"I got a bit of bread and meat from the market several days ago, still should be good.", Charra replied.

"Works for me, well anything edible works for me, really.", Skorpion stated.

"Alright, I'll get the stuff out, you all can take a seat.", Charra smiled.

"No no no, you don't need to be doing all the work here, allow us to assist, it's the least we could do.", The assassin replied, sincerely being nice.

"That's very sweet of you.", Charra told.

"Oi, purple boy, get your ass up here and help, make yourself useful.", Skorpion commanded.

"You don't tell me what to do! Say please and I'll think about it.", Spyro replied, angered.

"I'm not telling you please goddamn it, now get the hell up here!", Skorpion yelled.

"No, not until you ask nicely.", Spyro stated.

"Please get your worthless ass up here before I kick it up here!", Skorpion remarked.

"That's better, just drop the rude stuff.", Spyro smirked, as he was taming the sharp-tongued assassin.

"Were it so easy.", Skorpion replied.

"It's quite easy, just say something nice to me for once.", Spyro explained.

"Please...please help us cook.", Skorpion gave in, staring at the ground in embarrassment.

"That's what I wanted to hear.", Spyro smiled.

"Smug bastard.", The assassin said to himself.

The purple dragon and Skorpion followed Charra to the cupboard in which edibles were stored in.  
>As the three grabbed whatever food looked good and tasty, they simply threw it behind them, on the small marble dining table. Skorpion picked out an apple, and backed down from the cupboard, sat down at the table and began to toss it up in the air, catching it, and repeating. Spyro ran by as the assassin was playing with his food and grabbed the apple in mid-air, and took it to his respectful seat.<p>

"What was once yours, is now mine, not the first time, eh?", Spyro smirked as he took a bite of the apple.

Spyro bit pierced the apple's skin deeply, taking a rather large bite, a seed going with it, making the purple dragon choke violently. After a bit of a coughing spree, Spyro finally spit up the half-eaten bite of apple, still breathing heavily.

"Well, it's official, everyone in the room has choked on my seed at least once.", The assassin snickered.


	43. Chapter 42: Unbroken Trust

**Chapter 42: Unbroken trust**

The assassin bit into a piece of bread, chewing contemptibly, he pulled off his pitch-black cloak and threw it unto the nearby bed. Spyro couldn't help but glance at Skorpion's now-exposed body, he could see the faint outline of his ribs, yet solid muscles filled the cracks in between his ribs.

"What? You like what you see, purple boy?", Skorpion noticed Spyro's observing.

"Nope, just interested on how anything could possibly want to mate with you.", Spyro taunted.

"Why I've been wondering the same about you for weeks, oh wait, that's right, nothing does, you have a really small-", The assassin was interrupted by the purple dragon.

"Shut the hell up.", Spyro stopped Skorpion, "Or I may have to inform Charra of a special, certain detail about you that you may not like...", Spyro smirked.

"You think she doesn't already know?", Skorpion remarked.

"Well she may have thought that you were just exaggerating to be nice..", Spyro replied.

"What?", Charra questioned.

"Nothing.", Skorpion answered.

"What? You don't want her to know?", Spyro snickered.

"Well, that's something we have in common, so I don't think it would bother her nor myself.", Skorpion replied.

"I didn't need to know that.", Cynder chimed in.

"He asked, I replied, that's how it works.", Skorpion changed his glance to the black dragoness.

"You just love being a smart-ass, don't you?", Cynder stated.

The assassin ignored Cynder and popped open his pocket-watch, he looked at the time and cocked his head, and simply said, "Huh."

"What?", Spyro questioned Skorpion.

"It's later than I thought it was.", Skorpion replied.

"What time is it?", Spyro asked.

"Nineteen-hundred hours.", The assassin answered.

"Damn.", Spyro stated.

"Day just flew by, especially after the killing spree.", Skorpion remarked.

"Well, it's been a rather long day for me, a hard day, nonetheless.", Spyro spoke.

"I guess I'm just used to waking up really early to kill things.", Skorpion said.

"What did you do all day, well, what have you done all day?", Spyro asked.

"Eh, well, I woke up, ate breakfast-", The assassin was interrupted by Spyro.

"I thought you said you didn't eat breakfast...Oh, I get it now, that's nasty.", The purple dragon stated.

"Finally, I was getting a little worried.", Skorpion replied.

"Why are you always such a...an asshole all the time?", Spyro asked.

"I'm not, I just am to people I don't trust.", Skorpion answered.

"Who exactly do you trust?", Spyro questioned.

"There are two people in this world that I trust.", The assassin replied, "They are both in this very room."

"I get it now, you only trust people that you've mated with! I don't want to, but if that'll get your trust...", Spyro laughed.

"Pff, no. Though my trust of them is hard to break, I assure you.", Skorpion stated.

"I know for a fact, that's true.", Cynder told.

"I don't believe you. Prove it.", Spyro challenged.

"I know a way to prove it, I will strike him, and he shall not react violently whatsoever.", Cynder said.

"I doubt that would work, as his reflexes would kick in naturally.", The purple dragon denied.

"Alright then, Charra shall do it, I doubt she can take a punch like I can, so the stakes will be higher.", Cynder dealed.

"Are you sure about this?", Charra stated nervously.

"Absolutely, he won't care in the slightest.", Cynder answered.

Charra approached the assassin, who was looking away, trying to ignore the conversation taking place, and hit him hard across the face. Skorpion recoiled at the force of the blow, but afterward, simply looked at the red dragoness, as if nothing had happened.

"See, I told you!", Cynder cackled.

The black dragoness strutted over to the ignoring Skorpion and hit him, much harder than Charra could've ever hoped to hit. Skorpion turned his head and spat blood on the ground from the force of the hit, looked at Cynder and said, "Well that wasn't very kind."

"Maybe he just has sucky reflexes after all.", Spyro taunted.

Spyro snickered quietly and unnoticeable as he approached the assassin from behind, he reared his paw back and swung at Skorpion with the fullest of his strength. In a sheer second, Skorpion grabbed Spyro's paw before it made contact with him and managed to twist it behind the purple dragon's own back, making several loud pops and cracks.

"I don't like to be touched.", The assassin remarked as he held the subdued dragon.

"Okay, okay, I just wanted to see how well your abilities really were!", Spyro quickly stated in pain.

"My reflexes and abilities are the best you will ever find, do I make myself clear?", Skorpion twisted Spyro's arm back further, making him squeal in pain.

"Yes, yes!", Spyro complied.

"Good, then it's settled.", Skorpion let go of Spyro's front leg, and walked off, as if nothing had happened.


	44. Chapter 43: The Hangman's Love

**Chapter 43: The Hangman's Love**

**Later that evening...**

"Perhaps it is best that we go to sleep now, as I fear we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.", Skorpion stated.

"Why is that?", Spyro asked, instantly assuming the cunning assassin had something planned.

"It's just a feeling.", Skorpion answered.

"Or do you just want to get to bed early with Charra, y'know, bow-chicka-wow-wow.", Spyro laughed.

"Not tonight.", The assassin kept a somber expression on his face.

"That's a first", Spyro replied with a cackle.

"I still think it would be a good idea to get to bed early, as it has certainly been a hectic day as is.", Skorpion said.

"Alright, I can agree on that. Just one question though, where are we to sleep?", Spyro questioned.

"The floor.", Skorpion answered.

"Oh really?", Cynder interrupted.

"Yes, really", The assassin replied.

"You're going to make us sleep in the floor?", Cynder asked.

"Damn straight.", Skorpion told.

"Maybe we can work out a deal...", The black dragoness smirked.

"Nope, you're both sleeping in the floor.", Skorpion denied.

Cynder strutted over to the assassin, swinging her rear back and forth. She rubbed his chin and smiled, "Come on, even for me."

"Nope.", Skorpion let off an emotionless grin at the black dragoness' attempt to seduce him.

"Why not?", Cynder tightened her eyes at Skorpion.

"You're attempts to seduce me are futile, I know you too well, it's not hard to tell when you want something.", Skorpion frowned at her.

"Come on!", Cynder yelled.

"No, now make yourself comfortable in the floor, because that's where you're sleeping.", The assassin demanded.

"That's alright with me, since I have my big, strong, cute boyfriend here.", Cynder glanced at Spyro, "You know what I'll do with him, especially on a floor."

"Okay, just don't wake me, he looks like he's been a little 'deprived' as is.", Skorpion replied.

"No, Skorpion is right, we need sleep.", Spyro denied the black dragoness' attempts to make the assassin jealous.

"What? You're suppose to be backing me up on this!", Cynder yelled at her mate.

"Aww, is the poor dragoness not gonna get some?", Skorpion snickered.

"No she isn't, you're correct we need sleep.", Spyro stated.

"Very stupid move on your part, purple boy, but I respect your decision", The assassin exclaimed, "Now, let's actually get some sleep."

Spyro sat down on the hard, wooden floor; Cynder lied down in front of him, glaring violently at the purple savior.

Skorpion jumped upon the bed and made himself comfortable, laying on his back, the back of his head on a pillow.  
>Charra climbed up onto the bed and crawled up on top of the assassin, putting her head on his chest and purring gently. He wrapped his paws around her and cuddled Charra ever-so-gently, making her blush almost unnoticeably, due to her beautiful red scales.<p>

As time went by, Charra found herself unable to sleep, she looked up at Skorpion seeing two bright yellow circles, his eyes were open. The red dragoness climbed up further onto the assassin, and simply stated, "I'm sure they're asleep by now", before beginning to kiss his neck. She climbed completely on top of him, still kissing and nibbling on his neck, before asking with a naughty smile, "So...you want to continue what we started in the bathtub?"

"No, we need sleep, I thought you understood.", Skorpion denied.

"Stop being like that, I love you.", Charra said.

"I know, but this isn't the best night to show me.", The assassin remarked.

"Come on, you're my mate, we need to show each other our love...and make some in the process.", Charra smirked.

"No, the elders wouldn't consider us mates, they would consider us 'mates-to-be' ", Skorpion replied.

"Why? I thought to become mates all you had to do is...mate.", The red dragoness questioned.

"That is all you have to do, but the elders must both approve, and record the mating for it to be official.", Skorpion explained, "I know quite a bit about the modern draconian government system"

"I suppose...you're right.", Charra rolled off the assassin and tucked herself into a ball-shape, she began to sob.

Skorpion instantly felt terrible for his words and crawled behind her, embracing her by wrapping all four of his legs around her loosely.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I swear, as soon as we can get to the dragon temple, we can make it official, we can have a ceremony and everything!", Skorpion smiled in an attempt to make Charra feel better.

"Schakri, I don't know how I fell in love with the Angel of Death, but I did.", Charra smiled innocently, which made the assassin smile back.

"I suppose I'm lucky that I fell in love with someone as hot as you.", Skorpion laughed quietly and smiled.

"I could say the same.", Charra blushed as Skorpion began to kiss her.


	45. Chapter 44: Arise, Arise

**Chapter 44: Arise, Arise**

Spyro opened his eyes, he was awoken by a faint light, a light coming from the assassin's bed. The purple dragon rubbed his eyes and sat up, seeing only Skorpion, and his pipe, which was the source of the light.  
>Spyro watched as Skorpion took a puff from the pipe and exhaled through his nose, creating smoky circles.<p>

"What are you doing up?", Spyro asked in a whisper, as he gently stood up, desperately trying to not wake Cynder.

The assassin put one of his talons over his mouth, signalling Spyro to be quiet. He nodded his head towards Charra, who was soundly sleeping beside him. Spyro looked at him, cocking his head sideways in question of what to do. Skorpion used his paw to point at the door leading to the staircase which lead to the exit. The purple dragon quietly stepped his way to the door and opened it with care. The assassin reached his face down and kissed Charra on the nose, before exiting the bed and following Spyro's path. As the two walked out of the room, Skorpion shut the door quickly, and said, "Follow me."

"Where are we going?", Spyro questioned the black dragon.

"Just follow me.", Skorpion replied.

"No, until you tell me where we're going, I'm staying right here.", Spyro told.

Skorpion sighed, before remarking, "Your loss."

As he began out the door to the outside by himself, Spyro stopped him, "Wait, fine, I'll go with you."

"Good.", The assassin replied, before walking out into the darkness, without his black cloak.

The two dragons strolled down the sidewalk of the streets of Warfang, only Skorpion knowing their destination.

"Let's go through the alley ways, we won't be as noticed there.", Skorpion commanded as he changed his walking course.

"Where are we going?", Spyro began to get impatient with the assassin.

"You'll see when we're there.", Skorpion replied, denying Spyro an answer, "Now quickly, into the alley.", The assassin pointed at nearby path in between two buildings.

The purple savior and Skorpion sneaked into the path, realizing that it was a much more complicated route behind the buildings, rather than on the road, where it was made to be easy to get to your destination.  
>As they began to walk at a fast pace down one of the trails in the alley, Spyro lost his sense of direction, as everything looked alike. Skorpion, on the other-hand, was navigating his way through the back-way of the city with ease, as if he knew exactly where he was going, Spyro following closely to avoid getting lost.<p>

The two soon approached the wall surrounding the city, as the path leading straight ahead lead directly into the wall, they were left with two choices, right or left. Spyro, who had lost all sense of location among the maze-like alleyways, was waiting for the assassin to make a decision, as he appeared to actually know where he was going. Skorpion stopped, sat down, and stared blankly at the wall for several seconds. Spyro looked at him, wondering if he even knew where he was going. All of a sudden, the assassin stood up and ran into the leftward path, Spyro in tow. The darkness of the night made the coal-colored Skorpion difficult to see, although, somehow Spyro managed to keep him in sight.

Spyro noticed something ahead of Skorpion, he could see the entrance to Warfang, this made his sense of direction return to him, as he now knew exactly where he was. As they neared the path out of Warfang, the assassin made a sudden right turn, out of the city. Spyro ran faster to keep the quick-moving Skorpion in his sight.  
>The purple dragon followed Skorpion as he ran into the forest, though barely, he still kept following him. The assassin's naturally quick speed was tough on Spyro.<p>

The purple dragon noticed a black figure in the shape of a dragon; Skorpion had stopped, in front of a tree. Spyro ran up to the black assassin, breathing heavily from running such a distance.

"Is this the place?", Spyro questioned, still breathing steadfastly.

"Yes.", Skorpion replied, although he ran much more rapidly than Spyro, he was barely breathing heavily at all.

Skorpion crouched down and reached his front paw underneath an opening in the tree, Spyro instantly recognized where they were, the switch to open the passage in which they found Charra.  
>A nearby pile of rocks began to shake and the leading rock moved out of the way, revealing the same passageway used earlier that day. As the two entered the passageway, the assassin hit a lever on the inside, making the boulder seal the entrance once more. After a short walk, they entered the main room of the safe-house. Skorpion pointed at a nice woven carpet with evil-looking markings, gesturing for Spyro to sit on it.<p>

Spyro did as the assassin wished and sat down on the rug, making himself comfortable, the purple dragon asked, "So, now can you tell me why we're here?"

"You...I..I was raised from birth to be an assassin.", Skorpion looked away from Spyro, avoiding eye-contact.

"Yes?", Spyro looked at Skorpion in an inquisitive manner.

"I was trained to kill...special dragons. Elders, Guardians, and such.", Skorpion stated.

"I'm aware. What does that have to do with us being here?", The purple dragon pondered.

"I was raised...to kill...you.", The assassin snarled, "As I once thought."

"No, Malefor wanted me alive, I thought you knew that.", Spyro explained.

"You are correct. That means...I wasn't expected to survive. This troubles me.", Skorpion stated as he rubbed his chin with his paw.

"Why is that?", Spyro asked.

"My adoptive father, Malefor, raised me so I could be your bait. I was of no value to him whatsoever, do you see where that can trouble a man?", The assassin explained.

"I thought the Angel of Death was emotionless.", Spyro taunted.

"You know as well as I do, that is a lie.", Skorpion frowned at the sound of this.

The assassin approached a large shelf with many glass bottles of different shapes and sizes topped with corks. He grabbed up a medium-sized bottle and approached Spyro.  
>As he walked back to Spyro, holding the bottle in one paw, he pulled the cork of the top with his teeth. Skorpion sat down by the purple dragon with the open bottle in hand, wearing a smirk on his face.<p>

"What is that? Something to drink?", Spyro questioned.

"Nope, but I have tasted it before.", Skorpion smiled wryly.

Skorpion dipped his talon into the liquid with in. He pulled his claw out and smelled it, making him purr lightly.  
>Spyro could smell the contents of the bottle as soon as the assassin opened it, it smelled attracting, and somewhat arousing to him.<p>

"Smell this.", Skorpion smirked as he handed Spyro the bottle.

Spyro dipped his claw lightly into the bottle, inside he felt a rather thin liquid, it was also quite warm, though it appears that is how it is suppose to be kept. The purple dragon withdrew his claw from inside the bottle, and held it up to his nose. Spyro's eyes widened upon smelling the liquid, as for some reason he was attracted to it.  
>He desperately resisted the urge to do something he thought would be going too far, tasting the translucent liquid. He gave in and stuck his talon in his mouth, the taste of the liquid was just as good as he imagined.<p>

"W...what is this?", Spyro asked, smiling widely.

"You like it?", The assassin replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, what is it? How did you get it?", Spyro grew interested on the odd fluid.

"You'd be happier not knowing.", Skorpion answered, sealing the bottle with the cork once more.

"Is it drugs?", Spyro pondered, thinking he may have just made a mistake.

"No, if this was drugs, the world would be in trouble.", Skorpion smiled and snickered slightly to himself.

"Then what is it? Just tell me, I'm getting worried.", Spyro frowned.

"Well, y'see, I used this to...attract dragons to me. So I could kill them, of course.", The assassin explained.

"How does it work?", The purple savior questioned.

"It uses your natural instincts against you.", Skorpion laughed at the evilness of the liquid's use.

"What is it?", Spyro grew intrigued.

"As I said, you'd be happier not knowing.", Skorpion smiled.

"Just tell me, it won't bother me, I swear!", Spyro became desperate for the answer.

"As you wish. It's the urine from a female dragon in heat.", The assassin smirked horn-to-horn.

"W..w..what?", Spyro hacked violently, realizing what he just tasted.

"You heard me, I told you that you'd be happier not knowing.", Skorpion cackled at Spyro's reaction.

"H...how did you get this?", Spyro asked, as he was shocked.

"Well, there was only one female dragon that I ever really talked to until several weeks ago, must I go on?", Skorpion continued to smile and laugh.

"That was Cynder's...No, just...no!", Spyro was disgusted with himself, as it felt wrong, considering Cynder was now his mate.

"If that grosses you out, I suppose you'd be freaked out to know that I've tasted it before...straight from the source, if you know what I mean.", The assassin burst into laughter upon saying.


	46. Chapter 45: Si Ouith Wux, Si Mi Ti Bivai

**Chapter 45: Si Ouith Wux, Si Mi Ti Bivai**

Spyro gagged in disgust of Skorpion's brutal honesty, as he sat back down onto the comfortable rug.

"So, can you finally tell me why we are here?", Spyro asked, growing impatient.

"I'd much rather show you.", The assassin replied with a dark somber expression as he approached a large well-carved glossy wooden cabinet.

He carefully opened the doors with a purpose; revealing two curved swords, one with a red sheath and the other with a blue. Skorpion removed the blue one with his mouth gently. Spyro noticed that one the hilt of the swords, there were small marble dragon skulls, the one with the red sheath had green eyes on the hilt's skull, the blue one with yellow eyes. Skorpion pressed the sheath against his side and pulled the leather strap around his chest and over his back, firmly securing it to him. The assassin smirked and unsheathed the blade with his paw, Spyro cautiously stepping back. He twirled the sword around, switching paws starting at a slow pace. He spun the sword quicker and quicker until it was no longer visible, although the sharp whipping of the air made it's presence known. That's when he started getting tricky with the sword, tossing it barely into the air, ducking and weaving his neck and head to avoid a possibly fatal mistake. Spyro stepped back further as his movements appeared extremely dangerous, razor-sharp blades flying through the air carefully. Skorpion suddenly did a quick blade florish and stabbed the blade heavily into the stone floor, breathing steadfastly the entire time. A single drop of blood fell from the tip of the assassin's nose. He looked down at it in question, then tapped the end of his nose, it was barely a scratch from the sword's razor sharp blades.

"Goddamn it, well at least I still have all five legs.", Skorpion cursed at the sight of his blood.

"Five legs?", Spyro stood up and said with a cautious face, "Oh, I get it."

"It's mine.", Skorpion grabbed the blade with his paw and shoved it into the sheath.

"How'd you get it?", Spyro asked.

"It's my ceremonial blade for executions. Although decapitation is not my preferred method of execution, it sends a message.", The assassin sighed.

"What is your preferred method?", The purple dragon simply tried to make conversation.

"Hanging by neck until death. If it's on a short rope and it doesn't break it's neck, it's quite fun to watch it be strangled by it's own weight.", Skorpion explained.

"Oh, that's not sadistic to say at all.", Spyro replied with a nod of the head.

"You don't get the nickname Angel of Death by being all rainbows and sunshine.", Skorpion smirked in reply.

"So, what was it like...being in Malefor's army.", Spyro nervously asked, not wanting to upset the assassin.

"It's complicated, I don't want to talk about it.", Skorpion looked off.

"It couldn't've been that bad, I mean, you were treated like kings.", Spyro stated.

"The pain...It's...unimaginable.", Skorpion frowned and stared blankly at the stone ground.

"What was it like?", The purple dragon had unknowingly just opened Pandora's Box.

The assassin ran at Spyro and slammed him against the floor, holding him by the neck, he muttered, "It's like being chained up, ripped inside out, having all of your organs, all of your flesh stripped from your body with a razor, and replacing them with one's that are made of salt."  
>Spyro's eyes were wide as Skorpion broke into tears at simply at talking of the horrid pain of the past.<p>

"W...w..what did they do to you?", Spyro actually felt sorry for the assassin.

"They...turned me into...this!", Skorpion screamed at the purple dragon, "They took my sanity, but that...it wasn't good enough for them, they took my insanity too! You will never understand the hell we went through!"

"We?", Spyro's thoughts soon turned towards Cynder, who had endured the same horrors as Skorpion.

"You will never understand. You never will. It no longer becomes about the cause, or even your own life. It becomes about the guy next to you, the only person who actually gave a damn.", Skorpion struggled to hold back tears.

"I knew it was bad...but...I'm sorry.", The purple dragon felt terrible.

The assassin stood up silently and walked towards a large metal display case, it's contents were not visible as the heavy-looking shiny metal doors guarded it's secrets.  
>Skorpion placed a paw on an opening in the case and pulled gently, causing the steel protecting doors slowly open, revealing a white flag with two black dragons, one with a red chest, one with a blue.<p>

"Look.", Skorpion pointed at a small painting hanging on the side of the display case.

Spyro stood up and strolled up closer to see the image better.

"This was my personal battalion of warriors. Schakri's Fist, they were called.", Skorpion explained with a timid smile.

"You commanded armies?", Spyro asked, trying to make sense of the assassin.

"Usually, Cynder did most of that, but on occasion, my tactical ingenious was required. But after Cynder was...turned, Gaul and myself commanded the armies.", Skorpion told as he rethought the memories.

"May I ask, why are we here again?", Spyro grew nervous of asking.

"Of course. It's time you did something of great importance to me.", Skorpion walked back towards the wooden display case in which the swords were kept.

"Yes?", Spyro followed closely, eager to know of the assassin's intentions.

Skorpion pulled the other blade off of it's display and held it close to his heart, a single tear streamed down his dark face.

"Take this. Give it to Cynder. She'll know what it means.", Skorpion had to force himself to hand it to the purple dragon.

"Why?", Spyro was curious of his motives.

"Don't ask, just do it. If this was Malefor's army, I would've beaten that questioning out of you by now.", Skorpion frowned as he hung his head towards Spyro, "And one more thing."

"Anything.", Spyro smiled.

The assassin reached his hand to his side and pulled his sheathed sword off, "Take this. I want you to have it."

"Of course, if your going to have it, you must know how to use it, eh?", Skorpion managed a smile.

"I suppose I do.", Spyro smiled back, trying to calm the obviously sad black dragon.

"Hand me Cynder's blade.", Skorpion commanded, his voice sounding rather normal now, instead of saddened.

Spyro did as the assassin wished, handing him the blade with the red sheath. Skorpion unsheathed the sword and held it up to his face, running the blunt end gently across his nose.

"These things are sharp as razors, remember that.", Skorpion warned.

The black dragon twirled the sword around him with ease, before signalling for Spyro to do the same.  
>Spyro carefully grasped the blade's hilt with his paw and began to turn it ever-so-gently back and forth.<p>

"Now, try this.", Skorpion signaled him to attempt switching paws while flourishing the blade, to make a complete circle. The purple dragon turned the sword quickly with his paw and released it, managing to grab-hold of it with his other paw and turn it again, before repeating. Over time, he spun it faster and faster until it seemed extremely dangerous. Skorpion held out his blade and jabbed it in the center of Spyro's swing, stopping the blade with a loud metallic "clang"

"Now, purple boy, we shall fight.", Skorpion held the blade up to Spyro's throat with a playful smile.  
>Spyro, in a quick second, swung the blade hard against Cynder's sword, which the assassin was wielding, knocking it down far enough for him to rebound and jump backwards.<p>

"We shall indeed.", Spyro smirked widely, flourishing the blade.


	47. Chapter 46: A Threat, or A Promise?

**Chapter 46: A Threat, or A Promise?**

Spyro sat down, breathing heavily as he sheathed Skorpion's blade, which the assassin had earlier gave to him.

"Not terrible, especially for someone who has never wielded a blade before.", Skorpion smiled as he pushed Cynder's blade into the sheath attached to his side.

"Well, I've been called a quick learner before.", Spyro stated, still trying to catch his breath.

"Don't get a big head, I can still kick your ass any day.", The assassin grinned.

Spyro only nodded his head horizontally and smiled while playing with his new sheathed blade.

"So, why are you giving this to me?", Spyro questioned.

"It's a symbol.", Skorpion replied, his facial expression turning into an emotionless frown.

"A symbol of what?", The purple dragon asked.

"Ask Cynder.", The assassin replied.

"So, is there any reason you want me to give the blade with the red sheath to Cynder?", Spyro continued.

"It's her's anyway, plus, it's a symbol.", Skorpion answered with the same to the previous.

"Well, why are you giving these to us?", Spyro asked, growing annoyed at Skorpion's copied reply.

"You'll figure it out eventually.", Skorpion said as he began to walk off.

"Why must you be so difficult?", The purple dragon stated.

"I want you to do something for me. I want to go see the Chronicler.", The assassin changed the subject.

"You can't kill the Chronicler, he's on our side, even if he has screwed you over.", Spyro replied, snarling lightly.

"I don't want to kill him. I want to see him.", Skorpion remarked, lifting his head high.

"How do I know that for sure?", Spyro asked.

"You have my word.", Skorpion answered.

"That counts for shit in my book.", Spyro replied with anger.

"I'm a lot of things, a sadist, an assassin, a thief, but not a liar.", Skorpion stated with a smile.

"How do I know you aren't lying now?", Spyro asked.

"Okay, how can I prove to you that I aren't lying?", Skorpion questioned.

"Well, you can find a way, I'm sure.", Spyro tapped his head while thinking.

"Damn, you really are a dumb ass. Okay, I swear on both the lives of Cynder and Charra that I'm not lying.", The assassin stated, bobbing his head unenthusiastically.

"I suppose I can accept that.", Spyro smiled, remembering the assassin's love for both of the females.

"So can we go?", Skorpion's excitement making him sound like a young child.

"Well, since we don't have much else to do, I guess we can.", Spyro reluctantly agreed, "Although, you'll have to convince Cynder to go with us."

Skorpion's face lit up to a point that the purple dragon had never seen before. The assassin ran up to him and did something that surprised both of them. He embraced Spyro in a warm hug, although it was tight as a vice, Spyro accepted it, as it was one of the assassin's few nice gestures towards him.

"Don't ever tell anyone about that. I will kill you in your sleep.", Skorpion said, his face temporarily turning somber, before smiling once more.

"Fine, fine.", Spyro replied, smiling as well.

"So, say I do convince Cynder, when would we set out to The White Isles?", The assassin cocked his head questionably.

"We can set out the day after tomorrow, that is, if you convince Cynder tomorrow.", Spyro replied.

The purple dragon stopped for a few seconds after asking and stated before Skorpion could reply, "Wait, how did you know about the White Isles?"

Skorpion sighed, before walking quickly to the case that the flag was stored in. He poked a piece of parchment that was hanging on the side of the storage case with his claw, revealing a highly detailed map.

"White Isles, right here.", Skorpion tapped the map with his claw repetitively.

"The dark armies already knew about The Chronicler?", Spyro began to ponder.

"We knew about almost everything, we didn't believe that this 'Chronicler' was actually what he was told to be, therefore, no need to waste resources.", Skorpion explained

"My god...You knew about The Chronicler before we did...but...", Spyro was deep in thought.

"We were a bit more...advanced in knowledge than the dragons.", The assassin smirked.


	48. Chapter 47: Pretty Please?

**Chapter 47: Pretty Please**

**Six hours later..**

The purple dragon and assassin returned to the small, two-roomed building that their mates were residing in, upon opening the door, they saw the two dragonesses, both sleeping in the bed.  
>Skorpion, who let his dirty mind instantly get the best of him, smirked and nodded his head horizontally; while Spyro, who's thoughts were completely different (and more correct) from those of the assassin, smiled innocently, thinking that it was cute that they huddled together for warmth.<p>

"Should we wake them?", Spyro whispered to Skorpion.

"Nope, certainly not.", Skorpion quickly snapped back.

"Why?", The purple dragon asked, still desperately trying to keep his voice down.

The assassin smirked before stating," 'Cause I want to lay in between them."

"Go kiss the North end of a South-bound hog, you perverted son-of-a-bitch.", Spyro snarled.

"Or I could cuddle myself in between those two, hmm, hard choice.", Skorpion sarcastically replied.

"She's mine, remember?", Spyro frowned as he said in a harsh manner.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember, it doesn't even bother me anymore either.", The assassin smiled innocently.

"Why the sudden change of heart?", Spyro questioned.

"I remembered that Malefor taught me to give my used toys to the less fortunate.", Skorpion spontaneously burst into laughter upon saying.

"Used?", Spyro pondered out loud.

"Used many, many times. Sometimes eight times a day.", Skorpion smirked.

"Oh god, I never should've asked.", Spyro bowed his head and sighed in annoyance.

"That's right. Now, excuse me while I make myself comfy.", Skorpion remarked as he hopped unto the bed, wiggling himself in between the two.

"You better get off of there, Cynder will kill you.", Spyro said with a quiet sense of urgancy.

"Shhh, just let me get settled in.", Skorpion gave a naughty smile as he continued to fidget his way up towards the pillows.

As he gently edged his way forward, his head finally reaching the pillow, his tail, which he was using to crawl up, unintentionally whacked Cynder's hind leg. The black dragoness' eyes opened immediately, as she was frightened by the sudden blow. Upon seeing Skorpion laying beside her and Charra on the other side, she snarled and slugged the assassin in the gut, making him gasp.

"What the hell?", She yelled in Skorpion's face, in fear of what she thinks could've possibly occurred the prior night.

She wrapped her tail barb, starting from the base of Skorpion's tail, between his hind-legs and up to his throat, calling out, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I should be asking you the same question, watch the tail.", Skorpion remarked with a general smirk, tightening his hind-legs to show Cynder.

"Maybe I should just chop it off right now, save the trouble for later.", Cynder snarled as she whispered right in the assassin's ear.

"You better not. I just wanted to get warm in between you, no need to get pissy.", Skorpion replied, lying with a smile.

"You're warm now, up with you.", Cynder snapped quickly.

"I recommend moving your tail.", Skorpion said, slightly startled, but still smirking nonetheless.

"Fine..", Cynder answered as she quickly withdrew her tail, the area it passed over made the assassin unintentionally purr in pleasure.

Skorpion stood up and jumped off of the bed, his tail tucked between his legs in fear.

"Don't be mad... But, I have something to ask you...", Skorpion quietly asked Cynder, who was still snarling at him.

"No. I will not have a three-way with you and Charra.", Cynder yelled at the black assassin.

"I was going to ask if you would go to The White Isles with us, but, I like the way you think.", Skorpion smiled, trying to calm the black dragoness.

"Why should I?", Cynder asked back, calming down from her anger spree.

"Because I said please?", Skorpion answered quietly, trying not to wake Charra.

"You didn't say please!", The dragoness replied with a frown.

"Please will you go with Spyro and I to The White Isle?", Skorpion asked calmly and with the innocent smile of a puppy, "How was that?"

"Number one, I'm not going to let you kill Ignitus! Number two, you still haven't convinced me otherwise.", Cynder remarked.

"I'm not going to kill him, I'd never hurt him.", Skorpion stated.

"Says 'The Angel of Death'.", Cynder answered sarcastically.

"Just because of my past doesn't mean I'm not capable of self-control.", The assassin grew more aggressive.

"Considering what happened in the last week, I'm not so sure anymore.", Cynder closed her eyes and sighed.

Holding back his anger, he simply replied, "Please go with us. I would mean more than you could imagine to me."

Charra lied perfectly awake on the bed, simply closing her eyes to give the illusion that she is sleeping in order to here the entire conversation.

"And if I did, what would we do with her?", Cynder asked quickly, still pumped with rage.

The red dragoness frowned at the sound of this, thinking that her mate was about to choose to abandon her.

"The route to The White Isles is a dangerous one, I would request her to stay at the Dragon Temple until we returned.", The assassin stated, his voice sounding coarse and rough out of sadness.

A faint smile came from the lips of Charra, denying her prior suspicion.

"Okay. Fine. I'll go with you. Only because it means a lot to you, and you've saved my life many times, so this makes up for a lot of those times.", Cynder answered, much to Skorpion's satisfaction.

A large grin cracked the face of the assassin, as he exclaimed, "Thank you, so much, you'll never know how much this means to me!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get a big head over it.", Cynder smiled somberly.


	49. Chapter 48: The Departure

**Chapter 48: The Departure**

"I see someone's awake.", Skorpion smiled upon glancing at Charra, whom he caught with her eyes open.

Charra sighed as she sat up, stating, "I heard your conversation, all of it."

"Excellent, then I shan't have to explain much to you.", The assassin remarked as he sat beside his mate.

"You still have quite a bit to explain.", The red dragoness said with a somber expression.

"I know, I know.", Skorpion replied with a friendly expression on his face.

"Go ahead.", Charra smiled lightheartedly at her mate.

Skorpion sighed playfully before saying, "Okay, it's very important to me that I go see The Chronicler; no, I'm not going to kill him."

"Well... What about me? What am I to do? I guess since it's over between us..."

"What? No, I never said that! We are still going to be mates, Charra, it'll just have to be held off for a few days", Skorpion felt horrible that Charra felt in that he was abandoning her.

"I am suppose to just stay here?", The red dragoness asked, although her face showed that she was happier than she was a few seconds ago, she still was disappointed.

"No, I'm sure I can get a warrior from the Cheetah Village to escort you to the Dragon Temple, if you wish. Then when we return, I can meet you back there.", The assassin smiled in an attempt to lighten Charra's mood.

"I guess that's okay... But you have to promise me that you'll come back to me afterwards", Charra remarked with a discouraging frown.

"I promise over my life that I will come back.", The black dragon answered. He was almost hurt that his mate-to-be would think that he would not follow through.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for being so questionable, but it just... concerns me. I have a hard time trusting people.", The red dragoness frowned and glanced at the ground.

"I'm the same way.", Skorpion grinned.

"But... You've been through a lot, you have a reason to be paranoid.", Charra replied.

"Well, it's something we have in common.", The assassin made conversation, "We'll probably head out later today, so we can get back as soon as possible."

"When am I to leave for the Dragon Temple then?", Charra asked.

"Soon after we leave.", Skorpion answered.

"Schakri, I don't want you to go.", Charra frowned as she lied her head upon his chest.

"And I don't want to leave, but you must understand how important this is to me, to my entire existence, this is what I must do.", He replied.

"I understand. But that doesn't make me not want you to leave any less.", The dragoness explained.

"I know.", The assassin remarked as he bowed his head.

As the two began to cuddle together gentle, the precious hours left before their departure flew by, much to both of the mates' discontent.

"Do you want to leave today, or just keep us waiting? You go so far out of your way to convince me to go with you, yet you keep me waiting!", Cynder yelled at the snuggling assassin, waking him up with a startle.

Skorpion, barely opening one eye, popped open his pocket-watch and looked at the time, making him practically jump straight up, "Why the hell didn't you wake me earlier?"

"I had a feeling that you'd be sticky all over.", Cynder frowned as she began to pace back and forth along the floor.

"Perhaps you know me better than I previously assumed..", Skorpion replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, apparently word got out that we're going to The White Isles, there's a crowd outside and they have some machine, it's a big metal box that when they hit a button on it, it makes a flash and somehow it takes whatever it was aimed at and puts an image of it on a piece of film, I've never seen anything like it...", The black dragoness explained with an uneasy face.

"Huh, sounds... useful.", Skorpion pondered.

"Now wake her up, Spyro's already waiting outside, and we've gotta get moving if we want to make good time whatsoever.", Cynder rushed.

"Fine, fine.", The assassin rolled his eyes as he sat back down beside Charra and pushed her on the side easily, attempting to wake her up.

The red dragoness opened one eye and gave a sneaky smile as she sat up almost immediately, her nose touching Skorpion's, she stated, "How 'bout a bit of a 'goodbye gift'?"

Skorpion glanced back between Charra and Cynder, who was looking back with a somber expression, just wanting to hurry up and leave.

"Damn it, we don't have enough time.", Skorpion cursed at himself as he stood up, stretched, and began to walk towards the door leading outside. He stopped, though only for a moment, turned his head back towards his mate-to-be and said, "Come on now, we don't want to keep purple boy waiting."

Charra sighed in disappointment and followed the two out the door, where as soon as they felt the cool autumn air, they were swarmed by moles and dragons eager to meet the heroes.

"Who turned the goddamn cattle loose?", Cynder muttered to herself.

The three dug their way through the horde that was surrounding Spyro and as soon as they did, the three became just as much the center of attention as Spyro himself.

"Look! It's Cynder!", One of the moles in the crowd yelled out.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me, big deal.", Cynder rolled her eyes.

"Another black dragon, who the hell is that?", An older mole called out, which attracted the swarm's attention to the assassin.

"Yeah, _who are_ you?", Another yelled towards Skorpion.

"Ever heard the myth of the Dark Master's experiment?", Skorpion asked the crowd, speaking loudly so that all can hear.

The horde grew silent after hearing his words, their eyes wide and their jaws dropped upon connecting the metaphorical puzzle of who the assassin was, a legend of Malefor's cruelty that was previously used as a "boogieman" of some sort, to scare young ones into eating their vegetables and not wander into the woods alone.  
>A mole dressed in a military outfit approached the heroes from the crowd, carrying the talked-about metal box and a rather large tripod along with it.<p>

"Oi, everyone smile for the picture!", The mole yelled out.

They took a quick pose, with Spyro and Cynder in front, Charra and Skorpion in the back with the assassin with his fist reared back, as if he was about to knock Spyro's head to the concrete.  
>As the camera made a flash, the heroes relieved themselves from the pose with an exhale.<p>

"Well, I guess it's almost time for us to head out", Skorpion stated, with a deep frown.

"I suppose so,", Charra replied, "Is there any way for us to have any type of contact while you're out?"

"I think that bloody cheetah, the one they call 'Hunter' has a bird that can fly letters back and forth.", Skorpion assumed.

"Yes!", Charra said as she tackled her mate-to-be, shoving her tongue in his mouth.

The mole approached the four holding a piece of parchment, on it containing the exact image of what the camera was aimed at.

"How the fuck?...", Skorpion muttered to himself upon seeing the impressive act that had the metal box had done.

"It's a camera, a recent invention, there are only twelve in the world!", The mole explained.

"Wait... Can I borrow one of these, just until Schakri returns?", Charra gave a halfhearted smirk as an idea graced her mind.

"Why is that, love?", Skorpion chimed in.

"I can send you letters, right? And these pictures can be sent too, so I was thinking... maybe I could send you a picture or two?", Charra replied.

"What kind of pictures?", The assassin raised a brow at her statement.

"That's for me to know and you to find out.", Charra smirked as she watched Skorpion blush.

"Well, I suppose I can lend this one to you, of course, you made need me to help you work the device, as it is rather complicated to load the film.", The camera-wielding mole stated, scratching the back of his neck.

"Thanks!", She quickly stated to the mole before tackling her mate-to-be, kissing his neck. The rest of the heroes turned away as Charra began to descend her kissing.


	50. Chapter 49: Adventuring To The White Isl

**Chapter 49: Adventuring To The White Isles, Part I**

"You think we should make camp for the night pretty soon?", Spyro asked the others.

"Aye, I think it would be for the best, as the sun is sinking rather quickly.", Hunter answered.

"Amazing powers of observation on this one..", The assassin snickered about the cheetah to himself.

"I recommend you quieting yourself, demon. Neither of us wants this to get ugly.", Hunter glared at Skorpion.

"I never said that.", Skorpion gave a sadistic smirk.

In reply, the cheetah simply gave a menacing look and sighed, before continuing forward.

"Yes, yes, run away, the one thing you're good at.", Skorpion provoked.

Hunter stopped for but a second, he desperately held back his rage and began to walk forward once more.

As the four began to claim a spot by a stream for a camp, Cynder picked a smooth stone and tossed it at an angle into the the shallow pond, making it skip across the water. Skorpion sat beside her, watching the rocks gleefully dance across the pond, "Heh, I remember when this was one of our few outlets for fun."

"That was, when we even camped near water", Cynder replied.

"True, but it was peaceful, and it was something I could kick your ass at.", The assassin smiled innocently.

"Occasionally you got the best of me, yes, but if memory serves me right, I was the one kicking ass.", Cynder glanced at Skorpion before lobbing another rock at a much more steep angle into the water, making it skip all the way across the pond.

Skorpion glared at the move with a raised brow, recalling the throw's properties with a bob of the head, "Perhaps you need me to refresh your memory then."

Meanwhile, back at the camp, Spyro and Hunter are gather supplies for the camp: Collecting firewood, constructing lean-to's, and clearing the area of small obstructions.

"What are they doing?", Spyro asked, pondering the two dark dragons exclusion from the camp work.

"Probably loving or some rubbish", Hunter remarked without thought, as he was still carrying wood to the destination of where the fire was to be, before realizing what he said.

"Pff, she can't stand him. I doubt it.", Spyro replied, with obvious doubts in his voice, as he thought that there may be still a spark of love between the two.

That is, before he heard the assassin jump up and yell, "Goddamn it, that's cheating!"

"You can't cheat in skipping rocks, dipshit!", He heard Cynder reply in an equally loud voice, making him laugh hysterically at his assumption. Skorpion began to walk back to the camp, mumbling curses under his breath, things that went along the lines of, "Fucking cheating bitch.", although both Spyro and Cynder knew that he meant nothing by it, as he was all talk and babble when it came to insults.

"Aww, did you get your ass handed to you by a girl?", Spyro mocked the assassin.

"She cheats. Not fair.", Skorpion answered.

"How do you cheat at skipping rocks?", Spyro questioned.

"I don't know. Ask her. She's the one that cheats.", The assassin replied with a playful tone.

"Sore loser", Cynder yelled back in between coughs.

"Shut up!", Skorpion screamed and threw his paw up, his middle claw pointing up.


	51. Chapter 50: Adventuring To The White Isl

**Chapter 50: Adventuring To The White Isles, Part II**

The following morning was one that both Spyro and Hunter awaited with a devilish smirk, as the previous night, Spyro had 'lovingly' used a powdery rock to draw a rather inappropriate thing on the head of the assassin, while Hunter desperately attempted to muffle his own cackling. For once, Skorpion was the one to wake up last, although normally an extremely early riser, his sleeping schedule had been disfigured by a number of recent events. As he finally did arise, the latter two boys couldn't help but begin to burst into laughter and when Cynder saw it, she cloaked her laughter by feign coughing into her paw. The assassin, having absolutely no idea of their laughs, calmly walked towards the pond and gazed into the stream, upon seeing his own reflection, he let off a 'hmm' and proceeded to strut back to the camp site.

"Not bad, purple boy, though if I may ask, what's your inspiration?", Skorpion smirked, "Seen a lot of dick in your time?"

"I've been around you for a few weeks now, if that counts.", Spyro replied.

"Oh ho ho.", The assassin sarcastically stated, "What a great comeback, I'm so offended."

"I'm glad you think so. You obviously need some tips in humor.", The purple dragon snickered.

"Oh, I do?", Skorpion said with his reassuring signature smirk.

"Well, there is obviously a flaw in your humor, because it doesn't work. At all.", Spyro remarked.

"That's not what she thinks.", Skorpion replied, gesturing towards Cynder, "I remember her laughing her ass off many times in the past."

"There is a big difference at laughing at a joke and laughing at someone's lack of humor", Spyro stated, "Right Cynder?"

"I'm... staying out of this one.", She answered her mate in a quick manner.

"That's probably for the best.", The assassin smiled in a reassuring tone.

"A friend once told me that sometimes the wisest thing to do is absolutely nothing.", Cynder said in a reminding manner.

"Indeed.", Skorpion remarked, "A wise man he was, despite being a incredibly cruel bastard."

With those words, the yellow-eyed dragon dipped his paw into the pond and began to wash his face in a careless enthusiasm, humming an old-sounding drumbeat, something that could've been used in a ritual sacrifice of sorts, considering his past, it wouldn't surprise the purple dragon in the slightest.  
>Then, in almost a comical tune, Skorpion began to quietly sing to himself, "I am an assassin and I am okay, I work all night and I sleep all day..."<p>

"My god, people were once actually afraid of him?", Spyro said, trying not to burst into laughter.

"You've never _really_ pissed him off, trust me, if you did you would know. He'll have no pain, no remorse, no regret in his fury.", Cynder replied.

"I'm pretty sure I've pissed him off many times in the past.", The purple dragon stated, before sarcastically stating, "I've seen no 'Infamous fury of the Angel of Death' "

"You saw Nolitar? That's him on a good day.", Cynder frowned, which made the legendary purple dragon frown as well, remembering the mole that was killed out of mercy.

When the four finally continued traveling, their initial path was clear, follow the stream that led into a river until they reach the sea, as they flew though the wind, the night's embrace crept up on them as if being stalked by a lion. Although it was only three in the afternoon, the day had flown by quickly, common with flying. They landed for a brief break and lunch, simply enough to stretch and regain much needed energy. As the allied three began to rub a patch in the dirt to relax in, the assassin kept by the river, as he felt he was the outcast.

Spyro noticed him sitting by himself, playing with the water, and a sudden question came to mind, he approached him with a vague sense of caution, having no idea of what his reaction may be.

"So, what are you doing?", Spyro asked, attempting to start out as gently as possible.

"Playing with water...", Skorpion answered, having no other real reply.

"Yeah, I kind of have a bit of a personal question to ask you.", Spyro stated, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure.", The assassin replied.

"That girl, Charra, about her..", Spyro slowly began.

"What about her?", Skorpion defensively answered.

"Come on, we both know why you were telling all that love rubbish.", Spyro continued.

"What?", Skorpion, realizing what the purple dragon was saying, became slowly pumped with anger.

"You don't really care about her, you just needed some quick tail.", Spyro blatantly said.

Skorpion stared down at the ground for roughly three seconds, as he contemplated his feelings.

"I can tell you have something to say, just say it.", Spyro remarked.

"Indeed.", The assassin nodded, before knocking the purple dragon to the ground, punching hard into his amethyst-colored flesh, "How could you even suggest such a horrendous thing? I would never toy with one's feelings in such a manner, you insignificant little shit bag!"

"Stop, stop, hold the hell on!", Spyro yelled out, and Skorpion replied, ceasing the blows.

"You have fifteen seconds to make a point.", Skorpion demanded.

"Just explain this to me, if you really love this girl, then why the hell was it rushed that fast?"

"It was a spontaneous act, we both recognized how rushed it was, she was a bit worried that I would leave her, so I promised that we would become mates. It's basically insurance for her, that's all. Now would you lovingly back the fuck off."


	52. Chapter 51: Adventuring To The White Isl

**Chapter 51: Adventuring To The White Isles, Part III**

As the day began to wind down to a close, Hunter noticed his messenger bird returning to it's rightful owner, carrying a small letter.

"Mine!", Skorpion yelled as he jumped high into the air, grabbing the letter from the bird before Hunter could get it.

"Damn you.", Hunter muttered to himself, but the assassin had already ran away towards the river to hopefully read it in privacy.

As Spyro ran to taunt him, he heard his childish cackling as he opened the letter. The purple dragon swatted the letter from his paw, having the contents spill out a few yards away. The two glared at each other briefly, before both charging at it. Skorpion, expecting only a friendly attempt to grab, let his guard down to Spyro's quick tuck-and-roll towards the letter, snatching it with a smirk.

"Oi, give that back!", Skorpion demanded.

"What are you gonna do if I don't, scream about it?", Spyro playfully laughed and taunted.

"You bastard, you! Now give me that damn thing back!", The assassin smirked.

"Oh, are you a little sensitive about your little 'girlfriend'?", The purple dragon said as he held the letter just ever-so-slightly out Skorpion's reach.

"Maybe I am.", The black dragon gave a painful smile.

"Let me just take a look at this..", Spyro smiled widely, opening the assassin's letter, he began to read out, "To my love-", before being brutally kicked in a rather sensitive place under his belly.

With a smirk, he grabbed the letter from Spyro's numbed hands and coolly walked away from the purple dragon who was laying on the ground, sighing in pain. The dark dragon sat down on the embankment of the river and mumbled as he read the letter. As Spyro stood up and began to stroll over towards the assassin, he flipped the letter over, revealing a photograph, one that made him smirk and quietly cackle.

"What is it?", Spyro said as he approached. Skorpion, realizing the purple savior, quickly flipped the letter back over and stated, "Oh nothing.."

"No really, what is it?", The purple dragon questioned.

"Really, it's nothing.", He answered in an annoyed manner.

"You're lying out of your ass.", Spyro smiled at the assassin's deception.

"And?", Skorpion raised a brow, "Problem?"

Spyro stopped for a second, glaring at the black dragon, before saying, "Sometimes I just don't know how to reply to you."

"You're telling me..", Skorpion replied.

"Although I can't tell if it makes you verbally blind, or an expert at speech-craft.", The purple dragon smiled wryly.

"That pretty much depends on the kind of day I'm having.", The assassin answered with a quick chuckle.

"Or how sober you are.", Spyro inferenced.

"Boy, you haven't ever really seen me drunk.", Skorpion smiled.

"I think I've seen more of you than I need to, much less, want to.", Spyro recalled the morning after the feast.

"Pff, you haven't seen hardly anything yet.", The coal-black fiend cackled.

"I can't wait.", Spyro rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Now, would you kindly leave me be and let me read this?", The dark dragon asked.

"I may, I may not.", Spyro taunted.

"I'm not in the mood to tear you a new asshole, so I highly recommend that you turn around and walk right back where you came from, purple girl.", The assassin tried to give a menacing glare.

"Kick my ass? What've you been smoking?", Spyro held a laugh.

"Bountyweed. Lots and lots of Bountyweed. It keeps me on my toes more than I assumed it would.", Skorpion bluntly answered.

"A drinker and a smoker?", Spyro looked questionably before turning back to his comrades and yelling sarcastically, "Watch out guys, we got ourselves a bad-ass over here!"

"Yeah, yeah you do. And don't forget it either.", The dragon laughed sheepishly, before letting off a light cough, "Well, I guess it has it's downsides too."


	53. Chapter 52: Returning to the Isles

**Chapter 52: Returning to the Isles**

"There it is, look at that beauty." Hunter smiled at the view of the White Isle across a short distance away over a wide river that empties into a sea.

"Sure is a view." Spyro voiced.

"Look at all that water... I hate water." Skorpion remarked.

"I never knew that." Hunter replied.

"That's probably for the best, considering that you wanted to kill me and such." Skorpion explained.

"You say that as if I'm the fondest of water. I'm practically an anthropogenic cat, y'know." Hunter admitted.

"Speaking of that, how exactly do you plan to get over there. Since I assume you're not going to swim, with the whole 'anthropogenic cat thingy'" Skorpion smirked.

"Well, the way I see it, I think the most effective way would be to... Well, ride on one of your backs'." Hunter replied.

Skorpion, stretching out his back spines in a hinting manner, stated in a fast manner "Not it!"

"Not it!" Cynder called out as fast as she could.

"Goddamn it." Spyro muttered quietly to himself.

"Appreciate the enthusiasm, old friend." Hunter hissed back.

"Oh, how about a rematch of that race now, purple boy?" The assassin snickered.

"Sure sure, you get an over-sized cat on your back too, and I'll maybe think about it." The purple dragon replied.

"But that wouldn't be enough of a challenge. You should be able to beat me with Warfang on your back. Come on, let's get this over with." Skorpion gave a notion towards the island and began to fly off.

"I thought you were the one that wanted to come here in the first place!" Spyro called back as Hunter reluctantly climbed on his back.

"I never said I wasn't either!" Skorpion replied, practically screaming back, as both the wind and distance hindered the sound.

The short distance of the delta was traversed in a short few moments, as the dragons were very well disciplined in flight. As they began there descent onto the sandy beach on the outskirts of the island, Skorpion crashed hard into the ground with a sliding trail, while Spyro and Hunter laughed hysterically.

"Aaaaand you can both go pleasure yourselves with an iron pole." The pitch black dragon gave a frown to the pair.

"That seems like your specialty." Spyro gave a deep smile.

"Probably could be." Skorpion replied sheepishly.

As they observantly walked through the hallways, Spyro leading the way, they approached the room in which Spyro encountered the tests. The room opened with the familiar three portals and the Chronicler's chamber, except this time, all three portals were solid black and the Chronicler's chamber was locked tight. Cynder approached the portal on the far right and touched it, but her paw just bounced back as if someone had punched it with all their might. Skorpion, who's curiosity peaked at this oddity, approached the same portal that repulsed Cynder, as he took a jump into it, instead of the same reaction Cynder had, he went through the portal.

Breathing heavily, Skorpion looked around in the convexity region, the portal behind him had apparently deactivated.

"Do you remember me, brother?"


	54. Chapter 53: The Trial of The Madman

**Chapter 53: The Trial of The Madman**

"No... It can't be.."

"You're eyes shan't deceive you in this realm."

"You're... you're..."

"You?"

"Yes, but no, but..." Skorpion replied, immensely confused.

"I am what remains of your former self." The menacing dark dragon stated, attempting to narrow his doppleganger's confusion.

"No longer can you hurt anyone but me." Skorpion stated, feeling the slightest relief at the thought.

"But I certainly can do that." The dark one laughed as he knocked his counterpart to the ground, sliding him several meters across the ground.

As the bewildered dragon made his way back to his feet, he remarked, "And the pain from years past still shakes me."

"But not enough to beat that petty sense of affection out of you, so it seems." The dark one gave a quick chuckle, stretching his neck as he examining the struggling youngling.

"Perhaps I'm just able to see things from a broader point of view, as I have now relinquished myself from the false propaganda in which I once lived in." Skorpion gave a sheepish smile as he detracted his tail-blade and held it closely in front of his chest. As he raised the blade slightly above his head, his smile turned into a smirk as he charged straight towards his foe.

"If it were only that simple." The shadow said as he hacked under his breath. He scooped his neck down and as his light self charged into him, he slung his head back, tossing him far behind his own back. Skorpion countered the throw by utilizing a tuck and roll as he hit the ground.

"Didn't we teach you anything? Compensate for size, use your foes mass against him, youngblood. I thought this was in Lesson One." The doppleganger advised, oddly sincere.

"Indeed, second lesson, actually. The teachings of the dark arts still scream inside me." Skorpion nodded, ducking underneath the feet of his enemy and slicing his front right hamstring. His older counterpart growled, more out of respect and satisfaction than pain. Skorpion rolled back from below his opponent, using his stronger back legs to kick the joint of his dehibilitated leg, shattering the bone within.

"Though I thought that you would've known my renown for testing my foes before moving in for the kill." Skorpion smirked at the dark one, who's leg was lifted slightly in the air, as the lack of tendon would've certain collapsed under the attempt to put any weight on it.

"You're even more observant than myself, youngblood, I'll give you that much." He smiled.

"That's a compliment we've gotten countless times, no?" Skorpion questioned. The black dragon nodded in reply and detracted his much larger, demonic-looking tail-blade.

"You assume I'm simply going to allow you to beat me this easily? If so, you need to learn much more about yourself." The intimidating dark side gave a low-nodded smirk.

"I'm much more resilient than what you give me credit for, old friend.", The assassin got into a fighting stance, stretching all of his muscles and rooting his paws before opening his mouth wide and unleashing a fury of blue-colored corrupt lightning, making the his foe rear back in recoil. As he jumped in the air, preparing to land on his neck and end him once and for all, his opponent stopped him by breathing the pestilence of green vapor onto the skin of his newer self, causing him to slide hard into the ground, letting off groans as the acidic substance burned through his scales. As he made his way to his feet, he sensed the shadow of his foe's mouth begin to open, in which he sprayed his own centrifugal of pain into his enemies throat, making him gasp for air and grab his throat, as he felt the relentless poison eat away his throat and slowly make it's way into the stomach. Skorpion tackled his old adversary to the ground, and placed his blade onto his throat.

"You... did... well...", The dominated darkling gave off a final innocent smile as the angel of death lived up to his name, spraying what was technically his own blood across the floor of the realm, followed by the portal in which he arrived in opened once more.


	55. Chapter 54: The Trial of the Turncoat

**Chapter 54: The Trial of the Turncoat**

Meanwhile, back in the White Isles lobby.

"What the hell was that?" Spyro cried out, dumbstruck at the portals' odd behavior.

"Wait, Spyro, I have an idea, you try the portal in the middle, I'll try the portal to the left!" Cynder stated, attempting to understand the same.

"Fine, fine." He replied as he approached the center gate, "3...2...1!"

They cringed, as if in sync with each other as they fell into the portals. As Cynder finally opened her eyes once again, after what felt like hours, she found herself in an unrecognizable, yet oddly familiar place.

"Are you just going to stand there?" The larger, more corrupted appearance of herself stared back at her.

Cynder rose slowly back to her feet, staring speechless at the one in front of her.

"So tell me, did you ever finish off Spyro?" She said, as if making small talk.

"Well... Not exactly..." Cynder opened up, if only a little.

"Elaborate. What do you mean?" The doppelganger asked curiously.

"We're.. we're... mates now." Cynder answered, still shocked at what she was seeing.

The darker equivalent looked at her, before looking away briefly, and looking immediately straight back. "You.. you're joking, right? Real funny."

"No. I'm not. I know what you're thinking, and it's-" She confusingly tried to explain before an interruption by the darker one.

"It's disgusting, that's what! The hunter never fucks the prey! He was our biggest foe, the only one that stood a threat, and you gave up?" The corrupted figure replied with a yell.

"Calm down, please, I beg of you!" The smaller one said, a genuine look of fear on her face.

"Why should I? Not only did you betray your only family, but you destroyed everything we worked for, you got even got the only one I cared for killed!" She cried.

"Killed? Schakri? He was never killed, he was in hiding, that madman would've killed us both if he didn't!" Cynder explained.

"How do you know this? Did you kill him after you betrayed?" The dark one screamed, her anger erupting.

"No, no, no, he's fine! Like me, he's been purified. I'm offended that you would ever even possibly think I would do such a thing!" Cynder replied.

"Our Dark Master told me that he was dead!" She yelled back.

"Your thoughts.. They were clouded, by Malefor. It was all Malefor's doing." The purified replied, desperately trying to calm her dark self.

"Or were your thoughts clouded by their doing?"

"I... I don't know.. I just don't know." Cynder replied, deeply in thought about this concept. One that has cost many lives and started many wars.

"This is why we cannot jump to such rash conclusions." The dark one calmly replied.

"Tell me then... Why am I even here?" Cynder requested nervously.

"To finish the job that you started when you betrayed."

"Finish what job?"

"To finish me." The doppelganger stated with her head hung low, looking at the floor while attempting not to shed a tear.

"Why?"

"To prove your dominance over the half-bred." The dark Cynder tried to explain. "You won't understand why now, but, you will... I'm sure of it. You must kill this incarnation of yourself, if you do not, the world as you know it will never be recognizable by you again."

"How do I even do that?" Cynder asked, confused at the metaphorical and literal circumstances.

"The same way you would kill any other mortal foe."

"And if I don't?" Cynder asked, weighing all of her possible options.

"A choice was never given. I have lost the will to fight anymore, please, just end it, otherwise I'm just bound to this realm of hell anyway." The dark one begged.

"This is madness!" Cynder cried out, the nature of the situation clouding all of her thoughts.

"This is the only option." The dark one stated, a tear streaming down her face.

Cynder, noticing her counterpart's emotions, thought deeply about this decision, the pros and cons of each side, how it will effect others, before finally making her choice. She looked up at the doppelganger and smiled, watching her smile back as she lifted her tail-blade.


End file.
